Another Step Forward
by Eclipsing
Summary: AU Ichigo finally returns to Karakura after being missing for seven years. Rukia, now famous artist, has been waiting for him this entire time... but how will their kids take it? My first FanFic AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my very first fanfic. I'm quite nervous about putting this out because I don't think its good enough... but I'm only a beginner so I hope you guys understand!**

By the way... this story has NOTHING to do with the original story of Bleach... except for the characters. You'll notice some OC.

**Disclaimer:** I do own Bleach... ONLY in my Dreams

* * *

"Hmm…"

Takeshi stared at the strange orange-haired man that was sleeping on their front porch.

"Ne, Taki-nii," Mai, his little sister, pulled on his sleeve, "Do you know who he is?"

Takeshi, who was leaning down at the stranger, stood up straight and shook his head. "Nope. Never saw him before in my life."

"Then what should we do? Mama and everyone else aren't home," Mai said.

"Well," Takeshi scratched the back of his raven-haired head, "I guess we should try and call Abarai-san. I don't think his working today at the police station."

"'Kya!" Mai called out as she jumped up and ran into the house.

Takeshi was still standing in front of his house as his sister ran to call their mother's friend. _Hmm. Maybe I should go inside until he arrives,_ Takeshi thought. But just as he was about to move, the strange man started to wake up. Shocked, Takeshi gasped as he fell on his bottom.

"_YAAWWN_" The stranger stretched and scratched his orange hair, "Aw man, when did I fall asleep?" he asked himself.

He stood up and just as he was dusting off his pants he looked down and saw a familiar looking, raven-haired boy, sitting on the ground and staring up at him.

_Where have I seen this kid—_the older man looked at the boy closely when he suddenly realized who he was. "Takeshi!"

"Yes!" Takeshi shouted out a reply more as a reaction than to answer the man.

Noticing how awkward the silence was, he quickly got up and stared at the man with the same scowl on his face. "Who the hell are you? How do you know my name?"

The orange-haired man leaned closer. "You don't remember me? I'm your otou-"

"TAKI-NII!"

Both men turned around when the orange-haired girl ran out the door, towards her older brother.

"Mai!" Takeshi yelled, "Go back inside the house!"

"But-"

"Don't argue with me!"

The older man looked at Mai and back at Takeshi. "Takeshi, when did you get a little sister?" he asked.

Takeshi hid his sister behind him after giving up trying to pry her little fingers off his sleeve. "What's it to you, old man? Just tell me how you know me."

"TAKESHI! MAI!"

The kids turned around and the older man looked up. They saw a red-haired man with tattoos across his forehead, running up to them.

"What's going on here?"

"Abarai-san!"

"Renji?"

The red head looked up and looked at the orange-haired man who called out his name. "I-Ich-Ichigo?" He muttered.

The said man walked up to Renji with a big grin. "Hey man! How've you been?"

Renji replaced his confused look with a grin. "Ichigo! 'bout time you came back! Where the hell have you been these past seven years?"

The two older men were greeting each other but Takeshi didn't have a happy look on his face. _Who is this man that Abarai-san is greeting so friendly-like? And why does he look so familiar?_

"Abarai-san…"

Renji and the other man turned around and looked at the young boy who was still hiding his sister.

"Takeshi," Renji called out, "Do you not know who this man is?"

"If I knew would I be asking you?"

The orange-haired stranger looked at him intently and smiled. _Man, he sounds just like me_.

"Takeshi," the stranger called out, "I know it's hard for you to remember me since you were only three when we last met."

Takeshi gave the man a more confused look as the stranger walked up to him, leaning down to meet his level, and placed his hand on the boy's raven hair.

"Watashi… Kurosaki Ichigo da."

Takeshi's eyes widen with disbelief. "Ku…kuro…ku—"

Ichigo nodded his head. "I'm your father."

* * *

**So, what do you think so far? It's short but with each chapter it's going to get longer (hopefully).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: to those of you who reviewed, THANK YOU!!! 3 i appreciate your support for my fic... I know that it's a bit boring so far but it will get better. **

**Be patient about what's been happening with Ichigo... I wish I can write about everything now, but that'll ruin the story too quickly. But I'm writing this thing like crazy so it won't be long**

**Disclaimer**: I own Bleach... ONLY in my Dreams

* * *

Chapter 2: Rukia

* * *

Kuchiki Rukia was looking at her blank sketchbook. For the past few hours she had been sitting in the park trying to draw another masterpiece but nothing was coming into mind. She would always come to the park whenever she needed some sort of inspiration but today just seemed like a bad day. 

She was a local artist who owned her own gallery in Karakura Town, and was now getting ready to open up another gallery in Tokyo within the next few months. Rukia was so excited about opening a new gallery that she had decided to create some new masterpieces. But now she was having a tough time thinking of something new.

"Argh," Rukia grunted as she shut her sketchbook. She looked at her watch and read four o'clock in the afternoon. It's been almost two hours since she sent her kids back home to grab some extra art supplies. They lived only a few minutes away but the kids were taking too long to return. _I wonder if something is wrong_, she thought.

Rukia, starting to feel a bit worried, started to shove her sketchbook and the rest of her art supplies into her bag as she quickly got up and started to walk home.

_Those brats better be alright_, she thought to herself. While leaving of the park Rukia noticed two people walking towards her.

"Kuchiki-san!" A brown-haired, bubbly woman waved her arm.

"Inoue. Arisawa. What are you guys doing here?" Rukia asked as she stopped in front of her old friends and Inoue Orihime hugged her.

"We just thought we come by and chill at the park," Arisawa Tatsuki replied, "Orihime and I are planning on going out for dinner later. Wanna join?"

Rukia shook her head as Orihime released her hold. "Sorry. Yuzu's been experimenting with a new recipe and she wants us to try it. And besides, Kurosaki-san just took the kids out for dinner last night, so I think they would want their aunt's dinner tonight."

Tatsuki shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, can't blame me for trying."

Orihime smiled at her best friend then turned around to look at Rukia. "So what are you doing now? It seems like you were coming out of the park."

"Yeah, I was trying to draw some new pieces," Rukia showed her friends her bag full of art supplies, "But nothing was coming into mind. And the kids still haven't returned when I asked them to grab something for me from the house."

"Ha!" Tatsuki snorted, "Man, that Takeshi is becoming more and more like his dad: always causing trouble."

Rukia let out a sigh as she rubbed her index finger against her temple. "Please don't remind me. I was hoping Takeshi wouldn't turn out like his father since he's not around, but I guess you really cannot deny blood."

"Hehe," Orihime giggled, "I think it's cute how Takeshi-kun can create the same scowl like Kurosaki-kun whenever he's mad."

The three girls thought about this fact and started to laugh loudly. It was true, Kurosaki Takeshi was becoming more and more like his father everyday. And here Rukia thought that one Ichigo would be enough, but she just had to give birth to his replica.

"Anyways, I should be heading back now," Rukia started to walk away. "_I'll_ invite you guys to dinner next time."

"Sounds good to me!" Tatsuki shouted out to Rukia who was waving goodbye.

"Ne, Tatsuki-chan."

"Hm?"

"I wonder how Kurosaki-kun is doing," Orihime asked as soon as Rukia disappeared, "It's been almost seven years now. Wouldn't he miss his family?"

Tatsuki patted her friend's head. "I'm sure he does, so don't worry! I bet he'll be back before you know it. Com'on! Let's go grab something to eat."

Orihime smiled brightly as her friend reassured her.

"Ne, Tatsuki-chan."

"Hm?"  
"Lets go to a buffet. I want you try this new recipe I thought of: fried eel with red bean sauce and scrambled eggs with chili sauce and—"

Tatsuki faced the other way in order to hide her disgust. _Maybe I should've gone with Rukia; she's lucky to have escaped this._

But as luck would have it, Rukia was not in for a lucky day as her friend thought.

She was now walking a lot faster, suddenly feeling a bit insecure with every second passing by.

Ever since Ichigo left, she never liked the idea of her kids being away from her for too long. So whenever Rukia had to go somewhere because of her job, she would rely on Ichigo's family: his twin sisters and her children's _obasan_s Yuzu and Karin (who were now around twenty), and his father Isshin (although he would always be her last resort).

Finally, she saw the top of her house. As she got closer she could read the sign that was hanging on the wall. It read: Kurosaki Clinic.

Rukia ran to the front door and quickly walked inside.

"Takeshi? Mai?" She called out.

"Mama!" Rukia saw her orange-haired daughter run up to her. As soon as her shoes were off, Rukia hugged her daughter and planted a kiss on top of her head.

"Okasan?"

Rukia looked up and saw her raven-haired son appear behind his sister. "Takeshi. What have you been doing for the past two hours? I thought I told you to grab some stuff for me and come back quickly. I was worried about you two."

"Go-gomen," Takeshi looked down at his feet, "But you see—"

"Rukia?"

The said woman gasped upon hearing a familiar voice calling out her name. She knew that voice; a voice that she hasn't heard for almost seven years.

Rukia looked up and saw a man with orange hair walking towards her.

"Ichigo?"

He looked at the petite woman and gave her his signature grin. "Tadaima, Rukia."

Yup. Today just seems like a bad day.

* * *

**For does of you who don't know what some words mean:**

_Gomen_-sorry

_Otousan_-father

_Okasan_-mother

_Obasan_-aunt

_Tadamia_-I'm Back


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I actually finished the this chapter of my fic the same day as my previous chapter. YAY! I'm just rolling along So even though Ichigo's disappearance and his history with Rukia will not be revealed just yet, it'll be out soon, I promise. I'm actually finished with three more chapters but I'm reviewing and editing them right now. Please be patient with me and keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: **I own Bleach... ONLY in my Dreams

Watch out for some _naughty_ words

* * *

Chapter 3: No Warm Welcome

* * *

Ichigo couldn't believe the state that he was in now. He, one of the best fighters of all of Karakura since his middle school days, was kneeling in front of a petite woman who had her arms crossed in front of her. She was still holding the big book in one of her hands, which has thankfully stopped smacking him. 

_How did this happen again?_ Ichigo asked himself.

**Flashback**

_Rukia, as soon as she saw him in front of her was so shocked that she stood there, with her mouth hanging open, for a few seconds. She finally got out of her trance when Mai started to pull on her sleeve. _

_"Mama, are you okay?" _

_Rukia shifted her eyes towards her worried daughter and closed her mouth. _

_"Yes, I'm alright." _

_Ichigo couldn't help but allow a small snort to escape his throat as he smiled. But Rukia could hear the sound, so she faced him again, but now, instead of shocked look, she gave him an evil glare that could've made a tree sink back into a seed. _

_Rukia picked up her purse, which she seemed to have dropped when she saw Ichigo, and started to search for something. "Takeshi, take Mai and go buy some ice cream." _

_"But okasan—" _

_"Now," Rukia said sternly as she handed him some money. _

_Knowing he couldn't argue, Takeshi grabbed the money and his sister's wrist, and walked outside. _

_As soon as the front door closed, Rukia walked over to the kitchen counter, averting Ichigo's eyes, and grabbed the nearest cookbook. Fortunately, Yuzu left her biggest, hardcover, book out. _

_"Oi Rukia—" Before Ichigo could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by Rukia who smacked the book across his face, sending him flying across the room. _

_"Bitch!" he yelled out as soon as he sat up, one of his hands placed over his painful cheek, "What the hell was that for—" _

_He was interrupted again when Rukia walked up to him and smacked him again… again… again…_

**End of Flashback**

Ichigo was now kneeling in front of Rukia and the two weren't saying anything to each other. The tension in the air was immensely thick and Ichigo didn't know how to get rid of it. He was trying to think of something when Rukia interrupted his train of thought.

"What the hell are you doing here, Ichigo?" Rukia finally asked him.

"What the fuck, Rukia. This is my house—OW!" Ichigo grabbed his head where Rukia smacked him again with the book. "Enough with the hitting, you damn woman!"

Rukia gave him another glare, as if threatening him to shut up or else she was going to hit him again. But Ichigo stood up and glared back at her as if to say that he was going to retaliate next time.

Knowing this was going nowhere Rukia gave out a loud sigh as she walked towards one of the couch and sat on it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"This is my home," he replied, again, still standing and glaring at her, "Am I not allowed to come back to my own house?"

Rukia eyebrows furrowed with more anger. "You still think you can call this place your home when you mysteriously disappeared almost seven years ago?"

Ichigo replaced his glare with his usually "snobby-attitude"-like grin. "This place is more my home than yours.

"You fuck—"

"Let's stop talking about that," he interrupted her this time. He finally sat down on the same couch as Rukia but left the middle seat empty, not wanting to get too close to her while she was still holding the book. "Let's talk about something else instead."

Rukia could feel a vein pop in her forehead. _This bastard— _"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know, like about Mai?" he said.

As soon as Ichigo mentioned her daughter's name, Rukia's annoyed expression suddenly changed.

"What about Mai?" Rukia asked.

"Let's see," Ichigo rubbed his chin, "Like how old she is, and what color she likes, and WHY THE HELL YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THAT I HAD A DAUGHTER?!" Ichigo yelled out the last statement.

But Rukia didn't seem phased by his loud voice at all. Seriously, it's been years since he last yelled at her this loudly but she was still used to it.

"What makes you think she's yours?" she asked.

Ichigo snorted. "I can see enough proof."

"Proof?"

"Her hair," Ichigo pointed to his own hair, "Who in Karakura, or anywhere else for that matter, has orange hair?"

Rukia couldn't help but allow a small smile come across her face.

"Observant as ever," she said.

"So tell me," Ichigo turned to face the woman next to him, "What are Takeshi and Mai like?"

Rukia only turned her head to face the father of her children. She gave out a long sigh and closed her eyes. "You've been gone for seven years, Ichigo," she started, "Why the hell do you want to know about them now."

Ichigo was a little startled by her response. "Rukia, they're my kids—"

"You disappeared when Takeshi was only three," she interrupted as she opened her eyes and gave him a small glare, "You weren't even involved in half of his life, let alone the fact that you haven't been around Mai her entire life."

"I didn't know about Mai," Ichigo whispered his reply.

"But that doesn't excuse what you did to Takeshi."

Ichigo sighed as he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. _She's right_, he thought to himself, _I'm not much of a father... heck, I'm even worse than my old man._

Rukia was still looking at the orange-haired man next to her. As if reading his thoughts, she started to speak. "Ichigo, I'm not denying that you are their father. But I'm just worried how the kids are going to accept you into their lives."

Ichigo opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. "Before you came, the kids and I were talking. Renji was with us to help ease out the awkward atmosphere that was surrounding Takeshi, but he was suddenly called away… something about a burglary. Anyways, I told them that I was their father. Takeshi was a bit too shocked to say anything. But Mai seemed to be over-thrilled at the fact that she now had a dad."

Rukia nodded her head, "She has a cheerful attitude, just like Yuzu. But you should see her when she's mad. Even I admit that she reminds me of myself."

Ichigo let out a small laugh. "I bet. But when Mai tried to come near me, Takeshi kept holding her back. Guess I can't blame him."

"At least you can understand where he's coming from."

"Yeah, since I'd be no different if I was him."

Rukia smiled. "I'm guessing that you can already see the similarity between Takeshi and yourself."

Ichigo smiled too. "Yeah, anyone can see that that kid is just like me, except the color of his hair. He looks like me when I was his age, he can muster up the same frown, and he even talks like me."

"You have no idea how hard I tried to prevent Takeshi from turning into you."

"Oi!"

"I took advantage of your disappearance to do this, but in the end it seems like I've failed," Rukia shrugged her shoulders.

Ichigo didn't respond. He just pouted and looked away.

The two sat quietly for a few seconds, not sure what to say next. What is there to say? Rukia was forced to raise their two children by herself, while Ichigo mysteriously left seven years ago without even giving a reason why. And here she thought time would make him more mature, but he is still refusing to explain his long absence.

"I'm sorry."

Rukia turned around to face the man who broke the silence.

"I'm really sorry," Ichigo leaned forward and buried his head in his hands, "And…Arigato."

Rukia didn't know how to respond but smiled at him. She understood a little bit why he was sorry yet grateful at the same time. He was sorry for having been gone for so long, but grateful to her for having not just one, but two of his children, and was still waiting for him at his home.

"You're welcome."

Rukia looked intently at Ichigo. "Why did you come back? Actually, first tell me why you left. I have to know."

"I know you want to know," Ichigo sighed, "But not yet. I want to tell you but I can't at the moment."

"Why?"

"Because... if I tell you now, you might get hurt."

At that moment, the front door opened and a cool breeze filled the room.

"Nee-san!" Yuzu called from the front door, "Karin-chan and I met Taki-chan and Mai-chan at the grocery store so we decided to come together. Sorry for bringing them back so late—"

Yuzu's sentence never finished because as soon as she set down all of her grocery bags she saw an orange-haired man whom she thought she would never see again.

Karin walked in behind her sister and noticed her shocked expression. "Yuzu, what are you—" Karin also lost her voice when she turned her gaze towards where her sister was staring at.

"O-oni-oniichan?" Yuzu finally called out.

"Oi, Yuzu. Karin. It's been awhile" Ichigo gave his sisters a half wave with one of his hand.

"Oniichan!" Yuzu ran towards her older brother and gave him a big hug. "You're home. You're finally back!" She cried, allowing her tears to fall off her cheeks.

Ichigo hugged his sister back and looked up to see Karin still in a dazed. He slowly got Yuzu off of him and walked towards his other sister. "Karin—"

"Ichi-nii… Okaeri," Karin finally smiled at her brother who was patting her head like old times.

"Tadaima."

Rukia looked at Ichigo greeting his sisters and permitted a small smile across her face. But her expression suddenly changed when she noticed two small figures still standing by the door.

"Takeshi? Mai?"

Ichigo looked up upon hearing Rukia calling out his kids' names. And there they were, still standing outside the door.

Mai had a smile upon her face and quickly walked inside the house. She opened her arms widely as she ran towards the man who was her father.

"Papa!" she exclaimed. Ichigo smiled widely as he finally picked up his daughter and hugged her tightly. Mai squealed at the fact that she was finally hugging the father she has never met but always heard about.

Ichigo felt like he could cry. He was holding his daughter for the first time and it felt better than winning a lottery. He could hear his inside screaming _FINALLY! _

But Takeshi wasn't moving from his position. He looked at his sister hugging the man who ran out of their lives. How can she be that stupid?

Ichigo placed his daughter down and looked in front of him. He saw that his son still hasn't moved. Ichigo was starting to feel a bit uneasy.

"Takeshi—"

As soon as Takeshi heard his name escape from the mouth of his so-called father, he turned around and started to run.

"Takeshi!" Ichigo and Rukia yelled out together. But their son didn't hear them and he continued to run.

Ichigo quickly got his shoes on and ran after his son. He chased him for a while, but no matter how fast Takeshi ran, he still had no chance of outrunning his father who was twice his size.

"Takeshi!" Ichigo panted as he finally caught his son. But just as he grabbed Takeshi's arm, his son turned around and started to kick and punch him.

"Hanaste!" Takeshi yelled out.

Ichigo could feel his world starting to crumble upon seeing his son screaming and hitting him.

"Takeshi," he said softly.

"No!" Takeshi voice started to crack, "You are not allowed to call me by my name! You have no right! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!"

The little boy was trying to stay stern but his young mind was starting to run around in circles. He couldn't help but let the tears run down his face and he kept screaming at Ichigo to let go of him. He kept throwing punches and kicks at Ichigo who knew that they were causing bruises, but didn't retaliate. Ichigo just held his son's arm and allowed him to vent his anger at him.

"AHHHH!" Takeshi gave out one last scream as his knees finally gave out. But his body never met the ground as Ichigo was holding him up by both of his arms.

The tear-stained face of his son's face was making Ichigo hate himself a lot more than he already did. He bent down and pulled his son into his arms, allowing the boy to cry on his shoulders.

Behind them, Rukia was watching her son's cries muffle out from screaming into his father's shirt. She looked away, not knowing how much longer she could handle seeing her son like that. Without another glance she walked back home, knowing well that the two needed time alone… together.

* * *

_Okaeri-_Welcome Back

_Tadaima-_I'm Back

_Hanaste_-Let Go


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: OMG!!!! I am SOORRRRYYYYY for not posting for awhile. I had college midterms this week so I've been pretty busy... Thanks for understanding. As a present, I decided to upload not just one and not just two... but 7 CHAPTERS today!!!!!! YAY! I barely got sleep as a I worked on these chapters (almost like a pat-on-the-back for the midterms I took) so some chapters might seem sloppy. But keep reading... Because Ichigo's secret is going to be revealed in the last chapter of this parade. hehe!**

**Disclaimer:** If only I owned Bleach... so no, it's not mine

* * *

Chapter 4: The Sleep and After

* * *

When Ichigo came back, he was carrying Takeshi who passed out from all the craziness. Rukia and the other girls in the house didn't ask any questions. Rukia beckoned Ichigo to follow her as she guided him to Takeshi's room.

Rukia opened the door to her son's room as Ichigo carried him in. He gently laid his son on the bed and covered him up with a blanket. He sat there for a moment, looking into his son's face that was still red. Rukia returned with a damp cloth and started to wipe off some of the tears and dirt stains that covered Takeshi's face.

With a heavy sigh, Ichigo stood up to leave when something caught his eyes. He turned around and on Takeshi's bed-stand he saw a picture. He picked up the frame to take a better look at it.

"He asked me for it as soon as he stopped crying when you disappeared," Rukia answered the question that was on Ichigo's mind.

Ichigo didn't respond. Instead he kept staring at the picture. It was a picture of him, Kurosaki Ichigo, with his son, Kurosaki Takeshi, sitting on his shoulders. Ichigo remembered taking this picture a few days before he left Karakua.

Noticing that Ichigo wasn't moving she walked over to him. Rukia grabbed the picture out of Ichigo's grasp and placed it back on the table. She then took his hand and led him outside, turning off the light and closing the door before leaving.

Rukia, still holding Ichigo's hand, lightly pushed him into his old bedroom. Ichigo was shocked at the sudden change in scenery, but welcomed the sight of seeing his old bedroom looking… well, like his bedroom. He laid down on his bed as Rukia walked downstairs.

Mai was sitting on the couch, watching cartoon with her aunts when she saw her mother walking down the steps.

"Mama?"

Rukia smiled at her daughter as she walked over and kissed her on the cheek. She then looked at Yuzu and Karin who were both wearing a worried expression. "I'm sorry, but can you guys take Mai to bed? I still need to talk to Ichigo."

The Kurosaki twins nodded without questioning. So did Mai, who turned off the T.V and walked upstairs with both of her aunts.

Once she heard the bedroom door close, Rukia walked into the kitchen and grabbed two drinks from the fridge. She walked back to Ichigo's room and entered without knocking. She looked over and saw him lying on his bed, staring at his ceiling.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo turned his head towards the door and saw Rukia closing it. She walked over and handed him a cool drink, which he gladly accepted. He stood up and started to drink as Rukia pulled out his chair and sat on it.

"Takeshi is going to be fine so don't worry too much," Rukia tried to reassure him but he still had a distant look in his eyes.

"You wouldn't be saying that if you've seen how he reacted when I touched him," Ichigo pulled up one of his knees and laid his head on top of it, "I must seem so disgusting to him."

Rukia stared down at her drink. "Ichigo, he needs time. You suddenly disappeared and now suddenly came back. Takeshi's mind can't handle all of this."

"Mai seems to be doing a better job though."

"She's different. Unlike Takeshi, she can barely find a reason to be mad at anything. She's completely opposite from you and your stubborn son."

Ichigo let out a small laugh as he leaned against his bedpost. He looked at the petite woman who was sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you also need time to accept me back into your life?"

Rukia, shocked by his sudden question, stared at Ichigo. She soon recovered from her shock and looked away.

Just as Ichigo was about to speak, he felt something hit his head, hard.

"What is wrong with you woman?!" He yelled at Rukia as he held his head and noticed one of his Shakespeare books had been thrown at him.

But his anger soon disappeared as he saw Rukia giving him a smile.

"Ichigo," she started, "You do not have to worry about me. It's not like we're married or anything."

Rukia stood up and walked towards Ichigo, sitting next to him on his bed and leaned against the bedpost.

"We're just two friends who 'accidentally' had a child together in high school, and somehow had another one a few years later. This situation is nothing compared to when we first found out that I was pregnant with Takeshi or when I found out that that night before you left would get me pregnant with Mai."

Ichigo snorted but didn't say anything.

Rukia continued. "I'm not angry at you for leaving me to raise the kids alone. But I am mad at what you are doing to the kids."

Rukia looked up and her violet eyes were staring straight into his amber eyes.

"So don't worry about trying to befriend me again. We're already friends who happen to have two kids together. And nothing is going to change this fact. Just… just think about your kids next time."

Ichigo smiled at the woman sitting next to him. Back in high school, whenever he got in trouble because of his hair, he would always feel better whenever Rukia comforted him. And now, after all these years, her magic was still effective on him.

Getting the hint that he was going to be fine, Rukia got up and dropped her empty can into his trash can. "Well, then, good—"

"Wait."

Rukia turned around.

Ichigo scratched his head. "It felt like something was weird in the house since I got back here."

"What is it?"

Ichigo hesitated before he finally asked his question. "Where's pop?"

Rukia stared at Ichigo with disbelief. She then started laughing loudly.

"What's so funny?"

Rukia tried to stop her laughter. "I just never thought that you would worry so much about your father."

Ichigo pouted as he turned away. "It's not that I care about him. I'm just worried he might pounce out of somewhere like he used to."

Rukia finally stopped laughing. "He was called to the Karakura Hospital last night, and he is planning on spending the night there again tonight. Don't ask me why, but I guess the hospital is short of hands."

Rukia turned around and walked out the door, leaving Ichigo to his thoughts. He tossed his empty can into his trash can and laid out on his bed.

Everything seemed the same… as if he never left at all. He smiled widely as he felt sleep overcoming him. _Man, it's good to be finally home_.

---

"GOOD MORNING—"

Ichigo's eyes popped open.

"—ICHIGO!"

"AWW!"

Ichigo suddenly found himself on his stomach as his father, Kurosaki Isshin, held his arm behind his back.

"You ingrate of a son!" his father yelled, "How dare you suddenly come back here after leaving your family seven years ago!"

"Let go of me, old man!"

"Not until I put some manners into you!"

Ichigo yelped as he felt his father pinning harder into his back. "This is bullshit!" He screamed as he pushed himself up and threw his father across the room. "I come back and the first thing you do is try and kill me!"

Isshin jumped up and ran towards his son, but was blocked as his face met his son's foot. "You deserve to be punished! Especially after leaving Rukia-chan all by herself to raise both your children!"

Ichigo felt a vein pop in his head. With a final shove, his father flew across the room again. Before his old man could gain back his conscious, Ichigo walked out of his room and went downstairs.

"Ohayo oniichan!"

Ichigo looked up and saw Yuzu placing breakfast on the table while Karin already started. _I missed this_, he thought as he gave his sisters a big smile.

"Ohayo."

"Ohayo papa!"

Ichigo turned around but yelped in surprise as he saw an orange blur jump on him, making him land on his back. He focused his vision and saw Mai smiling down at him. Ichigo forgot about the pain as he smiled at his daughter.

"Ohayo—OW!"

Ichigo screamed. He looked past Mai's shoulder and saw a raven-haired woman standing next to him with one of her feet on top of his stomach.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo!" Rukia apologized with a fake tone and a cocky grin, "I didn't see you there."

Ichigo pushed her leg off of him as he stood up. "Ohayo to you too."

The three walked over to the table. Ichigo sat on his original seat as Rukia helped Mai into her small chair in between Ichigo and Rukia.

They started eating breakfast and Isshin soon joined them. Rukia and Yuzu laughed as the orange-haired son argued against his father like in the old days. Karin just sat back and snorted…just like the old days.

"O-ohayo."

Everyone turned around and saw Takeshi standing in front of everyone. He still looked tired and his hair was still a mess from bed.

Ichigo didn't know what to say when Rukia and his sisters quickly greeted him. Takeshi slowly walked to the empty seat that was in front of Ichigo, but the son would not meet his father's eyes. Ichigo was starting to feel uneasy again.

"Ichigo," Rukia said as she pulled him out of his gaze, "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"No. Why?"

Yuzu sat back in her seat after grabbing some more miso soup for Karin. "Rukia-neesan and I spend all night calling up oniichan's friends. They all agreed to come over tonight to welcome you home!"

Ichigo looked at his sister then at Rukia. "Is this necessary?"

Rukia smiled. "According to your daughter, yes, it is."

Ichigo looked at Mai who was smiling proudly at herself. "I did a good thing, didn't I?"

Upon seeing his daughter's bright smile Ichigo felt better. He patted her head. "Yes, you did a good thing."

Mai and Ichigo were enjoying each other's company, but Takeshi just kept his eyes on his food, listening to his sister squealing with glee.

It was starting to get annoying.

* * *

**LONG chapter... and it's going to get longer!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: 2nd part of my "I'm-sorry-for-the-late-update" Present!!! This chapter isn't that important... but I kinda wanted to bring truce between Ichigo and Takeshi. So, if u just want to go on with the story, just know that here, they kinda makeup. **

**Disclaimer: **If only I owned Bleach... so no, it's not mine.

* * *

Chapter 5: Mall

* * *

"Ichigo!"

The said man looked up from the Shakespeare book (that Rukia threw at him the night before) he was reading. He saw Rukia standing at the edge of his bed, dressed up like she was going out.

"You going somewhere?" he asked.

Rukia nodded. "I'm taking the kids out for a walk. Wanna join us? Might be a good time to try and work things out with Takeshi."

Ichigo agreed and he started to get ready to head out.

It was the beginning of November and so he grabbed a thin jacket and walked downstairs. He looked at the door and saw Rukia standing outside with Takeshi and Mai. Smiling, Ichigo got his shoes on and walked out, locking the door behind him.

"So, where are we going?" Ichigo asked as they turned around the corner of their street.

Rukia just kept walking in front of him, holding on to Mai's hand. "Nowhere in particular. We just like to walk around and let our feet carry us."

Ichigo smiled as kept following his little family. He could be really happy if only Takeshi, who was walking next to him, would smile a bit.

Once they reached a mall (he should've expected this), Ichigo gave (more like forced to give) Rukia and Mai some (reality: a LOT) money to go shopping, while he took Takeshi to grab a couple of drinks at the café. The two sat there quietly as they drank their drinks, waiting for the girls to return. But luck would have it, they were going to spend a _long_ time shopping. Knowing that this was the best time to try and fix their relationship, Ichigo decided he should speak to his son.

"Takeshi," he said, "I know you're mad at me right now. And I wouldn't blame you if you hate me, too."

Takeshi stopped drinking but still didn't look at his father.

Ichigo continued. "I have no right to just leave and come back into your life like this. Heck, if I was in your shoes I would be reacting the exact same way. But—" Ichigo let out a sigh as he looked at his unresponsive son, "I want to ask for a chance: a chance to fix our family."

Ichigo waited for Takeshi to respond but the raven-haired, Kurosaki Ichigo-replica, kept his gaze on his drink. Feeling like it was hopeless Ichigo scratched his orange head and went back to his drink. _Man, it was going to be harder to break Takeshi's wall than I thought_, he thought.

"Ano—"

Ichigo almost choked on his straw as he heard his son's voice. He looked up and saw Takeshi's violet eyes staring straight into his amber eyes.

"I don't hate you," Takeshi whispered, but loud enough for his father to hear, "I just don't understand."

"I know."

"But, I want to understand!" Takeshi's voice grew louder with determination, "Please tell me, why you left!"

Ichigo stared at his son, unsure how to answer.

"Ne, otousan!"

Ichigo could feel his heart beating like crazy upon hearing Takeshi calling him 'otousan.' _I've been wanting to hear that word again for so long_.

Before Takeshi could say anything else, his father placed his hand on his head and ruffled his raven hair.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said with a sad tone, "I wish I can tell you everything, but at the moment I can't."

"But otousan—"

"When you're older," Ichigo interrupted, "I promise to tell you."

Takeshi looked into his father's eyes but couldn't say anything else. His father was determined not to tell him anything, just as much as he was determined to find out.

Ichigo removed his hand from Takeshi's head and looked at him with a smile.

"Do you think we can start all over?"

Takeshi finally gave a small smile. "I'll think about it."

"Sorry for being so late!"

Father and son looked up to see Rukia and Mai standing by their table, arms full of bags. Ichigo could've sworn his mouth fell onto the table with shock.

"Close your mouth, Ichigo," Rukia commanded.

"What the hell did you buy?"

Rukia smiled sweetly at him. "Things you didn't buy us the last seven years. So think of this as your punishment."

Ichigo glared at her. "Punishment? You hit me with a book over a hundred times! Was that not enough for you?"

The two parents started to bicker at each other as their two children just stared at them. _Are our parents always like this? No wonder they never got together_.

Takeshi's train of thought got interrupted when he saw his father grab all the bags. "Hurry up! I'm not going to wait all day if I have to carry all this shit!"

It seems like his mother was able to persuade his father to carry all the bags. Mai quickly ran after her father when Rukia suddenly placed her hand on Takeshi's shoulder. He looked up to his mother's face.

"Did you have a good time with your father?"

Takeshi gave her a smile to relieve her of her worries. "I think so."

Rukia and Takeshi walked out of the café and followed Ichigo who was leaving the mall.

"But Ichigo, Mai and I aren't done shopping," Rukia called out sweetly.

Ichigo didn't even bother turning around. "Don't care. This is enough shopping for today."

Takeshi and Mai followed their parents as they kept arguing. They suddenly stopped when they saw a familiar face appear before them.

"Ishida-san!"

Ichigo watched as his two children run up to a glass-wearing man standing a few feet in front of them.

"How have you been, Takeshi? Mai?"

"We've been well!" Takeshi answered.

"I'm starting school this spring!" Mai exclaimed.

"And I'm doing well too."

Ishida Uryuu looked up and saw his old friend standing in front of him with his usual grin.

"Nice to see you again Kurosaki."

"How've you been, Ishida?"

The two old friends greeted each other with their usual cocky attitudes. Rukia shook her head with disbelief as she interrupted the two men's "reunification."

"Are you coming tonight for dinner, Ishida?" Rukia asked as she walked towards the men.

Uryuu nodded. "I wouldn't pass the chance of watching Kurosaki over here get beaten up by everyone."

"Oi!"

* * *

**ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Part 3!!! I'm sorry if this story might seem a bit draggy... can't help it! I like to put some of my readers in suspense. Just be glad that I'm uploading a LOT of chapters today to feed your curiosity. In this chapter you'll get to know what some of the other characters have been up to... and this is a LONNNNGG chapter. so have fun!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 6: PARTAY!

* * *

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo came back home around dinner time with Rukia, Takeshi and Mai, when his ears gone deaf from his old friends screaming out his name.

"Hey everyone, long time no see."

Ichigo went around the room and greeted everyone.

Arisawa Tatsuki, his oldest friend, now worked at their old dojo where they first met.  
Sado Chad, his best friend, returned from Mexico and was planning on teaching at their old high school.

His former classmate Inoue Orihime, was now teaching preschoolers.

His other best friend, Ishida Uryuu, was working at his father's hospital as an intern.

His friend Abarai Renji, arrived after getting a day off from being the "neighborhood cop."

His first two pals in high school, Asano Keigo and Mizuiro Kojima was standing next to Ichigo.

Rangiku Matsumoto, his high school senpai, was standing next to her former classmates Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika, both who also worked in the police force with Renji.

Ichigo's friend Hitsugaya Toushiro (a child genius who graduated from high school with Ichigo, even though he is three years younger than the rest), was standing with his girlfriend Hinamori Momo. Hitsugaya actually became the captain at the police station with Matsumoto as his vice captain.

Isshin friend Urahara Kisuke, and his wife Yoruichi, were present with sake cups held in their hands. Their son Jinta was standing next to his parents with an annoyed look.

Ichigo greeted everyone with a big smile, not fighting back against some of the punches he was receiving from his friends. It was good to be home… or so he thought.

"Ichigo!" Keigo threw his arms around his friend, "You are a devil! Not only did you steal Kuchiki-san from me, but you left her alone to raise your kids!"

"Get off of me!" Ichigo threw his friend across the room.

Tatsuki whistled at her friend's throw.

"What, you impressed Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked with a smirk.

"Nope," she coolly respond, "Just noticed that you still have the same strength that you had seven years ago. What exactly have you been up to?"

Ichigo scratched his head with one hand and waved his other hand as if to dismiss the question.

"Nothing interesting. Let's not talk about it."

Takeshi watched his father grab a can of beer and sit on the couch with his old friends. He was hoping that Arisawa-san would be able to get the truth out of his father but she seemed to just let it pass by.

Rukia lightly pushed Takeshi to sit next his father as she walked upstairs with Mai to put away their shopping bags. So he quietly walked to the couch where Ichigo moved aside to make room for Takeshi.

"Hey Takeshi," Tatsuki called out to the kid, "How does it feel to meet your dad again?"

Takeshi didn't know how to answer. He just gave a small smile that said _I'm happy but confused_. Those who saw that smile just nodded their head,

"My grandson!" Isshin cried as he rubbed his face against Takeshi, "I know you must feel angry at your pathetic father! I'm so sorry for having raised a horrible son who ended up running away from his children!"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo yelled as he punched his father across the face.

But Isshin quickly got up and ran to his wife's poster hanging on the wall. "My dear Masaki! Where did I go wrong with our stupid son—OW!"

Ichigo threw his empty beer can at his father to shut him up. Everyone laughed at this father-son interaction which was still the same. As Ichigo leaned back on the couch Mai ran down stairs and quickly sat on her father's lap.

"Well looks like Mai-chan is happy to see her father," Orihime smiled at the orange-haired girl who smiled back.

"That's because Ichigo was never involved in her life so she has no ounce of his cocky attitude or constantly worried thoughts."

Ichigo looked up and saw Rukia walking towards everyone as she talked.

"Bitch," he said as he glared at her.

Isshin grabbed his granddaughter and covered her ears as he sent a kick to his son. "Don't you dare use that kind of language near my innocent granddaughter, you ungrateful son!"

Renji snorted. "Seriously man. I remember how you would always curse even in front of Takeshi when he was just a baby."

"Yes," Matsumoto agreed, "And after you left, we were all forced by Rukia-san to speak more 'nicely' so Takeshi wouldn't use such 'foul' words."

Takeshi grunted. "Who the hell cares how I speak. Everyone is just being way too over-protective."

"Takeshi!" Rukia yelled at her son as she slapped him behind his head.

Ichigo laughed as he patted his son's head. "So I'm guessing your mother likes to hit you too, huh?"

"But now that you're back I don't have to hit Takeshi anymore," Rukia replied for her son as she returned a glare that Ichigo was giving her.

Hitsugaya looked at the two parents. "So, have you two thought about getting hitched yet? I mean, you already have kids."

Ichigo now directed his glare at the boy genius. "What makes you think I would want to spend the rest of my life living with this crazy midget?"

"Shouldn't I be the one arguing? Who would want to live with your stuck-up attitude? If there ever is a person I will bow down to her for the rest of my life," Rukia said.

Mai, who was able to remove her grandfather's hands from her ears, stared at her parents. "But mama, I want a baby sister."

Everyone suddenly became quiet. Rukia and Ichigo looked over at their daughter who wore an innocent look on her face.

"What—?" Rukia tried to speak.

Takeshi looked at his sister. "Idiot. Why do you want a baby sister? Personally, one of you is enough for me. I can't think about taking care of two sisters all the time," he snorted.

"But Taki-nii!" Mai pouted, "I want a baby sister…or a baby brother. I don't really care as long as I can be a big sister! Ne, papa?"

Ichigo couldn't remove his eyes from his daughter who was looking intently at him with innocent eyes and pouted lips that was just like someone he knew, and she was the only one who could make him do anything with that expression. Shit, this was going to be hard to get out of.

"My granddaughter is so sweet!" Isshin cried as he hugged Mai. He then looked at his son and the mother of his grandchildren, and gave them both a mischievous smile. "You two better get married and fulfill my granddaughter's wish!

Both Rukia and Ichigo could feel a vein pop. They were about to hit Isshin when the old man suddenly lifted his smiling granddaughter.

"Do not come near me with your fists! I will not permit you to show violence before my granddaughter!" he cried as he held Mai like a shield.

"Let go of her, old man!" Ichigo shouted as he stood up and tried to detach Mai from Isshin.

Takeshi turned around and faced his mother. "I don't get it," he said.

"Don't get what, sweetie?" Rukia asked.

He rubbed his chin as he thought carefully. "Most of my friends' parents are married and have kids together. But you and otousan are not husband and wife…"

Everyone suddenly turned their attention to Takeshi. This kid was only ten years old but he was starting to get too logical, which was not a good thing for his parents at the moment.

"And okasan looks a lot younger than my friends' mothers," Takeshi continued, "I remember hearing someone say that you must have had me when you were really young. After all, none of your friends are married or have any kids."

Rukia could see her vision getting blurry. Ichigo was covering Mai's ears so she wouldn't listen to her brother and think too deeply into it. Both parents were starting to sweat a lot as Isshin and his two friends shared the same grin across their face. They were hoping for something like this to come up…

"Takeshi—"

"My grandson is so bright!" Isshin ran to his grandson and rubbed his bearded face against his grandson, cutting off Rukia's voice who was trying to reason with her son.

Urahara fanned himself as he nodded. "Yes, he is right indeed. You raised an intelligent grandson Isshin!" he stated with a singing tone.

"You two old man need to shut up!" Ichigo cried.

Mai looked up at her father's angry face but couldn't hear what he was yelling about. She looked at her mother who still looked a bit dazed. And Mai's "Taki-nii" was looking around the room as if waiting for an answer. She was starting to feel bored so she permitted a loud yawn.

Rukia and Ichigo's attention quickly focused on Mai who was yawning quite loudly. Taking advantage of this, the parents grabbed their kids and ran upstairs, shouting to the rest of the party, "We're taking the kids to bed!"

Htstugaya followed his friends with his eyes. "Idiots," he whispered as Hinamori giggled next to him.

---

Ichigo carried his two kids on either side of him as Rukia opened the door to the room that Takeshi and Mai shared (last time Mai slept with Rukia so Takeshi wouldn't be disturbed from his sleep). They were coming back after forcing the kids into a quick bath and now they dropped their kids into their respectful beds, but for some reason Mai was fully awake.

"I want a bedtime story!" She cried.

"Shut up and just sleep Mai!" Takeshi yelled at her.

But she ignored her brother as she grabbed onto Ichigo's arm. "Papa! I want a story!"

Ichigo stared at his daughter, unsure of how to detach her from him. "Umm—"

"You should sleep Mai," Rukia gratefully interfered, "Papa can tell you a story next time—"

"But papa didn't tell me one last night!" Mai complained, "tears" forming in her eyes.

With a sigh Ichigo sat on the edge of Mai's bed. "Fine, but I'm only going to tell you a short one," he said.

Mai released her father with a smile and went under her blankets.

Rukia was planning on sneaking out but Takeshi grabbed her arm.

"If I have to hear another one of Mai's mushy love stories, you're going to suffer with me too," he smiled evilly at his mother.

Knowing she couldn't escape now, she walked to Mai's bed with Takeshi and settled onto her daughter's bed.

"Trying to escape and leave me here, bitch?" Ichigo whispered into Rukia who just waved off his comment.

"Ok, so what do you guys want to hear?" Rukia asked.

Takeshi shrugged and pointed his fingers to his sister who was full of smiles. "I want a happy love story!" she shouted.

Ichigo scratched his head as he sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Fine. Well let's see… once upon a time there was a noble girl who lived with her older brother in a place called 'Soul Society.' She was forced to live in a life according to the nobles' rules so she didn't have any friends. But it changed one day when she met a young man with unbelievable orange hair…"

---

"Where did you get that story from?" Rukia asked as she closed the door of Mai and Takeshi's room, who were now asleep.

Ichigo shrugged. "My mom used to tell it to me."

Rukia laughed. "Your mother is an interesting storyteller. Seriously, this story of a shinigami girl and a human teenager who fell in love… it was quite enjoyable."

"Sometimes the story seems related to me and my own life," Ichigo said, "Anyways, let hurry up and go to the others before they fall asleep."

"I wouldn't be surprised since your story was hell'a long."

"Shut up you midget."

The two parents walked downstairs and saw Isshin and Urahara singing into the karaoke mic that was connected to their television.

"Seems like everyone's already drunk," Rukia said.

Ichigo nodded and the two slipped into the living room. Rukia sat next to Orihime and Tatsuki, while Ichigo sat between Uryuu and Renji, the red head too busy picking a song to sing next.

"How the hell did this happen?" Ichigo whispered to Uryuu, who looked the least drunk within the group.

Uryuu didn't face his friend to answer him. "Apparently your father and Urahara brought out their strongest stuff and Matsumoto and Ikkaku started a drinking contest. Of course the others got dragged in, too."

Ichigo eyed his friend. "Then why don't you look drunk?"

"I just poured most of my share into Keigo's cup when nobody was looking," Uryuu pushed up his glasses and pointed to the "dead" body of Keigo in one corner of the living room.

Ichigo whistled and relax on the couch. Suddenly two hands landed on his shoulders. He looked behind him and saw Isshin and Urahara grinning mischievously.

"Your turn to sing!" Urahara exclaimed.

"WHAT?" Ichigo yelled. He tried to escape the two older men but they tighten their grips.

"Don't be shy, Ichigo!" Isshin cried, "There is nothing wrong with singing in front of friends!"

"LET GO OF ME BEARDY!"

Thankfully for Ichigo, Renji jumped in and grabbed the microphone from Urahara's hand. "I finally picked a song!" he cried as he punched in the number.

As Renji started to sing (with Ikkaku and Orihime singing in the background… drunk), Ichigo thought his father and his friend would finally let go of him, but they didn't.

"What do you want?!"

Isshin grinned at his son.

"HEY!" Matsumoto cried with realization, "Ichigo still hasn't had anything to drink!"

_Oh shit!_ Ichigo thought. He wanted to run but he was still being held hostage.

"Upsy dasy!" Urahara sang as he shoved sake down Ichigo's throat, straight off the flask. Ichigo could not retaliate and he ended up drinking every last drop of the sake.

Matsumoto and Orihime were cheering the orange head to not stop drinking and Ikkaku could be heard laughing his ass off for no reason.

Rukia looked at her friend and felt sorry for him. He didn't know that their friends had a tendency of drinking _gallons_ of alcohol for every party that they were in. She watched and took small sips of her sake as she watched Ichigo being fed sake after sake after sake… how can he take all of that in?

"ENOUGH!" Ichigo spat out most of the sake that he was storing in his mouth and started to beat the shit out of his father and Urahara, while Chad was trying to restrain his enraged friend.

"AH! My son is going to kill me!" Isshin cried as he ran and hid behind Rukia, "After all these years of being missing, he returns as a crazy man!"

"You're the crazy one here!" Ichigo yelled at his father as he ripped Isshin's grip from Rukia, "And I always had intentions of killing you!" He sent a right hook at his father.

Isshin flew across the room and hit the wall with the poster of his wife. "MASAKI!" he exclaimed as soon as he got up, "I failed at raising our son! Not only did he run away from his family but now he's back to try and ruin everything I worked so hard for!" Ichigo wanted to hit his father who kept ranting on and on… "I cannot stay in this world and watch my one and only son become a mad man! My love, I shall be seeing you soon!"

Ichigo could not take it anymore. He grabbed one of the ceramic flasks and threw it at his father's head. It broke and Isshin fell to the floor, unconscious, twitching like a dieing bug.

"Ara ara!" Urahara sang behind his fan, "Looks like Isshin is the second one down from the drinking fest!"

"Why aren't you guys listening to me?!" Renji yelled through all the noise. When he heard Ikkaku laughing like a crazy hyena, he jumped on his friend and started to strangle him.

"Renji-AH-you bastard-_cough_" Ikkaku struggled to speak.

Yumichika sat beside his bald friend and snorted. "Hmph. Not only are you two ugly but you also fight ugly," he said as he flipped his hair.

The baldly and the red head stopped their fight and looked at their friend with weird eyelashes. Then the two looked at each other and smirked. Before Yumichika could figure out what was happening, his two friends grabbed his arms and started to beat him up. Soon, all three were hitting and yelling at each other.

Ichigo watched as his three friends were trying to knock each other out. He then looked over and saw that he was still standing next to Rukia after pulling his father away from her.

"Is it always like this?" he asked.

"I'd say that this is average," she responded.

Tatsuki looked over at her friend. "Why aren't you drunk yet?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "I don't get drunk easily these days. I can take a large amount of alcohol."

"Where was this talent ten years ago?" Yoruichi asked with a grin.

Ichigo looked at the purple-haired woman. "What do you mean?"

She whacked him the head.

"What the fuck was that about?!" Ichigo yelled as he held his throbbing head.

Yoruichi smiled and she said one word: "Takeshi."

Ichigo's anger suddenly disappeared and it was replaced by a deep red hue. "Shut up," he said as he looked away.

Tatsuki and Yoruichi laughed loudly while Rukia only smiled.

Ichigo looked at her. "What are you smiling about? Shouldn't you be asked the same question?"

This time Rukia slapped his head. "I'm still weak against alcohol. And because of my no-good-experience with you, nobody forces me to drink too much," she coolly responded.

Ichigo pouted and walked away from her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: halfway through my present... I was planning on writing some lemony stuff here (thus the M rating) but I wasn't in the mood. Kinda like "I'm-not-in-the-mood-for-sex" thing one might say to their boyfriend, lol. Anyways, no M stuff yet. I'm putting it off until Ichigo's past is more revealed.**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 7: The Old Days…

* * *

Except for Ichigo, Rukia, and their kids (who were still sleeping), everyone else was drunk. Literally, they were drunk.

By this time Chad started to sing the karaoke. Uryuu (who got caught by Urahara trying to run away, was fed _several _bottles of sake) was making out with his girlfriend Orihime. Renji and Tatsuki started their rivalry as they lashed out against each other. Matsumoto finally got Hitsugaya and Hinamori drunk, and the three of them playing strip poker. Urahara and Yoruichi… were nowhere to be seen. Karin, Yuzu and Jinata passed out and were sleeping on the couch. Yumichika was busy ranting on and on about his "beauty," as Ikkaku just kept laughing. Mizuiro was calling most of his girlfriends, giving them sweet talks. And Isshin and Keigo…were still dead.

Ichigo looked around the room and its chaos. He shook his head.

"I do NOT want to clean up this mess," Rukia said.

Ichigo nodded his head then looked at her, "Hey, come with me for a sec."

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand and they walked upstairs to his room. Once the room was closed they sat on his bed. Rukia, like she always did, grabbed one of his old mangas and lied on her stomach as she started to read it. Ichigo just sat next to her and looked out the window. They just stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Kind of reminds me of the old days," Rukia broke through the silence.

Ichigo looked down at her with a smile. "It sure does," he responded.

Rukia closed her book and sat up, looking straight into his amber eyes.

"So… what did you want to talk about?"

Ichigo looked deeply into Rukia's violet eyes and smiled. Without saying anything, he grabbed one of her arms and pulled her into his embrace.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm just thinking about the old days," he whispered into her hair as he smelled it. "You still smell like strawberries."

Rukia stopped tensing against Ichigo's body as she smiled. "I guess it was a way to constantly remind me of you."

Ichigo held her tighter. "Seven years. Two kids and seven years later here we are. Time sure does fly by quickly."

"I know," Rukia agreed, "but what's up with this sudden display of affection?"

"Don't be shy," he teased. Ichigo slowly pulled himself away from her but brought their face closer instead, "It's not like we haven't done something like this before… heck, we have two kids to prove it."

Rukia laughed lightly. "Yes, you're right, but if I'm correct, of the only five times that we've done it, half of the times we were drunk, and the other half was because your hormones was going way too out of whack."

Ichigo laughed right back at her. "I understand blaming alcohol, but those other times were because you kept tempting me with your short skirts."

"I never flashed my panties at you," Rukia glared.

"I know," Ichigo replied as his lips got closer to her ear, "But just seeing your legs drove me nuts. Heck, even after you had Takeshi only your body could make me feel so horny."

"And I'm guessing that I still have that magic over you," Rukia moaned from Ichigo's hot breath in her ear.

"You know it," Ichigo grunted as he moved Rukia's body so she was straddling him. "And I can prove it to you."

But before Ichigo could press his lips anywhere on her body, Rukia pulled away. "Ichigo."

"What?" he muttered with disappointment.

Rukia looked at him sternly. "I'm not sure about this."

Ichigo sighed. "Oi! Don't tell me that these seven years—"

"That is the least of it." Rukia interrupted.

Ichigo didn't say anything but glared at her.

"Two out of the few times we've done it you got me pregnant. I'm not sure I want to take another chance at this," Rukia sighed.

Ichigo smiled at her. "I can get some protection this time."

Rukia whacked him on the head.

"Don't even think about it," Rukia said sternly, "Besides, you know for a fact that that seven years thing is more of a factor here."

Ichigo heavily sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned against the bedpost. The two just hugged each other for awhile, just breathing in each other's scent.

Then, Ichigo felt like he couldn't take it any longer. He gently shoved Rukia's body off of him.

Rukia looked up and saw him grab something from his closet and open his bedroom door.

"Where are you going?"

"Cold shower," he harshly replied as he closed the door behind him.

Rukia smiled as she lay back on his bed.

"Idiot," she whispered into his pillow as sleep took her.

**Rukia's Dream/Flashback… 10 Years Ago**

"You may come in now," Ochi-sensei called out.

Rukia took one last breath as she slowly walked into her new class. "Konichiwa. Watashi Kuchiki Rukia desu. Orishgu ne," she announced as she bowed.

She was only in her first year of high school but had to move from Tokyo to Karakura to take care of her sick "grandmother." The old woman wasn't her biological grandmother, but she was the one who took care of Rukia before she got adopted into the Kuchiki Clan several years before. Her older brother, Byakuya, agreed to have his sister move into her grandmother's house, thinking this would be best because Rukia didn't like attending the classy high school.

After she finished her greeting, Rukia looked up and the first thing that caught her eyes was orange. Correction: orange hair. One of her classmates had unbelievable orange hair, and he was sitting next to the window.

---

As soon as the transfer student walked in, Ichigo felt his body tense. He didn't know why. He was just minding his own business, looking out the window like usual, when the new girl caught his eyes.

She was a petite woman with silky, black hair, with one strand of her bangs hanging across her forehead. She looked nervous but at the same time she wore an emotionless expression… that is until she saw him.

---

Amber met violet.

Violet met Amber.

---

"You midget!"

"You wanna make something of it, carrot top!"

Renji, Uryuu, Chad, Orihime, Tatsuki, and everyone else were staring at their two friends bickering at each other like always. Nobody knew how these two became friends… heck, they're not even sure if they should call the arguing idiots' relationship, "friendship." But they cannot deny that ever since Rukia transferred to their class, she and Ichigo, who sits next to her, seemed oddly close.

"Next time buy your own juice box bitch!"

"I wouldn't need another one if you hadn't stepped on mine earlier, strawberry."

Yup. Their relationship is very strange, just like their nicknames for each other.

"Can you guys shut up now?" Uryuu asked.

The two bickering "idiots" finally turned their faces away from each other with a "hmpf." Everyone else was glad that they could get some quiet again.

"Oh! By the way," Matsumoto shouted out, "I'm having a birthday party this weekend! Everyone is invited!"

No response.

"There's going to be booze."

"I'm there!"

"What time?"

"How much booze?"

"Where are you getting those?"

"Drunken-women-paradise!"

"Shut up, Keigo!"

"I want to go!"

Matsumoto grinned as her friends were now getting excited about her party. Little did she, or anyone else, know that that night would end up altering the future for their "idiots."

---

_Knock knock._

Ichigo waited but there was no response.

_Knock knock._

Again, nothing. He was starting to get impatient.

_Bam Bam!_

Ichigo slammed his fist against the door.

"HURRY UP MIDGET!" Ichigo yelled out.

"HOLD YOUR HORSES, YOU ASSHOLE!" Rukia's voice could be heard from the window directly above the beaten-up door. "I'M ALMOST READY!"

"Tsch." Ichigo crossed his arms across his chest and pouted. He walked around the front yard when the door suddenly opened. He turned around and saw an old woman smiling warmly at him.

"You must be Ichigo," she held out her hand which Ichigo took and shook. "I'm Yume, Rukia's grandmother."

"How do you do?" Ichigo responded, "Um, sorry about the banging… and the shouting."

Yume-san smiled. "No problem. I often hear Rukia yelling these days. And it seems most of the time it is when you call her."

Ichigo didn't know how to reply back, so he just smiled and nodded.

Yume-san opened the door even wider. "Com'on in. I think Rukia is going to take a lot longer."

Ichigo immediately walked into the door, already liking Yume-san a lot more than Rukia. He followed the elderly woman into the living room where she offered him some cookies.

"I must thank you," Yume-san started, "For taking such good care of Rukia."

"Not a problem. She's not so much trouble-maker… in fact, she _is_ the trouble."

Yume-san laughed loudly. "Yes, before she was adopted, Rukia would always cause so much trouble around here. My husband, bless his heart, would often get so stressed out because of her, but he would immediately forgive her when she starts pouting."

Ichigo nodded as if saying that he understood where Yume-san's husband was coming from. Afterall, how often did her pouts make him forget his anger and make him do whole bunch of silly things.

"I'm ready."

Ichigo looked up. He swore he felt his jaw hit the ground.

Matsumoto strictly told everyone that they had to dress up formally. Why? Well, she was just a classy girl. So Ichigo wore a nice pair of clean, black, dress-pants and a button-up, crimson shirt, with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Even though this attire might not seem formal, on him it did (and boy does he look good! wipe off drool). But he was nothing compared to Rukia.

Rukia went shopping several days before with the girls but found nothing that she liked. Then she remembered the black, strapless dress that her sister, Hisana, bought before her death. The dress hugged her from the chest to her hips, and from there on it effortlessly flowed out onto the ground. There was a high slit on the left side of her dress. And there were patterns of flowers, in red, drawn and embroidered opposite to where the slit was.

Rukia stared at her friend and smiled widely with a blush. "What do you think?"

Ichigo did not know how to respond. He just kept staring at her with his mouth open. He was only able to get out of the trance when Yume-san slapped him hard on the back.

"You look amazing!" Ichigo blurted out before he could stop himself. He quickly turned away as his face started to become red. He could see Yume-san smiling (rather mischievously) from the corner of his eye.

"Well don't you two look handsome!" Yume-san exclaimed, "Let's take a picture!"

The two friends didn't know why the old woman wanted a picture. But they couldn't say no when she started to use her "I'm-an-old-woman-who-will-die-soon-and-all-I-want-is-a-picture-of-my-granddaughter-in-a-beautiful-dress-with-a-handsome-young-man-standing-next-to-her" tactic to get the two standing together for a picture.

After getting blinded from the flash that went off a million times, Ichigo and Rukia left her house and walked towards Matsumoto's.

For some reason there was an awkward silence between the two. They had a good distance between them, but whenever a man walked by and eyed Rukia, Ichigo would quickly stand next to her and send the man (or men) a threatening glare. Rukia could very well take care of herself, but for some reason she felt vulnerable tonight, and didn't mind Ichigo protecting her.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of silence, the two reached Matsumoto's house. It was quite large, but not large enough to be a mansion. Still, many people, in elegant attire, could be seen.

"Well," Ichigo sighed as he scratched the back of his head, "Let's go and get this over with."

Rukia nodded and the two finally walked inside.

* * *

**hehe. I hope you like Rukia's flashback. I'm going to write more about the past in future chapters...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Another funny chapter. I know by now some of you guys hate me for not moving on with the story... BUT every chapter has its importance!!!!! to some extent. I'm not into stories that have too many openings. My stories must include as much detail as possible! BUT DO READ THIS CHAPTER! and the next and the next...etc. Ichigo's disappearance shall be revealed... little by little!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 8: Hangover

* * *

Rukia woke up the next morning and saw that she was still on Ichigo's bed. She turned around, thinking Ichigo would be lying next to her but noticed that it was empty. In fact it looked like nobody had occupied the bed except for her. The clock on his bed stand read 6:05 am on a Sunday morning. Confused and concerned, Rukia slowly got out of the bed and opened the door.

Rukia checked on Mai and Takeshi, who were still sleeping soundly in their beds. Not wanting to wake them up too early, she closed the door and crept downstairs. She saw exactly what she expected. Everyone was still dead.

"There is no way in hell these idiots are going to wake up, even if a bulldozer comes in," said a voice behind her.

Rukia turned around and was startled to see Ichigo.

He looked down and grinned. "Ohayo."

"Ohayo," she quickly responded with a smile.

Ichigo handed her a cup of coffee which she took without a thought. Not wanting to see anymore of the mess in front of them, they walked back upstairs to Ichigo's room.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Quite well," Rukia replied, "You?"

"I would have if someone wasn't sleeping on my bed," Ichigo snorted.

Rukia laughed. "So where did you sleep?"

Ichigo pointed at the floor. Rukia blinked and then started laughing again.

"I don't get what's funny." He pouted.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" Rukia wiped away a tear, "Or just slept with me on the bed. We've done it enough times."

Ichigo looked at her with disbelief. "Didn't you say you weren't ready yet?!"

He couldn't believe her. When he returned from his _very_ cold shower, he felt like getting another one as soon as he saw her sleeping on his bed. And now she's saying she was fine sleeping together? Seriously, when will the teasing end!

"I didn't mean that we _do _something, but only sleep," Rukia glared at him, "Or can you not keep _it_ in your pants?"

Ichigo blushed at her last statement. "Midget. It's your fault."

Rukia just sighed, not wanting to continue their argument. She sat on Ichigo's bed and looked out the window as she continued to sip her coffee.

"By the way," Ichigo interrupted, "What did you dream about? You looked like you were enjoying it."

"What, now you watch me when I sleep? You must be a pervert."

"Bitch," Ichigo said as he raised his angry fist at her.

"I dreamt about the first time we met," Rukia answered casually, "And the first time you met Yume-obaasan… and the night that led up to Takeshi."

Ichigo smiled, "Idiot."

Without warning, Rukia slapped him in the head. Some things never change.

"Mama?"

Rukia looked up and saw Mai walking in, rubbing her eyes, and her gorgeous orange hair sticking out in several areas. Rukia placed her coffee mug on Ichigo's desk and went over to her daughter. Even though Mai was six years old, she was still quite small. Ichigo was afraid that she might become a midget like her mother.

"Why are you up so early?" Rukia asked as she picked up her daughter and walked back to Ichigo's bed.

"I had a scary dream, that's all," Mai wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and yawned.

Ichigo moved to his bed and sat next to her. "What did you dream about?"

Mai rubbed her chin, trying to remember. "Some scary man with long black hair tried to take mama away from me and Taki-nii. Papa tried to stop him, but…"

"But what?"

"… I don't remember," Mai blinked thoughtlessly.

Ichigo looked up from his daughter and stared at Rukia. Even though they didn't say anything, they knew that they were thinking about the same thing: their daughter was becoming absentminded like Yuzu and Isshin.

"When does she start school?" Ichigo asked.

"This spring," Rukia answered back with a stern tone.

"Thank kami-san," Ichigo let out a sigh of relief.

"OKASAN!"

Both parents jumped up in surprise. Knowing that the voice was coming from Takeshi they ran to his room (Mai being carried by her father).

Rukia looked at her son whose eyes were wide with shock and sweat covering his body and his bedsheets. Rukia gasped upon seeing her son in such a state. "Takeshi!" she exclaimed as she hugged her son who wouldn't stop trembling.

"Son, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked as he walked over to him and wiped off some of the sweat.

Takeshi looked at his father even with his mother still hugging him.

"I… I just… It was a bad dream that's all," Takeshi whispered to his parents.

"You sure you're ok?" Rukia asked as she lifted herself from Takeshi. He nodded and Rukia sighed in relief. Then, she smacked Ichigo on the head.

"What the hell is it this time?!" He yelled at her.

"It's because you had to tell the kids a bedtime story that had kidnapping and monsters in it!" Rukia yelled at him, "I don't care if that bedtime story is a love story or a funny story! Never tell it to them again!" With that she hit him again.

The parents were bickering at each that they didn't realize Mai crawling to her brother. She whispered in his ear, "Did you also see a scary man taking mama away?'

Takeshi wide eyes looked at his sister. How did she know? But before he could ask her Rukia grabbed his arm and led him to the restroom to clean him up.

---

Ichigo walked downstairs again while Rukia was busy getting the kids ready. He thought that Takeshi's scream earlier might wake some people up but nobody seemed to have heard it. They were all still dead.

Scratching his orange hair, Ichigo walked into the kitchen and grabbed his weapons. With two of Yuzu's pot pans in his hands, he returned to the living room. He closed his eyes and extended his arms far away from him as he can. Then, he started banging the pots together.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Ichigo kept banging the pots together. It was by the tenth hit that people were starting to stir in their sleep. He knew that their hangovers were going to make the noise even louder so it wouldn't be long until they all woke up… on the wrong side of the bed, no less.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

People were groaning and shouting, making their hangover even worse. Ichigo just kept banging the pots with an evil grin. _They deserve this pain_, he thought to himself.

After thirty minutes of nonstop banging everyone was now awake. One by one they went into the available bathrooms to wash themselves up.

"Idiots."

Ichigo turned around and saw his son walking down the stairs with Rukia and Mai.

"Ojiisan!" Mai ran to her grandfather and jumped on top of him.

"Offt!" Isshin cried when he felt Mai landing on him. Whenever he wasn't drunk he would grab his grandkids and play with them, tossing them in the air and causing a mess. But today's hangover seemed too much to handle. And it was getting worse as Mai kept bouncing up and down on his stomach. Ichigo could be heard laughing from the other side of the living room.

Rukia sighed and went into the kitchen. Yuzu was still in her bathroom and her hangover was so intense, she did not feel like making breakfast. So Rukia, being the sweet nee-san that she was, started to cook. After setting up the miso soup and the rice, Rukia was getting ready to make some side dishes. She opened one of the high cabinets to grab some salt, but she couldn't reach it. She was about to grab the stool that Yuzu always used (since the two almost had the same height), when another hand reached up and grabbed it.

"I didn't know you can cook," Ichigo said as he smiled down at Rukia.

"I learned from Yuzu while I was pregnant with Mai," she responded as she got the salt from Ichigo, "Somebody had to cook while Yuzu and Karin were busy with school."

"Yeah but you're still short." Ichigo soon regretted his words when Rukia stomped on his foot.

He bent down to grab his aching foot, cursing and thinking about a way to get back at her. An evil thought came into his mind. He looked around and saw that no one. Some were in the bathrooms while the others were lying on the couches, trying to put their headache to sleep.

Without warning, Ichigo covered Rukia's mouth with one hand and swiped off the back of her hair with the other, leaving her neck bare. At first Rukia was startled and was about to yell into Ichigo's hand but only gasped as she felt his mouth meeting the back of her neck. He was sucking and nipping at her skin, leaving a mark. Ichigo knew she would be mad about this, but her hair would be able to hide it easily.

After making a satisfying hickey on her neck, Ichigo released her, and Rukia slumped over the sink. She was about to yell at him but noticed that he was leaving the kitchen… with an evil smirk across his face.

_Bastard_, she thought to herself as she held onto the back of her neck. She could still feel the warm of his mouth. Rukia was blushing but didn't care because she was trying to think of a new plan to get her revenge. While looking down at the rice that finished cooking something came to mind. Soon, the evil grin on Ichigo's face appeared on her face.

---

"What the fuck?"

Everyone looked up from their delightful breakfast and stared at Ichigo who had a weird look on his face.

"What's the matter oniichan?" Yuzu asked.

"This rice tastes funny…" Ichigo said.

Yuzu took a bit of her rice and had a thoughtful look on her face. "It tastes fine."

Ichigo looked at everyone else and noticed that they were agreeing with Yuzu. Feeling like something was wrong he stuck his chopsticks into Yuzu's bowl and took some rice. He shoved it into his mouth and after chewing it for some time he immediately looked at Rukia with an evil glare, while she was trying hard to stop laughing.

Ichigo picked up his rice and walked to the kitchen, muttering something about "midget… kill… bitch… fucker…" as he dumped his old rice out and got a new batch. Apparently Rukia dumped a _lot_ of salt and whatnots into his share of rice.

"Okasan, what did you do?" Takeshi asked his mother.

Rukia only replied with a wink and big smile, then when back to her breakfast like everyone else, who kind of figured out what just happened to Ichigo.

"Rukia-nee," Karin called out, "Don't you have to go somewhere today?"

Rukia nodded as Ichigo got back to his seat. "I need to go to Tokyo to meet with Ukitake-san about the new gallery."

"Can papa go to?" Isshin asked as he crawled towards Rukia with sparkling eyes.

Rukia gave an awkward smile. "I'm sorry Kurosaki-san. I was planning on taking only the kids today—"

"But I want to go too!"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind getting some fresh air."

"You mean 'polluted air.' It's a lot cleaner here then there."

"But it would be cool to see the gallery since we haven't seen it yet."

"Lets spend the night there!"

"We have work tomorrow Matsumoto."

"But taicho—"

"Let's call in sick!"

Rukia could only let out a sigh. She knew that once these people decide to do something it was impossible to stop them. So after finishing breakfast everyone (well, at least those who didn't live in the Kurosaki Clinic) went back to their house to get ready. They agreed to return after lunch, and Rukia took the kids upstairs to get ready since it was almost noon by the time everyone left.

Ichigo was in his room, sitting in front of his desk. He really did not feel like going but Mai and her pouts got him to say yes (like he said, she was becoming more and more like her mother). He was about to leave his room when he remembered something. Ichigo grabbed his duffel bag (which he brought with him when he returned from wherever he was) and started to rummage through the books and papers. He finally found the paper he was looking for and read it.

"Shit," he told himself, "its close by."

"What is?"

Ichigo quickly shoved the paper back into his duffel bag and turned around. Karin was standing behind him with his arms crossed.

"Wh-what?" Ichigo stammered.

Karin stared at her brother. "You heard what I said. What's 'close by'?"

Ichigo could feel sweat dropping down his back. "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

Karin didn't look convinced and Ichigo knew it. But she couldn't continue to pester her brother about it because Rukia was calling for them to get in the car.

Ichigo couldn't believe how good Rukia's timing was. "Let's go," he quickly said and led his sister out the door.

When they reached outside Ichigo could see his kids in the van with Yuzu, Rukia sitting in the passenger seat in the front. Karin looked one more time at her brother and then walked into the car, sitting next to her sister.

"LET'S GO!" Isshin cried as he jumped out of the house. He locked the door and was about to go into the car when he got kicked by Ichigo. "What was that for?"

Ichigo grabbed the keys from his father and pushed him next in the back of the van, sitting next to his kids. "There is no way I'm letting you drive my family around while you're still suffering from a hangover."

"But then why are you letting Uryuu and Chad drive the others?" Isshin pointed at the cars behind him.

"Because they didn't drink as much as you," Ichigo snorted as he got into the driver's seat.

"I set the navigation system to lead you to the gallery," Rukia said as she kept pushing on some buttons on the navigator, "Just follow it and you'll be good."

"I know what I'm doing, midget," Ichigo said, earning him a slap on the head as he started the engine.

---

Ichigo, Chad and Uryuu were all driving vans. Uryuu was driving Orihime, Tatsuki, Urahara, Yoruichi and Jinta, while Chad was driving Hitusgaya, Hinamora, Matsumoto, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika. Apparently Keigo and Mizuiro decided not to go (Keigo was still too affected by the alcohol and Mizuiro had a date…x3). It was a nice drive and the drivers were thankful when almost everyone in their car fell asleep.

But Ichigo kept feeling weird. In his car Rukia was the only one awake with him. She kept talking on and on about how excited she was about her new gallery, and how she wanted to show off her amazing art to Ichigo, who seemed to be the only one that doubted her skills.

"I can't wait see Ukitake-san. He's been so helpful with my work," she stated.

"Ukitake..." Ichigo said, "Where have I heard that name before?"

"He used to work at the police station in Karakura," Rukia answered, "He transferred to Tokyo because his wife, Unohana-san, got a job at one of the biggest hospital in Tokyo—ICHIGO!"

Rukia screamed from the shock when Ichigo lost control of the wheel and skidded off, almost hitting a car on the other side of the road.

"Sorry!" Ichigo shouted out the window at the other car.

When he faced forward again, Rukia noticed that his face was pale white.

"Ichigo, what's wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing," Ichigo quickly answered. And before Rukia could start her "no-you're-not-so-tell-me-what's-going-on-or-else" speech, he asked, "If he's a cop, why does he help you with your art?"

Rukia felt pissed but answered his question. "He suddenly became ill and so he retired from the force and works with his best friend, Kyouraku Shinsui, with whom he majored in 'art' back in college."

Ichigo nodded and just kept listening to Rukia talk on and on about her art, completely forgetting about almost getting into an accident. But what Ichigo was shocked about the most was the fact that nobody in the car had woken up. He looked in the rear view mirror and noticed everyone sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**hmmmmmmm. I wonder what's going on... (trying hard to keep a straight face) Read the next two chapters and it shall be known!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Man... I'm dragging this story on and on! I apoligize to my readers for taking too long but it's going to get juicy. Just think about the previous chapters as time to get you guys ready for the rollercoaster ride... your cart has been going up and up, and you're waiting for the drop but it's not happening yet... and suddenly _WOOSH_! you go down with a scream! This is the final stop before going down!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 9: Ukitake-san and Unohana-san…aw, shit

* * *

"We're here!" Rukia yelled in the car to wake everyone up.

It was around 5pm in the evening when they finally arrived at Tokyo. Ichigo and the others parked in front of a huge, white building that was still being constructed in some parts inside the shop.

One by one everyone stepped out of the car and stretched their tired muscles.

"Man, about time we got here," Takeshi yawned.

"Ukitake-san!" Rukia called out to the man walking towards everyone.

"Kuchiki! Good to see you again!" He exclaimed, "I didn't know you were bringing with you an entire party." Rukia went around introducing everyone.

"And finally, this is the father of Takeshi and Mai, you know, the one I told you about?" Rukia said.

Ukitake turned to Ichigo who shook his hand. But the orange hair suddenly caught his attention. He studied Ichigo's face when he realized who he was. "Aren't you—"

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo," Ichigo quickly interrupted with a weird smile, "Please to meet you for the _first_ time."

Ukitake stared at him for a moment and gave Ichigo a reassuring smile. "Nice to meet you. I always wondered who the father of these kids was.

"Now, Rukia! Come with me. I need to go over some final plans with you before we finish up the gallery and start putting up some arts."

Everyone followed Ukitake who was explaining which paintings would hang on which wall, etc. They were all "wow-ing" and "aw-ing" at the large building and Rukia's paintings. After about an hour of going over the final details Ukitake decided to take everyone to dinner.

Rukia and others got back to their cars. "We're going to my apartment and get ready there," she informed everyone, "Apparently Ukitake-san wants to go to a fancy restaurant… and yes, Matsumoto, you were right about making us bring some nice clothes."

Matsumoto was wearing a victorious look on her face. Being the classy kind of person that she is, she forced everyone to bring some nice attire in case they decided to go somewhere fancy for dinner.

"Wait a sec," Ichigo interrupted, "You have an apartment here?"

Rukia nodded. "Ukitake-san was able to get me one, saying it was important to have one since I'm going to be coming here quite often. But I haven't spent too much there though."

Everyone got into their vans, but Ichigo still felt insecure about something. And this didn't go unnoticed to his little, black hair replica. Takeshi remembered how his father had been acting weird all day. Not to mentioned how Ukitake-san seemed to know him. Takeshi wanted to go to a library and see if his father used to reside in Tokyo, but he couldn't get away as his mother took everyone back to their apartment.

The apartment was huge. Literally. It should be called a condo… if only there was a second floor. But still, the place had four bedrooms, two and half bathrooms, a large family room, and an amazing kitchen (which Yuzu and Orihime liked the most). Takeshi and Mai's room still haven't been fully furnished since they weren't moving in permanently. If anything, they would only visit this place with their mother and spend at least one night before going back to Karakura. So everyone else took their rooms and the spare guest room, to change and get ready for dinner.

Ichigo went into Rukia's room with Takeshi and Mai. Once Ichigo closed the door, Rukia dropped their bags on top of her bed.

"Takeshi. Go take a bath with your father," she called out to her son.

"Why are you making us take a bath?" Ichigo glared at her.

Rukia glared back. "Because I don't want you or Takeshi smelling like sweat when we go to the restaurant."

With a "hmph" from both father and son, they entered Rukia's master bathroom. They went inside the tub that was now filled with warm water.

"Ahhhh… this feels good," Ichigo sighed as he let his muscles relax in the water, "Takeshi, come here. I wash your back."

Takeshi nodded and got closer to his father.

Ichigo grabbed a body-scrubber and started to scrub his son's arms.

Takeshi looked at his father. "Ne, otousan?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever resided here in Tokyo during the time you were gone?"

Ichigo blinked and looked at his son with a shock. "What do you mean?"

Takeshi shrugged his shoulders. "I just want to know. You seem quite familiar with the place, that's all."

Ichigo stared at his son as he also stared back. Suddenly, Ichigo splashed water at his son.

"What the heck?!" Takeshi yelled.

"I thought I told you not to think about that," Ichigo chuckled, "Just relax."

Ichigo kept splashing water at his son. Takeshi, getting annoyed, decided to retaliate. He splashed water back at his father.

"AH!" Ichigo yelled as water got into his eyes.

The two kept splashing water at each other screaming and laughing loudly. They didn't notice the huge mess that they were causing.

"ENOUGH!"

Ichigo and Takeshi stopped and looked up. By the open door, Rukia was glaring at them with hands resting on her hips. That was when they noticed the damage that they've caused in the bathroom. They were in for some deep shit now.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Rukia yelled. She grabbed a bucket and whacked at both father and son on the head. "GET OUT NOW!"

"Ow," Takeshi muttered as he rubbed his sore head. Muttering curses he grabbed the towel his mother handed him and wiped himself up before he got his boxers on and left.

When Takeshi was gone Rukia returned her glare at Ichigo who was still in the tub. "Why aren't you moving?"

Ichigo glared back at her. Then, he smirked. "Fine. You asked for it."

"What—" Rukia was confused when she suddenly realized what he meant.

Ichigo stood up and walked up to her… completely naked.

"Ichigo! What do you think you're—" Rukia's voice got cut off again when Ichigo grabbed her and closed the bathroom door. Before she knew it, Ichigo had her pinned against the door, caged between his arms where his palms were leaning against the door.

"I'm just following orders," he whispered in front of her.

Rukia was turning red and was trying _really_ hard not to look down.

Ichigo noticed her resistance. "You can look down if you want. I'm sure you want to see it too. I know _it _wanted to," he smirked evilly at her.

"Shut up!" Rukia yelled. She whacked Ichigo on the head again with the bucket that she was still holding.

"God damn it!" Ichigo shouted. He pulled away from Rukia who left the bathroom.

Ichigo walked over to the tub, grabbed the bucket that Rukia used earlier to hit him with, and pour some cold water over him. Once satisfied, he grabbed his towel, wiped himself off, wrapped it around his waist, and walked out.

---

By the time the moon was fully out, everyone was ready. Ichigo followed the directions that Ukitake-san gave him to the restaurant. It wasn't too far away from the apartment so they all arrived on time. The restaurant is in fact, located in a five-star hotel so it stood out.

"This way, please," a waitress guided them to the table that had already been reserved for them in an exclusive room. It was located on the highest floor of this twenty storey hotel. It was a long wait to reach and everyone was getting impatient.

"This is bullshit," Ikkaku murmured, "Why couldn't the restaurant be located in a lower level. I'm starving."

The waitress that was guiding everyone was giving off a nervous smile.

Yumichika flipped his hair. "Such an ugly person as yourself cannot understand true beauty. This restaurant must give delicious and beautiful food and at the same time provides an elegance view of this city."

"Hmph," Ikkaku snorted as he crossed his arms across his chest.

_Ding!_

"Finally!" Matsumoto cried out.

Everyone walked out of the elevator and the waitress took them to the end of the hallway and opened a room with double-doors.

"Welcome!"

Everyone looked over and saw Ukitake-san standing by the large windows with three other people.

"Allow me to introduce my friends," he started, "This is my friend Kyouraku Shinsui and his fiancé Nanao, who is the manger of this hotel. And this is my wife, Unohana, a doctor at the hospital a few blocks away."

Everyone greeted one another. Ichigo tried to stand "in" his group of friends by standing in the middle but his hair screamed his name out.

And it was noticed by Unohana.

"You're—"

"That's the father of Takeshi and Mai," Ukitake interrupted his wife, "His name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

Being the intelligent woman that she is, Unohana caught on to what was happening. She turned around and smiled at Ichigo as she stuck her hand out. "Hello, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo, first hesitating, grabbed her hand and shook it. "Hello." He noticed the tight squeeze from Unohana's handshake. He knew what to expect.

* * *

**Next chapter will have it all!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: IT'S HERE!!!! Ichigo will now tell you where he has been!!!! OMG! I'm getting excitied!! Oh! And because I'm giving you guys this "7-chapters-in-one-day" present, I'm not uploading for at least 3-4 days because I need to write more... but don't fret! I shall not be too far away! I'm already working on the later chapter!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 10: His Whereabouts

* * *

Ichigo watched on as his family and friends talked on and on with Ukitake and his company. Shinsui was enjoying his drinks with almost everyone, while Ichigo just watched. He couldn't ignore the fact that Unohana kept looking at him. He knew that she wanted to talk but first, they had to get away from everyone without getting noticed.

This chance arrived when Shinsui, Isshin, Urahara, Matsumoto and Ikkaku got drunk enough that they got out a karaoke machine (from who knows where) and started to cause a muck. Ichigo was laughing with his friend when he noticed beckoning him outside the dinner room and into another. Quietly he left the room and followed her.

"How's your vacation coming along, Kurosaki-kun?" Unohana asked as soon as Ichigo closed the door.

"It's been going well… sensei," Ichigo replied as he scratched his hair.

Unohana smiled and nodded towards him. She walked out to the veranda and Ichigo followed with his head hanging down.

"I never would have guess that you were the father of those kids," she chuckled, "I must be getting old. I should have noticed something when I heard their surname was 'Kurosaki.'"

Ichigo looked at his college professor and his boss, Unohana. "I'm sorry to ask you this… but can you please not tell them where I've been these past seven years?"

Unohana's smile disappeared and replaced it with a serious expression. "And may I ask why not?"

Ichigo sighed and looked up at the night stars. "I don't want to hurt them."

"How can knowing the truth—"

"It's not about _what _I have been doing that'll hurt them," Ichigo interrupted, "But… _why_ I was doing it."

His sensei blinked for a few seconds. She then placed a smile on her face. "I'm guessing I can't ask more information from you."

Ichigo didn't say anything. He kept looking up.

"My husband and I'll keep your promise… But that is only for a month."

"What?" Ichigo turned his gaze to his sensei.

Unohana nodded her head. "Your vacation from the hospital is only a month, remember? And there is no way I'm letting one of our best residents leave the hospital for too long. A lot of your fellow doctors and your patients rely on you. So, by the time you return to Tokyo, they'll have to know the truth. And when they ask us, we will not deny it from them."

Ichigo didn't say anything. He just nodded as looked down at his feet.

"I hope you can figure out how to tell your family… and sooner the better. Without you, the hospital has been pretty busy."

"One month. All I need is but one month," Ichigo said.

Unohana nodded her head. "Well then, we should get back before the other's realize we're missing."

"Oh! And please come by the hospital tomorrow if you can. Nakatsu-san returned and I want you to check something for me."

"Hai."

The student and teacher started to leave the room. But they didn't realize that a shadow has been following them and heard their entire conversation.

"So… he's been here," Takeshi poked his head out from underneath the table that he had been hiding under, "I got to find out more."

* * *

**So Ichigo has been in Tokyo... Now Takeshi found out _WHERE_ his dad has been, but he's going to soon find out _WHY _he has been in Tokyo. Wait and see why Ichigo had to leave Rukia and their kids!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hey guys! SORRY for taking longer to upload than I promised. I was having some trouble with my internet lately but all is well now! **

**This time I can't promise when I'll upload because I'm trying to write at least five chapters in advance so that I can make changes to the story if I want to. I'm also studying for my finals and creating a new fanfic for Bleach. So stay tune!! But hopefully by the end of this week or next week I can get chapter 12 up. **

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Bleach

* * *

**P.S.** This story does _**NOT** _have anything to do with the original story of Bleach. I apoligize for those who got confused. I thought I wrote this down in the beginning... maybe not (I'm such a klutz). I hope this does not affect you guys from reading this. I do have some other fics in mind but this came first. So wait for other stories of this famous couple 'cuz I have tons!

* * *

Chapter 11: Whose Home?

* * *

Everyone was asleep.

After returning from a very exciting dinner with Ukitake and company, they returned to Rukia's apartment and almost everyone feel asleep… except for Takeshi.

After finding out exactly what he wanted to learn that night at dinner, he had been waiting for everyone to sleep so that he could use the computer in his mother's study room. Of course he had to wait for a long time… and just like his dad, he's not very patient.

By 2:38 am, Takeshi could hear everyone snoring in the rooms that they were borrowing from Rukia. He had to be careful no to wake up anyone because he was sleeping in the same bed with his sister and mother, while his father was sleeping on the couch next to his mom's bed. And in the living room, his grandfather was sharing the floor with Renji-san, Ikkaku-san and Chad-san since they are the biggest. The others were using his room along with his sister's and the guestroom.

He was lucky that Mai had a habit of wanting to sleep in the middle of the bed. Takeshi was able to slip out easily. But the hardest part was from here on. He had to open the door and not wake the others. Takeshi tip-toed to the door and looked behind him.

Still asleep.

Good.

Takeshi gently wrapped his fingers around the doorknob and quietly turned it around.

With one more glance behind him Takeshi shut his eyes tightly as he opened the door. Thank Kami-san that it was a new apartment because the door didn't make any creaking noise.

_FINALLY! _Takeshi thought to himself as he stepped out of the room. Now he had to walk across the hall to the study room. This was much easier. He walked passed his room and his sister's room. As soon as he saw the study room's door, he looked around one last time before turning the doorknob.

Once inside, Takeshi shut the door and quickly walked to his mother's computer. He knew that she had one password: 0412. He didn't know what that number meant but he knew that his mother uses it for everything. Pretty stupid… but oh! how so convenient at a time like this!

The computer turned on and it lighted the dark room. But since the door was closed, nobody would notice. He moved the mouse and double clicked on the internet icon. He went onto a search site and typed in "Tokyo address book" and clicked on the best website. On the search section Takeshi typed in "Kurosaki Ichigo."

"This is easier than I thought," Takeshi whispered to himself.

"What it?"

Takeshi gasped as he sat up. Standing by the door was… Karin.

Karin crossed her arms and stared at her nephew. "What are you talking about Takeshi?"

Takeshi could feel his palms getting wet. "Um—that is—I was just—"

Knowing that nothing much can come from him, Karin walked over to the computer and looked on the screen. In front of her was a page displayed "Kurosaki Ichigo. Address—"

"Ichi-nii…?" Karin looked at Takeshi. "How did you find out about this?"

Takeshi looked at his feet. "I heard otousan talking with Unohana-san this evening and apparently he works at her hospital."

Karin didn't know what to say. She looked at her nephew for a moment and turned her attention back at the screen. "Takeshi. Give me a piece of paper and pen."

"Why?" he asked as he handed his aunt the stuff she asked for.

"Because—" Karin said as she wrote down the address of the only Kurosaki Ichigo in Tokyo, "You and I are going to go visit his little home later this morning."

Takeshi's eyes widen with disbelief. "Seriously? Can we?"  
"Of course. Leave it to me."

---

"Let's go shopping!"

Takeshi couldn't believe his luck. His Karin-obasan was able to persuade Matsumoto into taking the girls shopping, while getting her father to agree to take the men with them. But Takeshi noticed that his father left early in the morning, only telling Rukia that he was going to get the van "checked" before heading home tomorrow morning.

"Rukia-nee," Karin looked at Rukia, "Takeshi and I have NO intention in shopping. And I promised to show him the best library here in Tokyo."

"But—"

"PLEASE Okasan!" Takeshi begged as he wore the same pouted look that his sister uses all the time against everyone.

Rukia didn't know how to respond to this face. "Eto… ano… ok."

"Yatta!" Takeshi cheered as he grabbed Karin's arm, "We'll be home by dinner!" And the two disappeared.

"Ne, obasan… Do you know how to get around in Tokyo?" Takeshi asked Karin as the two walked to a bus stop.

"Not really. But I already checked online on how to get to Ichi-nii's house. So there's not going to be any problems if we just follow the directions," Karin responded.

Once the number 12 bus arrived, Takeshi and Karin got on and rode it for several minutes. Takeshi wasn't into the city life so Tokyo never interested him before. But today was different. Today, in Tokyo, he was going to find out the truth about his father's disappearance.

"Com'on Takeshi," Karin grabbed his wrist, "We get off here."

Takeshi nodded and followed his aunt. _His house isn't too far from mom's apartment_, he thought.

But Ichigo's Tokyo home was much different looking. How should he phrase it… compared to Rukia's apartment, Ichigo's apartment building was… titanic.

"Wow," Takeshi breathed out.

Karin nodded in agreement. Just what has Ichigo been up to be able to own such a place?

"Let's go in."

"Ah."

But before they walked into the door, Karin noticed a very familiar silhouette coming out. Actually, it was a very familiar hair that caught her attention.

"Get over here!" Karin grabbed Takeshi's wrist and ran into the bushes.

"Nani—" Takeshi stopped his question as he saw his father stepping out from behind the sliding door.

"Damn it," Ichigo cursed to himself, "I can't believe I forgot this. Sensei is going to kill me."

Takeshi was still as a statue, afraid that his father might see him. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw his father get in the van (_get something checked my ass!_ he thought) and drive off.

"Looks like we're in the right place after all," Karin whispered.

The aunt-nephew walked into the building. It was hard trying NOT to look suspicious in front of the doorman and other people working in the front desk. Seriously, this place was more like a 5-star hotel.

"Number 605… on the top floor. Looks like he has the biggest apartment."

"On the internet it said that he has two floors," Takeshi replied back.

The two went into the elevator and had to wait a _looong_ time to reach the top. By the time they finally arrived, Takeshi could hear his heart beating really fast. The moment of truth was finally here.

"Let's go."

600…601…602…603…604…

"605. We're finally here… shit."

"What's wrong obasan?" Takeshi asked.

Karin pointed at the device on the doorknob. "We don't know the password to his apartment."

"Shit," Takeshi agreed.

The two sat in front of the door, thinking about all the possible numbers that Ichigo could use as his password. They tried his birthday, Takeshi's, Karin and Yuzu's (definitely not Isshin's), the day he graduated, the day of Masaki's death… but nothing seemed to work.

"Aa, mo-" Karin scratched her head, "I can't think of anything anymore. We reached a dead end."

Takeshi sighed and leaned against the door. He had to get through. This was the only thing left that was preventing him from finding out about his father, and there is no way he'd give up now. If only Ichigo had one kind of password like Rukia, and if he knew of it—

"Joto," Takeshi rose from his spot and knelt in front of the doorknob. "Maybe… just maybe—"

"What is it?" Karin asked. But Takeshi ignored his aunt as he pressed the four numbers that he was so used to: 0412.

_BEEP BEEP!_

The red light on the doorknob turned green.

"We're in!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"How did you know the password?" Karin asked.

Takeshi shrugged his shoulder as he stood up and grasp the knob. "It's the same as okasan's."

"Wha—" Karin wanted to ask more but Takeshi already turned the doorknob and opened it.

---

"Hello?"

"_Kurosaki-kun?_"

_Shit_. "Hai, Unohana-sensei," Ichigo answered.

"_You are bringing Nakatsu-san's charts am I right?" _Unohana asked.

Ichigo looked at the folder on the passenger seat. "Hai. I have it with me."

"_And what about Sakai-san, Yuichi-kun, and Hiroshi-san's 'past medical history' charts?"_

"SHIT!" Ichigo yelled through the phone before he could stop himself. "Just give me a few more minutes and I'll go get them."

"_Do hurry. I don't want my patients to die because of your mistake,"_ Unohana said. Ichigo could picture her smiling through the phone but with a deathly glare that if he was next to her, he knew he'd be pissing his pants right about now.

Ichigo hanged up his cell phone and turned the car around.

---

The apartment was amazing. As soon as they stepped in both Takeshi and Karin felt their jaws touch the floor. The living room was amazingly huge and it had a tall roof that the living room could be looked down at from the second floor. The kitchen was full of stainless furniture and could be filled with several chefs and their assistants. They would later discover that the apartment had six bedrooms and a large study room that had a corner stacked with… medical books?

"What is all this?" Takeshi asked as he scanned the books on Ichigo's wall.

Karin picked out a book and scanned through it. "They all look like medical books. Look, these are patient charts from… the TOKYO CENTRAL HOSPITAL?!"

Takeshi rushed over to where Karin was standing by Ichigo's desk. And as she said, there were paper after paper of patients from the hospital that Unohana-san worked in.

"These are Ichi-nii's handwriting," Karin examined the papers, "There is not doubt about it. Ichi-nii has been working here all this time—"

"Whose there?!"

Takeshi and Karin turned around and saw Ichigo staring at them with a shock expression. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!"

* * *

**OMG! What's going to happen?! Stay tune to find out!!!! lol**

**Next chapter is pretty long so I have it seperated into three chapters. Y'all like it!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for being late in the updates. Thanks for all the review!!! you guys are the best. And thanks a lot for sticking with me and this story. **

**I noticed as I went back to read the previous chapters there were TONs of grammatical and spelling error. Sorry about that. Also, the story is starting to lag a bit. And like the questions some of you guys have posted, things are a bit confusing. BUT! It shall get better. I'm already writing Chapter 20 and it is good (there will even be some lemon along the way, lol) So Stick with me!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 12: Why? Part 1

* * *

"Goddamn it," Ichigo scratched his head, "I can't believe you would go so far as to eavesdrop on your own father." 

"Gomen," Takeshi looked down at his feet.

"But still," Karin stepped in, "I never would have guessed you live in such a fancy apartment, let alone work at the best hospital in Japan.

Ichigo sighed and sat back on his couch. He looked at Takeshi who was sitting next to him. Not wanting to see his son in such a sad state, Ichigo patted the top of Takeshi's head and smiled. "Sorry for keeping this from you guys."

"Ne, otousan," Takeshi looked at his father, "WHY did you hide this from us?"

Ichigo frowned. "Will you ever stop asking?

"No."

Karin nodded her head in agreement with Takeshi. "And I'm not leaving until you tell us. Besides, we have still have _three hours_ left before we have to go back to Rukia-nee."

It was already the middle of the day. Ichigo tried to kick Takeshi and Karin out of his apartment but they literally glued themselves onto his couch. He had no choice but make a quick trip to the hospital and return home. He was half-hoping that they would be gone but life just hated him.

"Fine, I'll tell you… BUT! You must NOT tell anyone else."

"Why—"

"Just don't Takeshi!"

Takeshi closed his mouth and scooted closer to Ichigo to get all the detail.

"This is what happened…"

---

**Ichigo's Reason—7 Years Ago**

"KUROSAKI!"

The said man dropped his pencil and squinted. He looked over to the door and noticed three thugs standing by it.

"Who are you guys?" Ichigo asked as he stooped over to grab his fallen pencil.

The three men smirked. "We graduated from this school three years ago and now we're back to gain our revenge from the last time we met."

"And when was that?" Ichigo quickly asked without interest.

"NANI?!"

"Oi."

Ichigo turned around and saw Chad standing behind him.

"You might not remember but they're the first guys you beaten up in this high school."

"I see," Ichigo yawned, "But what are they doing here— Oh! You guys dropped back to high school?"

"NANI?!" The three men yelled again. They ran towards him with fists raised in the air. "Die, Citrus head—AUGH!"

Before any of their fists could reach him, Ichigo rushed over and kicked each men once, knocking them straight out.

"I don't remember them but they sure are weak," Ichigo snorted, "I didn't even break a sweat—"

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO!!!"

Ichigo turned around and saw Ochi-sensei standing in front of him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Getting rid of some idiots," he pointed down.

"Oh! Well, clean them up," She responded with a calm voice. Her students looked at her with confusion. _Was she really a teacher?_ Just as she was walking out to take her lunch break she looked back one more time. "And don't forget to get the report! If you don't turn it in before school ends today you'll get a zero."

Ichigo nodded his head as Chad tossed the thugs over his shoulder and walked out of class.

"Looks like you're in deeper trouble with the school than those three idiots," Uryuu patted Ichigo's shoulder.

"I know," he responded, "I just can't wait to graduate."

Ichigo sat back on his desk and slumped in it. Lunch just started but he had no bento or money to eat. AND he forgot his all-too-important report at home. Today seemed like a bad day.

"So, how are you going to turn in your assignment?" Takeshi asked as she and Orihime walked over to Ichigo's desk.

He scratched his orange hair and furrowed his eyebrows even more. "I called home. Thankfully Rukia was still there. Of course after today I need to go home with a new Chappy toy."

His friends laughed around him, but Ichigo didn't see the humor in it. Three years ago, while at Matsumoto's birthday party, somebody spike the punch. They didn't know how or why it happened but Ichigo and Rukia woke up the next day in one of Matusumoto's guestrooms… naked… in each other's embrace. Apparently they weren't the only ones in that state. Everyone else (who was drunk that is) got pushed into a guestroom with their boyfriend/girlfriend/whatever-friend and had a steamy night. But there were some people who were able to resist the teenage hormones, like Uryuu and Orihime. But they did make things official after that night.

Anyways, Rukia was so pissed that she refused to speak to Ichigo, blaming him when he was as innocent as her. This 'silent treatment' went on for about seven weeks and it was starting to irritate Ichigo to no end. Not only that, but she had caught a bad case of 'stomach-flu' that prevented her from coming to school for several days. Ichigo didn't know what to do until Yume-san called, saying she wanted to see him. When he got to their house, Rukia was visiting the doctor so Ichigo had time to talk with Yume-san. That day Ichigo felt a ton of 'responsibility' fall on his shoulder because Yume-san told him, with a big smile, that Rukia was pregnant. One drunken night and the two became expecting-parents. Rukia didn't want Ichigo to know because she didn't want him to think of something stupid, like get married (which he did suggest but she rejected). When Rukia got home, Ichigo and Yume-san were packing up most of their possessions. Apparently, Yume-san could not longer pay the rent of the house so she was being forced out. Ichigo thought that he should take care of them so proposed that they move into his family clinic. Rukia thought he was insane, bringing two strangers to live in his home… but Isshin loved the thought of having a bigger family, let alone the fact that he was literally bouncing off the walls with joy upon finding out that a beautiful, young lady was having his grandchild.

So for the next six and a half months Rukia lived in the Kurosaki clinic, along with her grandmother. Of course she had to drop out of school (while Ichigo had to deal with the annoying and painful death glares, comments, the "talks," etc. from students and teachers), but it was more difficult for Rukia to persuade her 'niisama' to allow her to move in with her grandmother, permanently. She didn't want the father of her child killed so she never mentioned to her brother about the pregnancy.

Takeshi was born in the middle of February. A healthy baby boy and Ichigo was thrilled to have a son. Yume-san was also a major support for Rukia and Ichigo, but when Takeshi was seven months old, she passed away. Rukia barely ate for days and spent most of her time cooped in her room that was next to Ichigo (they didn't like Isshin's idea of sharing the bed together). Ichigo was able to get her out of the trance when Takeshi started to get sick from the lack of care from his mother.

Three years later, Ichigo was only a few months away from graduating and Rukia was still with him, taking care of the house while everyone else was busy.

"Yo, Ichigo!" Mizuiro called out.

"What?"

"A guest is here to see you!"

"OTOUSAN!"

Ichigo yelped when something jumped on him and he fell off his chair. He looked up and saw a three year old, raven-haired, Ichigo replica smiling down at him. Ichigo no longer felt any pain or anger as he smiled back at Takeshi.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Ichigo asked as he ruffled Takeshi's hair.

"Protecting me from anyone that might attack."

Ichigo sat up and saw Rukia walking into the classroom with a large bag hanging on her shoulder.

"That's because he is a good boy," Ichigo patted Takeshi's head while the kid was giggling like crazy.

"No," Rukia responded, "it's because you filled his head with stupid antics of protecting me from anyone and anything."

"Rukia-san!"

"Kuchiki-san!"

"Kuchiki!"

Rukia was greeted by many of her former classmates. Although she thought it was a hassle to come to school just to drop off something that Ichigo left behind, she love seeing her old friend.

She smiled at everyone and walked back to Ichigo who sat back on his chair and Takeshi was placed on his lap. "Here is your report—" she handed him a manila envelop, "And your lunch, stupid Strawberry," she said as she pulled out a large bento from her bag.

Ichigo took all the things that Rukia gave him with a glare. He mumbled curses under his breath, careful not to let Takeshi hear it. The boy was too busy doodling to care anyways.

"Hey you guys!"

Ichigo looked over Rukia's shoulder and saw… well, three people he really didn't want to see. Matsumoto walked in, waving her hand, as Ikkaku and Yumichika followed.

"What the hell are you three doing here?" Renji asked as he stood up.

Matusmoto punched the red head without even looking. "We were bored so when we saw Rukia we decided to tag along."

"You three are weird 'senpais.' Who would want to come back to this dump after graduating?" Tatsuki asked.

Yumichika flipped his 'glossy' hair (according to him, that is) and looked at the tomboy. "At least we graduated."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" She asked with her angry fist slowly rising up.

"You shouldn't talk like that. Afterall, _you_ almost didn't graduate," Matsumoto commented.

Yumichika turned around and looked at her with a shocked face. "What are you talking about?!"

Ikkaku rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you've forgotten how you threatened the school board if they didn't let you graduate."

Yumichika's face was flaring. "How dare you!"

"Yes, yes," Matsumoto said as she started to pat Ikkaku's bald head, "And not to forget how you actually _did_ do those things when you were told you couldn't graduate."

"Shut your mouth, woman!"

Ichigo looked at his three friends who were literally trying to rip the other's throat out. "Oi. If you're going to argue amongst each other, then leave."

"What are you saying," Ikkaku stepped up to Ichigo with his angry face, nearly touching the orange head's own face, and electricity coming out of his eyes, "You think you're doing any better?"

Ichigo backed off with a disgusted look.

Uryuu pushed up his glasses as he began to talk. "Unlike you three, our class has been doing well, that is except for Abarai."

"Oi!" The red head shouted (but didn't fight back).

"Why am I involved with these two?" Matsumoto pouted.

"Don't tell me you forgot how you walked around school with _extra_ buttons open," Tatsuki pointed out. "The sensei's only let you graduate before any scandals about the school started."

Matsumoto pouted even more and crossed her arms under her "goddess of valley"-ness (as Keigo puts it).

"Ok guys!" Orihime popped in and clapped her hands, "Let's go have lunch!"

"Great idea, Orhime," Tatsuki patted her friend's head, "I really want to steal some of Rukia's food. They're too good for Ichigo to have all by himself."

"They only taste good because Yuzu taught her," Ichigo murmured.

Chad (when did he get back?) patted his friend's shoulder. "You shouldn't be disrespectful when she made all of that for you."

Ichigo grunted as he stood up. "Com'on kiddo. Let's go eat," he told Takeshi as he lifted his son away from his 'masterpiece' and placed him on his shoulders.

Orihime turned around and hugged her short friend with her usual bubbly attitude. "Ne, Kuchiki-san! Come join us for lunch on the roof! Just like old times!"

Rukia was about to agree when she suddenly remembered the phone call that she received just before she left the house. "I really wish I could but I have to go somewhere. Ichigo," she turned around to face the man who was bouncing their son up and down his shoudlers, "Watch Takeshi today. I have to go somewhere and he can't tag along."

Ichigo looked down at Rukia. "You mean, watch him _here_? In the middle of _school_?"

"Of course!" She snapped back, "Just be thankful that Ochi-sensei likes this kid. She might even forgive you for turning in the report late."

"Fine!" Ichigo snorted as he turned away.

Rukia said her goodbyes and left Karakura High School. Takeshi was very thrilled about staying with his father. Ichigo's classmates were also happy because Ochi-sensei and the other teachers soon forgot about the day's lessons, so instead got everyone else to play with the happy little boy who was totally unlike his sadistic father.

Rukia got on the bus and rode it to the mall in Karakura. There was a café inside where she was meeting someone. She hasn't met this person in years so she was feeling very nervous.

She sat down on a table near the door so her guest could easily find her. Her throat was getting immensely dry so she ordered an orange juice to quench it.

"Rukia," said a strong, cold voice.

The said woman stood up and bowed at the kenseikan-wearing man in front of her.

"Konnichiwa, Byakuya niisama."

---

Ichigo looked behind him and saw Rukia walking in. "Oi Rukia! How'd your thing go?"

Rukia kicked off her shoes and sat on the couch next to Ichigo. "Not bad. But I'm tired."

Takeshi was sitting in front of them, kneeling by the coffee table as he was drawing and watching some cartoons with his dad.

"What exactly did you do?" Ichigo asked.

"Why? Are you jealous that I might have met with some other man?" Rukia grinned at him.

Ichigo could feel his cheeks turning red. "Bitch," he mumbled as he focused on the T.V again.

Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Nee-san!" Yuzu called from the kitchen, "Dinner is almost ready!"

"Okay!" Rukia responded. She got on her feet and was getting ready to go upstairs when she turned around and whispered into Ichigo's ear, "By the way… I DID meet another man today."

Ichigo's eyes widen. He was about to ask for more when Rukia ran to her room. Ichigo had to wait after dinner to ask Rukia who she met. He didn't want anyone to get involved in this because he was just probably making a big deal out of nothing… or so he was trying to convince himself.

After the Friday-night movie, Rukia gathered Takeshi in her arms and took him to their room. Ichigo followed and watched as Rukia placed him on his bed.

"Now let's talk," Ichigo said as he grabbed her wrist and walked back to his room. Isshin, Karin and Yuzu were already asleep so he knew nobody was going to disturb them.

"Ichigo. Let go of my arm," Rukia snapped.

When he finally released her, she sat on his bed and checked to make sure Ichigo didn't leave any bruises on her wrist from his strong grasp.

"So," Ichigo started, "Who exactly did you meet?"

Rukia gave him a glare. "What's it to you?"

"Just answer me midget!"

"Why should I?!"

"Because!"

"Because what?!"

"Arhg!" Ichigo grunted. He could feel multiple veins popping in his head.

Rukia, although annoyed, was enjoying the pissed off look on his face. But she knew she couldn't continue with this argument because then they would resort to violence. Not a good thing to show in front of a three year old son.

"I meet niisama," she whispered.

Ichigo no longer felt pissed, but felt a chill run down his spin. "Your nii—"

Rukia nodded. "He wants me to return home."

"Wha—" Ichigo was feeling nervous. "And are you?"

"No!" Rukia snapped at him, "Why should I?"

_Thank god_, Ichigo thought to himself. He let out a sigh of relief and sat next to Rukia on his bed. "Tell me everything."

Rukia allowed Ichigo to wrap his arms around her. She knew, after living with him for three years, that whenever he felt insecure, especially when it came to her and their son, he had a tendency to show his protectiveness.

"He thought, now that Yume-san had passed away almost two years ago, there was no need for me to stay here any longer."

Ichigo nodded a sign for her to continue.

Rukia leaned against him as she thought back to the conversation she had with Byakuya. "Apparently, the other nobles didn't like the fact that I was living outside my brother's home. They never really liked me anyways."

Ichigo grunted. He hated hearing about all these nobles from Rukia's past home, who treated her badly and with no acknowledgement of her existence.

Rukia smiled, liking his reaction whenever she talked about the 'stupid nobles,' as he would call them. "I told him that I knew that I overstayed my visit here. Besides, I would have thought that there really was no reason for me to stay longer if I didn't have Takeshi."

Realization suddenly hit him. "Did—did you tell him—a—ab—about Takeshi?" He stammered.

Rukia shook her head. "I don't know about you but I'm not planning on dieing any time soon. I just told him that I was more comfortable here and that I had a lot of plans for my future that involved this town."

"Did he buy it?" Ichigo asked.

Again, Rukia shook her head. "He said he'll meet with me again after the weekend. He's a persistent person."

The two didn't say anything else. Rukia slowly fell asleep but Ichigo was busy thinking. He should meet up with this brother to defend Rukia. Besides, there was no way he was letting her go when he finally figured something out between them.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!!! i really don't know what is up with me and these cliffhangers... but i do believe it is one of the reasons many of you guys are still sticking with me.lol 

The next two chapters are continuation of **Why?:Ichigo's Reason** and pretty much everything gets revealed. I might be able to post them tomorrow or the day after.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hello again! I'm actually keeping my promise by posting up the new chapter. Hehe. I hope you guys are liking it so far. I'm making some changes to the later chapters so the story might go on a bit longer than I first imagined (I was hoping to end by Ch20 but it might go on to like Ch30). Just a warning, there are going to be some random chapters in the middle of the story just for some laughs. this is suppose to be a bit funny... hopefully i'm doing it right;**

**In this chapter you find out about Ichigo and why he leaves!!!!! FINALLY! I know you guys have been frickin' patient so I hope this makes up for all the time you guys felt aggrivated at me. hehe. **

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 13: Why? Part 2**

* * *

Ichigo's Reason-7 Years Ago**

**Continued**

Ichigo knew Byakuya's name because Rukia told him a lot about her life, and most of it involved her noble, foster brother. The next day, after finding out about his visit, Ichigo was busy searching online about Byakuya and his business trip to Karakura. He phoned Ikkaku and Yumichika to help him find out where the older man was staying at. Ichigo didn't know until now how great it was to have friends that made regular trips to the police station for their internship, and how they could easily hack into the computers.

---

Byakuya was enjoying his breakfast in a hotel suite when a phone call came. "Hello?'

"_Kuchiki-sama? A man wishes to speak to you. He is here in the lobby._"

Byakuya knew that he didn't have any meetings today so thought this was strange. "Did he give you his name?"

"_No sir_," the lobbyist responded, "_but he mentioned the name 'Rukia,' saying you'll understand._"

And understand he did.

"Send him up."

Byakuya hanged up the phone and sat in his office, waiting for the mysterious man to show up to talk about his sister.

He heard a knock. "Come in," he coldly replied. He stood up and was slightly taken back (although he hid it very well) by the appearance of a teenager with orange hair, walking into his room. "May I help you?" he asked.

Ichigo walked up to the tall man with long black hair. He took in one long breath and bowed almost 90 degrees. "Konnichiwa. Watashi Kurosaki Ichigo desu," he said, "I'm the man Rukia is currently living with."

He swore that he could hear a pin drop from the other room. That's how silent Rukia's brother was.

Then, as soon as Ichigo stood up straight, Byakuya grabbed one of his wooden swords and brought it down at the citrus head.

"WOAH!" Ichigo cried as he clapped his hands together and stopped the weapon before it could hit him. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"How dare you violate my sister," Byakuya spoke in a threatening voice.

"I didn't do anything to her!" Ichigo lied (to save his ass, none the less… but who wouldn't at this point?), "She just lives with me and my family sinceYume-san was still alive!"

Byakuya slowly retracted his sword and sat down. "Yume-san?" He asked in a calm, yet cold voice.

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief and sat in front of him. "Yes. Yume-san was a nice old lady who couldn't pay the rent of her house. So I agreed to take them in because she had been kind to me. AND I was the only one that she could depend on."

"Then why are you here? Surely you should know that now that Yume-san had passed away, Rukia should return home," Byakuya said.

Ichigo shook his head. "I promised Yume-san that I'll take care of Rukia. And I'm planning on upholding the words I gave to the woman on her deathbed." Ichigo glared at Byakuya, no longer afraid of the emotionless man in front of him.

Byakuya was still having a hard time believing the teenager in front of him (and oh! how right he is). But he didn't feel like asking anymore of Rukia's reason for staying at his house. Instead, he wanted to know _his_ reasons. "Then what is your intention for my sister?"

"Huh?"

"Surely there must be a reason as to why you agreed to Yume-san's request."

Ichigo stared back at Byakuya as he gathered his strength to answer him. "I love her."

"…" Byakuya was able to maintain his cool but his insides were exploding. "And why might your love for my sister do for her? Is she even aware of your feelings?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I haven't told her yet… but that doesn't mean that I can't take care of her—"

"And just how does your love for my sister be enough to provide for her?" Byakuya interrupted, "Do you even know what you're going to do after you graduate from high school?"

Ichigo didn't say anything. He really haven't thought much about the future because he was always busy thinking about the present.

Noticing the silence Byakuya nodded his head. "Just as I suspected. There is nothing you can do for my sister. Thus she has no reason to stay. Afterall, it seems that she doesn't think of you the same way."

_Don't mention Takeshi. Don't mention Takeshi. Don't mention Takeshi_. Ichigo kept chanting in his head.

"Kozo," Byakuya leaned forward, "Tell me. Do you have a plan to provide for my sister?"

"Not at the moment—"

"Then don't think you have a say in my sister's life."

"Then I'll prove to you that I can take care of her!" Ichigo slammed both fists on the table and glared at Byakuya.

"How?"

"I'll go to a good university and get a job that can provide for her," Ichigo smirked.

"… Can you prove this to me in a few years?"  
"Yeah. Give me at least ten years—"  
"Five—"  
"What?! It takes four years to finish college—"  
"Fine, six then—"  
"Seven!" Ichigo stood up, "That's my final offer."  
"Deal," Byakuya stood up and held out his arm. Ichigo took it and shook it.

He turned around to leave when Byakuya called out to him.

"Do this without my sister's knowledge."

"What?"

Byakuya walked to the window. "I'm serious. Leave this town and look for a better place that'll provide a better source of education and career. And if in seven years my sister continues to wait for you, then I'll accept your importance in her life."

"You mean… stay away from her for seven full years?! Are you nuts?!" Ichigo couldn't believe his ears.

"Are you not up to the challenge?"

Ichigo had to think about this. If he agreed, then not only was he leaving Rukia, but his father, his sisters… and not to mention his son! But the very fact that Byakuya was trying to persuade him to back down made him want to play the game.

"If not, then I shall take my sister home with me—"

"Just a second," Ichigo interrupted, "… Do I have to answer you now?"

Byakuya looked at Ichigo's reflection from the window. "… Then I shall await your answer. Contact me through this number," he handed Ichigo a business card that had a private number on the back, "Make a decision by next week."

Ichigo took the card and without another word left the room.

---

"Ichigo? Where have you been?"

Ichigo looked up and saw Rukia standing by the stairs with a sleepy Takeshi in her arms. He smiled. "Nowhere really. Where's everyone else?"

"They all went camping," she replied as she handed Takeshi over to Ichigo, "They're going to be gone for a week. We were supposed to go too, but because you were out Takeshi and I decided to stay here."

"I see," Ichigo whispered as he walked up the stairs with Takeshi.

Rukia held the door open for Ichigo as he walked into Takeshi's room and set him on the bed. When they walked out Ichigo grabbed her wrist and walked into his room.

"What is it this time?" Rukia complained.

Ichigo grabbed her by the shoulder and held her at arms length, staring straight into her violet eyes. "Do you like it here?"

"Nani?"

"Do you like living here with me and my family?"

Rukia looked at him with confusion. She placed one of her hands against his forehead. "Are you okay?"

"Just answer the damn question, bitch!"

She slapped him with the hand that was already on his forehead. "Don't curse at me when I'm trying to show you some form of sympathy."

Ichigo sighed. He pushed himself away from Rukia to lie on his bed. Rukia watched him and lied next to him, both looking up at the ceiling.

"You know very well that I love it here."

Ichigo smirked.

* * *

Silly Ichigo. Well, now you know why Ichigo left, but the next chapter (end of the three part special) tells you how he makes the final decision. WARNING: maybe some lime... or lemon. Depending whether or not I'm in a perverted mood, lol


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for the wait. My professor has been assigning way too much homework these days. Not to mention the new fic I'm working on. I'm so tired... But thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Anyways, here's the new chapter. I'm not into angsty things so I decided to make this a quickie chapter of Ichigo making his decision. I was about to put something _lemony _but backed out in the end. It will come later on in the story so Keep and Eye out!**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 14: Why? Part 3

* * *

**Ichigo's Reason-7 Years Ago**

**Cont. **

Ichigo was taking a bath. Tomorrow was the last day that Ichigo had to make a decision and he still didn't know what to do.

"Man," he scratched his head, "I'm running out of time." He sighed and allowed himself to sink lower into the warm water.

_CREAK!_

Ichigo lifted his head and saw Rukia walking in with nothing but a towel around her.

"What are you doing?" he asked casually.

"AH! Don't scare me, Ichigo!" she yelled at him with 'surprise' in her tone, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking a bath," he answered truthfully.

She glared at him. "Well then why didn't you lock the door? You're lucky that only the three of us are in the house."

Ichigo leaned to the side of the tub. "Then where is Takeshi?"

"Sleeping," Rukia answered.

Ichigo leaned back again and grunted. "That kid's always sleeping—OW! What the hell was that for, midget?!" He yelled when Rukia slapped the back of his head.

"Move forward."

"Wha—" Ichigo just watched as Rukia slid into the tub behind him with the towel still on.

"I don't know what's going on," she said, "But you've been really stressed lately. You don't play with Takeshi these days and our friends noticed you've been more out-of-it these days. So as a treat, let me help ease some of the tension in your shoulders."

Ichigo smirked and then shivered when he felt Rukia's hands lightly pressed against his tight muscles on his shoulders. "I can get used to this."

"Well don't," Rukia smirked back, "Because this is only going to happen this once."

Ichigo laughed and relax under her touch. It felt good. "Hey."

"Hmm?"

Ichigo grabbed her wrists and pulled her forward.

"Ichigo!"

"Shut up," he said, "Let me stay like this for a second."

He leaned against her chest and relaxed. Rukia sighed, allowing her arms to drop on top of his chiseled chest.

"Feeling better?" She whispered into his ear.

"Hmm," he breathed out as an answer.

The two sat in the warm water for some time. They didn't speak. They just melted into each other's embrace. The warmth of the water was cooling down but they didn't care. They were warming each other enough.

Rukia look at her pruned fingers. "I think we've been in here too long."

"I guess," Ichigo agreed.

When he lifted his back off her chest Rukia stood up and stepped out of the tub. She turned on the shower head and Ichigo unplugged the tub.

"Here."

Ichigo turned around and caught the towel that the blushing Rukia tossed to him. "Thanks," he replied, with the same blush, and wrapped it around his waist.

Rukia grabbed the showerhead and quickly rinsed herself and left the bathroom. Ichigo followed suit, and entered his bedroom.

"You're dripping water everywhere," Rukia commented.

"I'll clean it up later," He said as he ruffled a spare towel through his spikey hair, "But what are you doing in here?"

Rukia lifted a manga. "Just grabbing this—"

Rukia tried to leave Ichigo's bedroom but he had something else in plan. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall.

"Ichi-" Rukia couldn't finish her sentence because Ichigo smashed his lips against her's. And that was all he had to do to get her.

They've been living together for three years in separate rooms… but whenever their lips met (whether through a drunken mistake or just by obvious desire), it was enough to make each other aroused.

As soon as their mouth met, Rukia opened her mouth to let Ichigo's tongue in. From there they would always battle for dominance as their tongues massaged against each other, exploring the mouth at the same time. It was crazy. It was sexy. It was just goddamn delicious. Ichigo loved sucking out her breath because it felt like he was sucking out her soul and taking possession of it.

Ichigo lifted Rukia's body and walked to his bed. Rukia automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and felt the towel fall off.

She looked down and smiled against his lips. "Looks like someone's excited."

Ichigo kept sucking on her swollen lips, groaning in the back of his throat as he grabbed her towel and tossed it off her body. He looked into her eyes and grinned. "Now we're even." He walked towards his bed and threw himself and Rukia on it.

As soon as Rukia's back came in contact with the bed Ichigo started to suck on her jaw line, leaving red marks. Rukia knew he liked to leave marks all over her body to tell everyone that she was his and only his. Even though it was embarrassing when someone sees it and annoying to cover up, Rukia liked seeing it on her. And what's more was the fact that it was on her more often these days.

Ichigo felt Rukia's fingers grabbing his orange hair and tugging on it with lust. This was driving him crazy. One of his hands was busy playing with her other hand, while the other hand was rubbing her back. When he heard her moaning, he knew she wanted more. Ichigo smirked as his hand went straight to her breast and started to knead it. Rukia gasped and was trying to catch her breath but when she felt his tongue run up and down her neck, it was becoming more difficult. Ichigo grabbed one of her hands and their fingers interlaced with each other, while her other hand was free to explore his muscular back. She felt his goosebumps coming out in areas her hand traced across.

"Rukia," Ichigo spoke on her neck, "Can I?"

"Don't ask; just do it," she commanded.

He let out a devilish grin. Ichigo loved it when Rukia tried to stay tough when they both knew that he was going to take control in the end.

---

Ichigo looked at the sleeping Rukia by his side. She had a smile upon her face to show her happiness. He allowed a huge smile to appear on his face as well. Just seeing her like this, next to him, made everything in life bearable. And he was willing to do anything to make this everlasting.

He tucked a lock of hair behind Rukia's ear and watched her skin glow in the moonlight.

Ichigo knew what he had to do.

Without waking Rukia, he slowly got out of the bed and went to grab a new pair of boxers. He then went downstairs to the kitchen and picked up the phone. In his wallet was Byakuya's number but he didn't have to see it. For a week he's been so obsessed about this that he ended up memorizing the number…

But it was not because he's gay, which he ISN'T!!

Ichigo dialed the number and waited for the other end to pick up.

"_Hello? Kuchiki Byakuya's Office." _

"Um, hi. Can I talk with Kuchiki-san please?"

"_May I get your name?_"

"Ichigo."

_"Just a moment_." Ichigo waited as there was a pause. He could feel his palms getting sweaty. Man this was hard.

"_Hello?_" answered a cold tone that Ichigo knew right away who it was.

"It's me."

"_And?" _

Ichigo paused for a moment, taking in a big breath before speaking the forever-life-changing decision. "I'll do it."

* * *

Finally the end of the 3part special. Sorry for taking too long... and this chapter was a bit dull (yeah, even i'm aware of that). but i just wanted to quickly go back to the original story so I'll be posting them up real soon. Maybe later today I'll post up the next two chapters! 


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating on the day that I promised. There was an error with uploading my doc. but it's all good now! Yay! **

**This chapter now returns to the present after Ichigo told Takeshi and Karin what really happened. It's a bit boring but I needed to include it for later chapters (you'll see what I mean later on).**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Bleach.

* * *

**FYI: I'm addressing to some of the review comments: the previous three chapters were a three-part special where Ichigo tells Takeshi and Karin what happened seven years ago. Little bits of the past will reveal itself as time goes on, so Rukia's reaction to Ichigo's disappearance will not be until later.From here on it's in the present. **

**I recommend you read my A/N's because I address most of�comments/questions as possible.**

* * *

Chapter 15: The Trip Home 

* * *

Ichigo looked at the rearview mirror and saw Karin and Takeshi staring straight at him. He let out another sigh and turned his attention back on the road.

The day before Ichigo told them the overall story about how he had to leave to prove to Byakuya that he was determined to keep his family together (of course the consummation of Mai was not detailed in front of them). The two finally got the information that they wanted but they weren't satisfied. Takeshi was determined to meet this uncle of his and give him a piece of his mind. But Ichigo was also determined to never have his kids meet the cold man. 

The morning after they all got in the van to go home. The entire trip has been a quiet one. Isshin, Yuzu, Rukia and Mai fell asleep as soon as they sat down. The other two kept staring at Ichigo and he was starting to get irritated. He really wanted to go home and sleep. Of course this didn't happen for several hours. Ichigo was just glad when he entered Karakura and saw his home down the street.

"Okay guys," Ichigo called out, "Wake up! We're home."

Mai and Yuzu moaned as they woke up but Isshin was determined to stay asleep. As Ichigo parked in the driveway, he jumped out of the van and opened the back door to help the others out. He noticed Isshin still wasn't moving so he got in next to him.

"Get out!" Ichigo yelled as he kicked his father out of the car. Isshin landed face-down on the ground but continued to snore. The orange head frowned as he jumped out of the car again. The old man seriously didn't want to wake up.

Takeshi and Karin slowly got out and helped Yuzu and Mai take their bags inside the house. Ichigo looked behind him and saw Rukia still sleeping in the passenger seat. He scratched his orange hair and walked up to her.

"Rukia," he shook her shoulders, "We're home. Get up."

"Mmm," she groaned as she shifted her body towards the other direction. 

Ichigo rubbed his temples with his fingers. He knew that she was immune to his threats when she was asleep. Besides, the day before she had to go back to the gallery, after long hours of shopping, and didn't return at all. In fact everyone had to pick her up on the way back home.

So Ichigo did the only thing that came to mind. He placed one of his arms under her legs and the other under her neck. As Ichigo lifted her out of the van, Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and wiggled to a more comfortable position. Ichigo sighed knowing full well that if she kept moving around in his arms, then his 'seven-years-neglected-hormones' will start up. He closed the van door with his leg and walked into the house. Isshin was still sleeping outside but nobody seemed to care.

The others were in their room either cleaning out their stuff or looking for more sleep. Ichigo gently carried Rukia to her room and placed her on top of her bed. She easily rolled off and grabbed her pillow. Ichigo sat on the edge of the mattress and pulled some of her hair out of her face. He noticed a small smile appear at the corner of her mouth. He didn't know why but after having told Takeshi and Karin about his past made him feel more pathetic.

Ichigo knew that his reasons seemed stupid. He also knew that he should have tried to contact them several times, secretly. Byakuya would often come to his university or hospital to ask on his progress, and each time he did, Ichigo should have just punched him then and there. 

The orange-haired daddy scratched his head as he let out another sigh. He then noticed Rukia turning around in her sleep so that now she was facing him. How beautiful she looked when her expression relaxed. He really missed seeing her like this and noticed small details about Rukia that have changed. Her hair was still the same style but a little bit longer. Her hands looked a bit worn and dry from too much work. When awake, her eyes showed more worry for her children. But one thing that hasn't changed was her scent. 

Ichigo was still stroking Rukia's hair when she squinted her eyes and slowly opened them.

"Mmm… Ichigo?"

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Ichigo whispered.

Rukia shook her head as she lifted one of her hands and placed it on top of the hand he had on her cheek. "When did we get home?"

Ichigo smiled as he lay on the bed next to her, his thumb now rubbing her cheek. "Just a few minutes ago. You looked tired so I brought you to your room."

"Thanks," Rukia mumbled out and closed her eyes again. She moved closer to him and buried her head by his shoulder.

Ichigo took this opportunity to snug his nose into her hair and take in all of her scent. It was always a good thing for him because it made nothing else in the world matter. He then lifted his head to look at the face of the woman snuggled up to him.

"Rukia?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you hate me?"

Rukia's eyes suddenly opened and she looked up at Ichigo whose amber eyes were staring straight into her violet ones. "What?"

Ichigo asked again. "Do you hate me?"

"Why would you say that?" she asked.

"Because of my disappearance seven years ago."

Rukia gasped. She did NOT want to talk about this. In fact, she's been trying to avoid how she felt seeing him again, knowing very well how she would have reacted if she allowed her feelings to come out. Rukia averted her eyes and turned around so her back was facing Ichigo.

Ichigo was shocked by her actions. He felt kind of hurt seeing how she ignored him. He never liked it when she turned away from him whenever they shared a bed, and now was no different. "Rukia—"

"Why are you asking about this now?" she interrupted.

He pulled himself closer to her. "Because… I hate myself. And I know Takeshi hated me along with the others, though they're hiding this fact."

"You're stupid," Rukia responded, "Nobody hates you. Look at how happy they're having you back."

"But are you?"

Another moment of silence passed by them. Ichigo knew she wasn't going to answer. He closed his eyes as he slowly got up. Without another glance he walked out of Rukia's room and closed the door.

When Rukia felt his warmth leaving her, she felt her body wanting to grab him back. But she forbade herself from doing so. As she heard Ichigo leave and close the door she finally let the tears run down her face. The tears that she had been shedding for seven long years just didn't want to stop.

* * *

  
Sorry if this was a bit boring... tried to make it funny but it became more serious. This is short because I just want to move on with the story...

I've uploaded another chapter so go read!


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I noticed that as I was writing this fic, I don't include enough about other characters so here is an exciting chapter with Ishida and Renji! It's funny at first then serious. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, still don't own Bleach. 

* * *

**FYI: I've uploaded _TWO_ chapters today so go back and check the previous chapter if you didn't see it first. It's not that exciting but has relevance for later chapters... hopefully**

* * *

Chapter 16: Karakura Hospital 

* * *

It was already Monday afternoon. Uryuu just dropped off Tatsuki by her dojo, while Urahara, Yoruichi and Jinta were dropped off by their small store that sold whole bunch of goodies. Uryuu was going to take Orihime to the preschool but they were closed on Mondays so they just drove back to Uryuu father's hospital, Karakura Hospital.

"You sure you don't want me to take you home?" Uryuu asked as he walked out of the dressing room with his scrubs on.

Orihime nodded. "I get lonely when you're not there."

Uryuu blushed as he adjusted his glasses. Sure the two didn't sleep together like Ichigo and Rukia ten years ago, but that didn't mean that they aren't now.

"Don't worry. I'm only going to stay here until Tatsuki-chan finishes her last lesson, which should be in about…" Orihime looked at the clock and tried to count the time.

"In two hours," Uryuu finished her sentence.

"Yes!" The happy person threw her arms in the air, "You are so smart. No wonder you're a doctor!"

Uryuu sighed. It was a good thing that he had the afternoon shift today after his two-day break, or else he would have gotten a lot of insult from his father. And having his girlfriend here wasn't going to help him either. So for two hours Uryuu visited his patients, went to conference with the other doctors and interns, and signed off paperwork. Orihime would follow around whenever he visited patients because she loved to meet them and was willing to spend the entire day chit-chatting with them. Though Orihime was often questioned about her sanity, nobody in the hospital could deny the fact that she provided more optimism in the hospital, especially for the patients.

"Ja'ne, Uryuu!" Orihime waved her arm as she walked out of the intern's breakroom. Two hours quickly passed by and Tatsuki came to pick up her bubbly friend to visit her home. Uryuu let out a sigh of relief as he sunk back into his chair.

"Looks like somebody is happy to be alone."

The black-haired intern looked up and saw the red head walk in.

"What do you want Abarai?" Uryuu asked in a sinister tone, "In fact, why are you here? Shouldn't you be back at the station with the others?"

Renji shrugged as he sat in front of Uryuu and relaxed. "Unlike the others, today was originally my day off. So while Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Yumichika are getting a shit load from Zakari-taichou, I escaped." He gave a proud thumbs-up.

Uryuuu shook his head as he closed his eyes.

"Dr. Ishida?"

The man in question looked up and saw one of the nurses coming in with a folder in her hand. "Are you looking for me or my father?"

The nurse looked at him and smiled. "I was looking for you. Here is the chart of the new patient that came in last weekend."

"Who?" Uryuu asked as he sat up and grabbed the folder.

"You don't remember?"

"Last weekend alone 20 new patients came in. Do you seriously expect me to know who you're talking about without being specific?"

The nurse gave a small pout. "I'm talking about the 10 year old boy Sama Yuichi-kun who transferred here from Tokyo Central Hospital because of his father's job."

Uryuu opened the folder and saw the picture of the brown-haired boy. "Oh yeah, I remember him. _Too_ well, in fact."

Renji leaned in to look at the picture. "You have a grudge against a kid?"

Uryuu let out a heavy sigh. "Almost all the doctors here do. This kid is pretty stubborn. He doesn't want to be treated by anyone except by his doctor from Tokyo."

"Why's that?"

The nurse smiled at the red head. "His previous doctor is pretty famous for being one of the highly recommended Residents in Japan. He actually finished medical school really early and was about to finish his internship in the first few months."

Renji whistled as he sat back again. "Looks like you got some competition Ishida."

Uryuu shook his head. "I wish I can meet this man but apparently he's a mystery. Except for his co-workers, patients, and his neighbors, nobody really knows what he looks like or where he lives."

"But that's what makes him sound so sexy," the nurse laughed.

Renji smirked and Uryuu shuddered. 

The nurse calmed down and went back to business. "Anyways, the 'mystery man's' contact information is on the folder. His boss told us that you can call anytime if you needed to know more about Yuichi-kun."

"Thanks."

The nurse nodded and walked out of the room. Uryuu scanned through the folder to figure out more about his patient.

"Dude," Renji called out.

"What?" Uryuu asked with irritation.

Renji scratched his red hair. "This might be a little 'out-of-the-blues' question—"

"Then don't ask," Uryuu interrupted.

"—but when are you and Inoue planning on tying the knot?" he continued.

Uryuu snorted as he continued to read the folder. "Don't know."

"What do you mean? You guys have been going out for like ten-eleven years and now even live together. Are you never going to get married?"

Uryuu really wanted to wipe off Renji's tattoo with his scalpel. He closed his folder as he spoke. "It's not like I'm against the idea of marriage. I just don't know when."

"Pussy."

"Bastard," Uryuu commented back, "How about this. You ask Arisawa out on a date and I'll let you help me pick out a ring."

"What the hell!" Renji shot out of his chair with his face red as his hair. "I do NOT like Tatsuki!"

"Oh please, I see the way you look at her."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Uryuu pushed up his glasses. "Or maybe you still have lingering feelings for Kuchiki-san?"

Renji suddenly became quiet and just stared at the intern.

"Dude," Uryuu waved his hand, "You can't be serious!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Renji repeated as he sat back down and crossed his arms across his chest.

"You still not over Kuchiki-san?" Uryuu asked. "I'd understand because she decided not to marry Kurosaki but they do have TWO kids! And I'm emphasizing the word _TWO_!"

"I know! I don't like her like that anymore. I just…"

"Just what?"

Renji scratched his head furiously as he tried to think. "It's just that I liked her for a really long time and I can't help but wonder what might have happened if she never had Takeshi or Mai."

Uryuu looked at his friend and sighed. "You better not tell this to Kurosaki."

"Even if hell froze over, there is no way I'm going to tell him. Besides, I already decided to forget her when she had Mai. You don't think I'm going to go for a girl who had TWO kids with someone else, do you?"

Uryuu rolled his eyes. "Just think about Arisawa. I seriously believe you guys have something going on."

"Maybe," Renji shrugged, "But whenever I see her I can't help but argue. That is NOT what one calls a 'relationship.'"

"Look at Kuchiki and Kurosaki."

"Touché."

Uryuu relaxed on his chair and went back to his folder. "Anyways, how long are you going to stay here?"

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving," Renji yawned as he stood up.

Uryuu was about to put down Yuichi's chart when something caught his eyes. "Wait."

"What is it?" Renji asked as he turned around.

Uryuu carefully looked at the folder again, his face turning paler. "No way."

"Huh?"

"No fucking way!" Uryuu jumped up and ran to the nearest phone.

"Dude, what's up—" Renji was shushed by Uryuu who held out one of his hands as the other one quickly punched in some numbers and waiting for the other line to pick up.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_Tokyo Central Hospital. How may I help you?"_

Uryuu cleared his voice. "Hello. I'm an intern at Karakura Hospital, and I just had a question for the doctor who was in charge of my patient when he was in Tokyo."

"_And might you know the name of that doctor_?"

"Yeah," Uryuu answered, "Kurosaki Ichigo."

Renji was quiet. He could feel his sweat dropping across his tattoo. He wasn't sure what was going on but he had an idea.

"_Yes, he is a resident here. But unfortunately he is on vacation_."

_It seems like my assumptions are right_, Uryuu thought to himself. "And when will he be back?"

"_Let see… In about a month. Yes, he'll be back by the beginning of December._"

"That soon!" Uryuu accidentally blurted out.

"_I'm sorry. But that is actually pretty long of Dr. Kurosaki. But he hasn't taken a day off once since he started working here, so it got added up and he's spending all of them now._"

Uryuu leaned his head against the wall and sighed. 

"_Would you like to leave a message for him? I can deliver it to Dr. Kurosaki when he returns._"

"No, that won't be necessary. Thank you." Uryuu hung up the phone and turned around. "Abarai."

The man stood up straight and nodded. "Yeah?"

"Call Kurosake. Tell him to come here. Now."

Any other time Uryuu order him, Renji would argue back and would tell him to do it himself. But today he didn't. "Right away."

* * *

What will happen to Ichigo? You'll know soon! 


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: THANKS for all the reviews! I feel so special when you guys review my work :PSo I uploaded a new chapter as soon as possible. Wanted to put up another one but I sudden got a new idea for the chapter after this so I'm trying to work on that. Also I have finals until Thursday... so I'm not likely to post one up until after this weekend. Sorry T.T**

**Disclaimer**: Nope, still don't own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter 17: Calling All Doctors! Calling All Doctors! 

* * *

It was getting late. After Ichigo left Rukia he's been watching T.V with Mai's sleeping form on his lap. The orange head has been flipping channel through channel, not finding anything interesting to watch.

Ichigo yawned and turned off the damn thing. _Maybe I should just sleep like Mai_.

_Bzzz. Bzzz. Bzzz._

Ichigo looked at the coffee table where his cell phone was vibrating like crazy. He picked it up (carefully to not wake Mai) and looked at the screen. 

"RED PINEAPPLE."

Ichigo flipped open the phone and answered it. "Yo, Renji."

"_Hey. Where are you right now?_" Renji asked in a cautious tone.

"I'm home. Why?"

"…"

"Hello?"

"_Do you think you can come here for a sec?"_

Ichigo looked at the clock. 6:30pm. "Sure. Why, what's up?"

"_You'll find out when you get here."_

"Fine," Ichigo shrugged, "But where's 'here'?"

"………_Karakura Hospital_." And he quickly hung up.

Ichigo looked at his phone with a confused expression. _Weird…why did Renji suddenly called and hung up like that?_ Ichigo tucked his cell phone into his pants and looked at his orange-haired daughter sleeping peacefully. He lifted his daughter up in his arms and carried her to her room.

As Ichigo pulled the cover over Mai's little body, he stood up to leave when something hit him. _Karakura Hositpal_? Ichigo thought, _Could it be…Nah._ Ichigo shook his head. There was no way he'd know.

So feeling more secured with that thought in mind, Ichigo left the house with a note on the kitchen table, telling his sleeping family that he was going out to meet Renji for a bit. He got into Isshin's van and drove off. 

---

Ichigo arrived at the hospital in a few minutes. He parked his car and walked inside. It was kind of nice to see this old hospital again. He wondered what would have happened if Byakuya never came by. Would he have worked in _this_ hospital? Maybe.

Ichigo pulled out his phone and searched his contact list for RED PINEAPPLE.

"_Hello?"_

"Yo, Renji. I'm here."

"_Good. Come to the fifth floor and look for room 508."_ And Renji quickly hung up again.

Ichigo scratched his spiky hair and walked to the elevator. As he got on, Ichigo noticed that he had a weird feeling about this. He wasn't sure what, but deep in his guts he knew. But before he could think too much into it the elevator doors opened to the fifth floor.

Ichigo got out and made his way to room 508. _Why would Renji be here? Did he get sick?_ Ichigo thought to himself. Upon arriving at his destination, he took a big breath before opening the door.

"Renji. What do you—"

"Dr. Kurosaki!"

Ichigo looked at the familiar, brown-haired, ten year old boy sitting in the hospital bed with a big smile. "Yuichi!"

"Shocked?"

Ichigo turned around and saw Uryuu standing in the corner with Renji.

"What's going on?" Ichigo asked.

Yuichi jumped out of bed and ran to his favorite doctor. "Ne, Dr. Kurosaki. Will you be taking care of me again?"

Ichigo stared bankly at the eager boy and didn't say a word.

"Those two men said that your son also lives here. Does that mean I can finally meet Takeshi-kun?"

"So you told him about Takeshi?" Uryuu asked.

Ichigo was still silent. Uryuu figured that his friend couldn't really say much in front of his patient, along with the fact that he was utterly surprised at what was going on. 

"Kurosaki," Uryuu placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, "How about we talk about this outside?"

The man nodded his head. He turned around and looked at the little boy who was still eager to get his answer. "Hey, Yuichi. Why don't do go lay back down? I'll be back after I talk to your new doctor."

The boy pouted at first but then turned around and tucked himself in.

Ichigo followed his two friends to the intern's breakroom. Once Ichigo sat down, Renji closed the door that he was holding, and sat next to Uryuu, facing Ichigo as if he was some kind of criminal. Seriously, the light in the room was dieing, and with the sun gone, the room was feeling a bit too eerie. 

"So," Uryuu started, "What's going on, Kurosaki?"

The man in question leaned against his chair, shoved his hands down his pants, and dropped his head. "You're a smart man, Ishida. Why don't you tell me?"

Uryuu nodded. "Alright. From what I can tell, you're that 'mystery doctor' at Tokyo Central Hospital. You attended the University of Tokyo—"

"WHAT!" Renji shouted with shock.

"—And has been working at Unohana-san's hospital for a little over two years," Uryuu continued through Renji's sudden outburst. "Is there anything I left out?"

Ichigo shook his head. "You summed it up pretty well."

Uryuu nodded, pleased that he was right. "So tell me," he said, "Why _did_ you leave?"

Ichigo bluntly looked at his two friends. A moment of silence went by and he let out a sigh.

"Oh, com'on already!" Renji shouted.

"Abarai," Uryuu placed a hand on Renji's shoulder, "You're not helping."

"Well then maybe I should just bash this bastard's orange—"

"I want to tell," Ichigo said, "But not until I tell Rukia first."

Uryuu and Renji quieted down and saw that Ichigo had a serious, yet had a worried look on his face. 

Uryuu rolled his eyes, understanding what Ichigo meant. "So you haven't told Kuchiki-san yet? When are you planning on telling her? When you leave next month?"

Ichigo's eyes shot up and looked at Uryuu. "How do you know that?"

"This," Uryuu held up Yuichi's charts, "It had all your information on it. All I had to do was call in and ask for you. They told me that you were on vacation and was planning on returning in a month."

"Is this true?" Renji asked with a glare.

Ichigo scratched his hair as he stood up. "What's the point in asking me when you guys already figured it out?"

The red head stood up and grabbed Ichigo's collar, slammed him against the wall.

"Abarai!" Uryuu called but it fell on deaf ear.

"You fucking bastard," Renji growled, "You disappeared without a word seven years ago, leaving Rukia here all alone to raise your kids. And now you're planning on leaving AGAIN! What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"Let go of me, Renji," Ichigo said as he wrapped one of his hand around Renji's wrist to yank it off. But he just tightened his grip.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS HURTING RUKIA! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY!"

"I'M NOT RUNNING AWAY!" Ichigo yelled back. He looked into his friend's eyes with the same amount of anger. "You guys have no idea how hard it was for me to leave—"

"Try us."

Ichigo finally yanked Renji's hand off his collar and pushed him away. "Not until I tell Rukia."

"And just when is that?" Uryuu asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "Soon. But not now."

"Why?"

Ichigo grabbed his hair but resisted the urge to pull them out. "Just because! Why are you guys so determined to know everything!"

Renji shoved Ichigo's shoulder to grab his attention. "Because we're all friends."

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows deeper and leaned against the wall. "I know that, and I'm thankful. But…Well, I'm just not ready to tell."

Uryuu slowly walked up. "Just tell us the basics then."

Ichigo sighed and nodded. "Alright. It's pretty much like this: if I didn't leave, then I was going to lose Rukia."

"What?" Renji asked.

"Yeah," Ichigo nodded again, "But don't ask more from me. I'll be able to tell the rest to you guys soon, but not now. Rukia first."

Renji was about to ask for more but Uryuu grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away. 

"Fine," he said as he pushed up his glasses, "I just hope that your reason is good enough for us to wait longer."

Ichigo nodded and pushed himself off the wall. "I'm leaving."

"IF!" Renji shouted, "You do anything to hurt Rukia again… I'm taking her away from you."

The orange head stopped in his tracks. After a few seconds he let out a small laugh but still had his back towards his friends. "Renji. If I do something stupid like this again, I personally give you permission to be the first to stab me a million times. You can join him too, Ishida."

"Thanks for the offer," Uryuu replied.

"Well, see ya," Ichigo said as he waved his hand from behind and left the room.

Renji sat back down. "Should we trust him?"

Uryuu sighed and smiled. "This is Kurosaki we're talking about. I'm not worried. So let's just wait like we promised."

The red head nodded but still had an annoyed expression across his face. "Stupid citrus head."

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Renji grabbed his cellphone and answered without checking who it was.

"Hello?"

"_ABARAI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!_"

"Zakari-taichou!" Renji shouted.

"_YOU FUCKING BETTER BELIEVE THAT IT'S ME! NOW COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!_"

Uryuu didn't ask anything as Renji quickly shot out the door. Kenpachi's voice could be heard a mile around.

The intern sighed as he sat back down. He picked up Yuichi's charts. "Shit. I forgot to ask Kurosaki about this kid."

* * *

hehe. hope you guys liked this chapter. kinda tried to make it serious but i just had to add a little silly moment in the end... but i'm trying to think whether or not make the next chapter about Renji or go back to ichiruki... you guys can help me decide! review and tell me what you think! thanks! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner. Finals are done but I've been busy trying to get into my new classes. But thanks for everyone that reviewed! I'm still trying to make this fic. betta so stick with me! lot more stuffs are going to happen soon!**

**Anyways, in this chapter Rukia finds out that Ichigo has to leave again. she gets pretty mad but ichigo deals with it... in a HOT manner. some sexual stuff happens towards the end 'cuz i didn't want to prolong Rukia's anger. besides, i wanted to show WHY i rated this fic. 'M'. **

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own Bleach.

* * *

**FYI: adult/lemon content below. You've been warned!**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Passing Days

* * *

"We're leaving!" Takeshi yelled back as he left the house with his sister in hand. On the way to school he would always drop Mai off at the preschool where Orihime worked. It was located right between the Kurosaki Clinic and Karakura Elementary School so Rukia didn't worry about her children walking alone.

The neighborhood was nice as it is.

Ichigo waved at his kids and walked back into the house. Karin and Yuzu had to go to their class at the university that was only a thirty minute train-ride away. Isshin was at the clinic, working with some patients. He was planning on leaving soon to go on his monthly visit to the town elders who were too sick to leave their bed. So it left only Ichigo and Rukia alone in the house.

It's been almost two and a half weeks since Ichigo asked Rukia if she hated him. She never responded and he didn't expect her to. They just went on with their daily lives, pretending like nothing happened. They would bicker, they would laugh, and she would kick him to no end.

Oh, how peaceful life is.

Ichigo walked over to the living room and threw himself onto the couch. "Awwww." He sighed as he stretched his tired muscles. He was kind of bored sitting around all day when for the past seven years he had been studying his ass off at Todai and working his way up quickly from an intern to resident at the Tokyo Central Hospital. And now that he wasn't doing anything for the first time in awhile, he wanted to take this time and thank Life for her great sincerity—

"ICHIGO!"

—Life hated him.

"What?!" he screamed back at the petite woman who was in the kitchen.

"Come here and help me!" Rukia yelled back.

Ichigo groaned as he got off the couch and walked into the kitchen where Rukia was moving around some of pots and pans in the higher cabinets. He smirked as he effortlessly reached up and grabbed the baking pan that she was trying to get. "Here you go, midget."

Rukia glared at him, taking the pan from his hands and brought it down on his head.

"OW!" He grabbed his aching head. "You bitch! This is the thanks I get for helping you when you're so damn short—OW!"

Rukia hit him again and turned around. She could hear Ichigo cursing some words under his breath as he walked towards the fridge to grab some ice.

"What are you making anyways?"

Rukia placed the pan on the kitchen counter and continue mixing the dough that she had been working on. "I'm making some cookies for the kids. They love the recipe that I got from obaasan and I make it for them every month."

Ichigo pouted and sat at the kitchen table, pressing the ice on his bump. He didn't say anything because, even though he still doubted her cooking, he wouldn't pass the opportunity to try some of Yume-san's cookies again. He watched as Rukia finished the dough and set them on the pan. He smiled as he watched her do this. It kind of felt nostalgic—

Ichigo suddenly noticed the calendar that was hanging on the wall next to Rukia. Yuzu had a tendency to mark off the days that past so he could clearly see that only a week and a half was left of his stay here.

"Fuck," he whispered but Rukia heard him.

"What's the matter?" she quickly asked.

Ichigo shook his head. Rukia shrugged off the question as she returned to her work. Once everything was set, she opened the oven and slid the cookies in. She straightened up and turned to the sink to wash her hands.

"Ah!" Rukia yelped in surprise when she suddenly felt something wrap around her waist. At the corner of her eye she could see orange hair resting on her shoulders. She immediately calmed down and just sighed. "Seriously, what's wrong?"

Ichigo just shook his head against her shoulder that he was resting on.

Rukia was getting impatient. She turned around in his grip so that she could face him, her fingers locked around his neck.

She didn't have to say anything. He could see her questions and her worries through her eyes. Ichigo smiled at her lightly as he pressed his forehead against hers. "I kind of like it when you look at me with worried eyes. Makes me feel important," he whispered.

Rukia closed her eyes. "But can't you try and help me get rid of this 'worry'? It's not like me."

Ichigo chuckled. He lifted his weight off of her and gently pulled Rukia's arms down. "I'll tell you… when the cookies are done."

Rukia gave off an annoyed look. Before she could say anything, her 'citrus head' walked out into the living room to watch some T.V. She turned around and waited for her cookies to finish.

When the oven's timer chimed, Rukia slipped on the glove and pulled the pan out. It smelled delicious. She set them on a rack to cool down but placed three on a plate. She knew how much Ichigo liked it better when the cookies just come out from the oven. He said it helps melt the cookie faster in his mouth.

Rukia walked to the living room and set the plate of cookies on the coffee table. Ichigo smiled, happy to know that Rukia still knew his likes and dislikes. The orange head turned off the T.V and grabbed a cookie.

"Now can you tell me?" Rukia asked as soon as Ichigo took a bite.

The man in question smiled as he chewed. He leaned back against the couch and placed his arm behind her. Rukia knew that he did this as a sign that he wanted her to scoot closer to him. But she held her ground.

"Not until you tell me," she sternly told him.

Ichigo swallowed the cookie and stared into her violet eyes. "Do you like me here?"

Rukia gave him a questioning stare.

"Do you like the fact that I returned?"

"Not this again!" Rukia whined. She wanted to avoid this question at all cost, so she got up to leave when Ichigo suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"I'm leaving here in less than two weeks."

Silence.

The two didn't move. Rukia was looking across the room with a shocked expression. Ichigo still held her wrist as he looked down at his feet.

"Wh—what?" Rukia finally broke the silence as she turned around.

Ichigo stood up to look at her. "To be exact, by the beginning of December I have to leave again and—"

_SLAP!_

Ichigo's gaze suddenly changed from Rukia to the wall. He felt the stinging pain across his cheek where Rukia just slapped him. He slowly turned back to see an angry, teary midget looking at him.

"How dare you!" She screamed.

"Rukia—"

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"Rukia!" Ichigo tried to reason, "Please understand that I—"

"You are not allowed to speak!" She pointed at him, "How dare you come back here only to run away again!"

"Run away?!" Ichigo lost his temper, "I never ran away!"

"Then why did you leave seven years ago?" Rukia kept screaming as tears gathered in her eyes, "You ran away from Takeshi—"

"I never ran away from Takeshi!" Ichigo screamed.

"—And you ran away from me!" She continued.

Ichigo was dumbfounded at her last statement. He didn't know what to say. Sure he didn't run away, but he understood that that was how it looked from Rukia's perspective. "Rukia, I—"

Rukia slap his across the face again and spoke, "I tried to act like I was happy because that's the least I can do for our kids. BUT now you want to leave to break their hearts again?!"

Ichigo kept trying to talk but Rukia wasn't letting him.

"NO! NOT THIS TIME ICHIGO! I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MY CHILDREN! THIS TIME I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!"

Rukia turned around and ran upstairs. Ichigo grabbed his hair, ready to yank them out out of frustration. He didn't know what to do. Should he go up or wait? "ARGH!" Ichigo groaned, annoyed at how things were going. He decided to quickly go upstairs and explain everything.

Ichigo was running towards Rukia's room when he noticed that his door was opened and noise came from inside. He stopped and peeked in only to feel an iron grip in his stomach.

Rukia was grabbing most of his belongings and shoving them into his bag.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked, finally walking in and closing the door behind him.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She replied with a cold tone, "I'm helping you pack."

Ichigo grabbed her arm and yanked her away from his drawer. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO LEAVE, THEN MIGHT AS WELL LEAVE NOW!"

Ichigo looked at the petite woman who was now letting her tears fall down like rain. His angry dissipated and was replaced with a hurt expression. "Do you really want me to leave now? Even without hearing my explanation?"

Rukia looked straight into his amber eyes. "Yes." She replied.

"DON'T BULLSHIT WITH ME!" Ichigo screamed as he pushed her against the wall.

"I'M NOT!" Rukia yelled back, "I'M HELPING YOU!"

Ichigo didn't know what to say. He kept looking at her teary face, wanting her to take back what she said but she was being too stubborn.

"Why did you come back if you were planning on leaving us again?" Rukia asked in a quieter tone, "Why did you even ask me to wait for you?"

Ichigo was silent.

"Why are you trying to break my heart again?!"

"I never wanted to hurt you," he whispered.

"Then why?"

Ichigo stared at the woman with a pleading look. "Please let me speak."

She shook her head. "No. I was never happy to see you back in the first place," she spoke coldly, "So don't think I've forgiven you."

"Rukia—"

"Leave. And this time, don't come back."

Ichigo looked at her. He knew that he had to tell her but he wasn't sure how. But he had to prove to her that he didn't mean to hurt her or anyone else. He had to show her that he still cared.

"Ichi—"Rukia's lost her voice as Ichigo roughly pressed his lips onto hers. At first she was shocked, and then she felt her knees buckle. She tried to yelp but was once against muffled when Ichigo took this chance to dive his tongue into her mouth. Rukia moaned as she felt her tongue getting massaged by his.

She tried to push him away but he held on. Ichigo grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head as he used the other hand to quickly undo the buttons on the front of her dress. Rukia knew that they shouldn't continue on with this. She knew she'd get hurt again. After all, last time they did _this_ he left the next morning and was gone for seven years.

But Rukia didn't know how to back off. She soon responded to Ichigo's kisses, her body now desperately wanting him, betraying her thoughts. As soon as Ichigo released her hands, Rukia unconsciously wrapped her arms around his neck and the two drove deeper into each other's mouth. Their tongues clashed against each other in desperate attempts to explore each other. Once he undid all the buttons, Ichigo used one of his hands to part the upper dress and took hold of one of Rukia's breast.

Rukia gave out a loud gasp when she felt him kneading and pinching her nipples that were already getting hard.

Ichigo lifted up her small body and carried her to the bed. The two didn't say anything. They just ripped their clothes off of each other and kissed frantically. The only sound that escaped their mouth were moans and short gasps for breath. Soon clothes were on the ground and the two landed on top of the bed.

Ichigo lifted his mouth from Rukia's swollen lips and started to suck on her jaw line and down to her neck leaving marks wherever he could. She gasped upon feeling his tongue run up and down her throat. Their fingers were interlaced, playing with each other to prevent the other from taking control. But Ichigo won. He always won. And he didn't want to foreplay too much.

As soon as he slipped his fingers through her underwear, it was soaking wet. Rukia fidgeted upon feeling him in her and started to let out long moans as she adjusted to his fingers. Ichigo kept nipping at her neck, but had his gaze down south as he was busy pumped in and out of her like crazy. Rukia kept gasping with each movement of his fingers, which were getting wet from her soaking pussy. Rukia, too, didn't want him to waste too much precious time. She has been ignoring her raging hormones for the past seven years that nowadays whenever Ichigo slightly touched her, she would go wet. And now, here he was, playing with her womanhood when all she wanted was for him to be fully inside of her.

Rukia moaned and arched her back to take in as much of Ichigo as she could. Upon looked at her chest rise up, Ichigo used his free hand to slide the bra down so he could lick her hard nipples, while the other one was still massaging Rukia's folds. Rukia gasped when she felt his tongue flicking against her nipple. She used her hands to tug on Ichigo's orange hair and scratch his shoulders. Even though it was painful, it was worth it.

Seven years. Seven long years Ichigo and Rukia had been waiting for this very moment. And no matter how mad they were at each other it wasn't going to stop them from making love for the first time in SEVEN FUCKIN' YEARS!

Ichigo felt his manhood throbbing to go in her. So he took off the last bit of clothing that were still on them, and positioned himself in front of her beautiful wetness. Rukia looked down to see an erected penis staring at her. A deeper blush appeared on her face. And her wet pussy definitely wanted to eat it up. He looked up and after seeing the same lust in her eyes like his, Ichigo went in.

"Ah!" Rukia arched her back as much as she could as she felt Ichgio's member filling her up.

It was intense. The two were trying their hard not to scream as Ichigo kept pushing himself in. Once he entirely filled her, Ichigo was still for a second. He was already breathless and if he didn't concentrate then he might climax too soon.

He watched as Rukia adjusted herself underneath him. He loved the cute blush that spread across her face. She looked up at him and moaned, begging for him to move. Slowly, Ichigo pulled himself out of her almost entirely, leaving only the tip in her. Rukia whimpered at the loss of heat but then Ichigo gave one hard thrust as he shoved himself back in.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia could no longer stop herself from screaming.

She could feel her world getting rocked as he pumped in and out of her. Usually he was gentle and slow at first, but today Ichigo was being rough and forceful. Today he was fucking her senseless. Today he was venting out all of his emotions and hormones into her. And Rukia liked it.

"Rukia—" Ichigo gasped as he tried to focus his vision, "Tell me you don't want me to leave—"

"Ichigo—"

"Say it."

Rukia bit her lower lip. She could barely hear what he was saying and now he wanted her to say things when she was so close to her limit? But she knew him. Ichigo had a tendency to show that he was the dominate figure in their sex life. And he would try to make her beg and scream with pleasure before he allowed himself to let go in her.

"Ichigo, please—Ah!" Rukia begged.

Ichigo lowered his head onto her neck as he kept pounding himself faster into her like the horny man he was. "Rukia. Say it."

"Ichigo!" Rukia screamed when Ichigo lowered one of his hands in between their joined bodies. His fingers found the throbbing stub and started to play with it.

He felt his members being wrapped around by her walls even more tightly. It was driving him insane. Rukia gave out a small screams as the hot liquid poured out of her, telling him that she just released. And he was not far from it too.

Damn this woman!

"Rukia!"

"Don't leave me…PLEASE!"

As soon as Rukia screamed out the last word Ichigo dug himself as deep as he could in her and clamped his mouth over her mouth as he released everything.

He released his pleasure into her.

He released his pain into her.

He released his very being into her.

And last but not least…

He released his love for her, into her.

* * *

... Ok, so maybe not the best sex scene you guys have read but i didn't want to spend too much time on it. And maybe Rukia's temper have been subdued too quickly but that's because I didn't want this fic. to have too many 'angsty' moments. sorry if it bothered you...

next chapter Rukia finds out more about Ichigo's secret!


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: I AM SORRRRRRYYYYYY!!**

**I apoligize for not having updated in about a month. Some of you might know that I've been trying to quickly finish another fanfic of mine so I had to set this aside for awhile. But my plan isn't working out so well because my other story, Seeking a Happy Ending, is coming out to be longer than I thought. So I'm posting up three chapters today that I had partly finished last month.**

**Anyways, here is the chapter after the happy sex... yeah, i thought it was a bit of a weird way for Ichigo to show his feelings for Rukia but I didn't know how else to do it. So thanks a lot for baring with me.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach...though sometimes I dream that I do.

* * *

Chapter 19: My Address

* * *

Rukia sat up, pulling the cover over her naked body. She turned around and looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

Ichigo scratched his head as he leaned against his bedpost. "For the past seven years I've been in Tokyo."

"Doing what?"

"Well," Ichigo rubbed his chin, "The first four years I've been studying my ass off at University of Tokyo."

"Todai?!"

Ichigo grinned. "Yup. And you said I had an intelligence of a buffoon." Rukia glared at him so he thought it'd be best to continue. "Anyways, after I graduated from Todai I attended the medical school there. I was able to finish my studies in three years and go straight into an internship at Tokyo Central Hospital—"

"What?!" Rukia interrupted, "You mean Unohana-san's…"

Ichigo nodded. "She was my professor from Med. School and is now my boss. Pretty small world, huh?"

Rukia nodded and lowered her eyes to process everything.

Ichigo smiled as he patted her head. "I know what you're thinking. And yes, last time we went to Tokyo, Unohana-sensei pulled me aside and almost gave me a lecture."

"Well then, remind me to thank her."

Ichigo glared as he sat up and looked straight into the violet eyes that he love so much. "Rukia."

"Hmm?"

"Do you still hate me?"

Rukia looked into his amber eyes. She didn't know what to do. She thought about everything that he's been saying but still could not get rid of the fact that he left her. "I never hated you… I just don't understand."

"'Don't understand' what?"

"Why couldn't you tell me about this?" She asked. Rukia placed both her palms against his cheeks to prevent him from averting his attention. "Did you think I wouldn't understand if you wanted to go to Todai and become a doctor? I mean, we could have all moved there. Or I could have visited you—"

Ichigo shook his head. "It's a lot more than just my education and work."

"Then what is it?"

Ichigo sighed. "I met your brother."

Silence.

"I met Byakuya a week before I left."

Rukia dropped her hands. "Niisama?"

Ichigo nodded. "After you told me that you met your brother, a weird feeling came over me. I knew that there was no way for you to talk yourself out of your predicament so I decided to take matters into my own hands."

"Why would you do such a thing?!" Rukia shouted. "Did you think I'd be grateful if you went behind my back to try and save me?! I can take—"

"Yeah, yeah," Ichigo scratched his ear, "You know how to take care of yourself. I know, I know."

Rukia glared. "Then why?"

Ichigo sighed as he leaned back against the bedpost again. "I just didn't want to take the chance of him taking you away the next time you saw him. So I met with him."

Rukia was silent for a moment. "Oh. Well… what did you say to make him back off?"

Ichigo shrugged.

Suddenly Rukia gasped. "You didn't tell him about Takeshi, did you?!"

"Hell no!" Ichigo replied, "That man was trying to kill me as soon as he found out that you were living in my house. Think what would have happened if he really did find out that we slept together and had a kid. I wouldn't be here right now… or worse, we would never have gotten Mai."

Rukia rubbed her chin. "True…Then what did you say?"

"Well," Ichigo looked up to think about the day he met Byakuya, "We made a deal. If I could get into a good university with a promising career to provide for you, then he'd back off completely."

Rukia gaped at him. "You two made a bet on me?!"

Ichigo moved back a little from her sudden outburst. "Hey, don't take this the wrong way. I was trying to get Byakuya off your back."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "But then why were you gone seven years? And without ever telling me or calling home?"

"Because… well, that was part of the deal too," Ichigo said, "I had to prove myself in seven years. Four years to finish school and an extra three years to find my career. And if you were still waiting for me by seven years, then he promised he would never threaten to take you away again."

"Oh," Rukia nodded her head. "Sorry."

"About what?"

Rukia sighed. "For getting you into so much trouble with my brother when I should have dealt it myself—"

"Oi!" Ichigo furrowed his brows more, "I don't know about you but there is no way I'm letting the mother of my child be taken away."

Rukia looked at him in silence.

Ichigo sighed. "I know what it feels like to live without a mother. And I'm not going to let my son, or my daughter, go through that hell."

"Then think about what their lives have been like without a father."

Ichigo dropped his head. "At least I'm back now."

"Yes, but you said that you have to leave again."

"Well, I can't possible leave my job. Too many people rely on me. Besides, what if Byakuya suddenly decides to visit again and see me gone? He's going to think I'm incapable of keeping my promise," Ichigo answered

Rukia tried to contain her laughter. "Niisama actually checks up on you?"

"Yeah," Ichigo pouted, "Just to make sure I didn't run off to you."

"Well, seven years are up now. And you proved yourself true to your words, so it should be good," Rukia commented.

Ichigo scratched his head again. "I know. But for some reason that man isn't saying anything. Last time I met him I told him that I finished my end of the bargain so he should too, but he just glared at me and walked away. I shouted that I was going to take that as a 'yes' but he didn't respond. So I have no idea what to think."

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine. Niisama is a man of his words," Rukia patted the orange hair, "But when are you leaving? And how long this time?"

Ichigo smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not going to disappear and severe all ties with you again. But I do have to go to my job. I might be able to transfer to Karakura Hospital, but that's going to take some time. And Unohana-sensei is determined to keep me close by."

Rukia let out a small, disappointed, look. "Then what's going to happen?"

"Well, I do have enough room to bring you and the kids to Tokyo. But Takeshi told me he didn't want to leave here."

"Oh—Wait. Takeshi? Did you already ask him?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo laughed. "You have no idea what happened in Tokyo. Apparently that son of ours eavesdropped into the conversation that I had with Unohana-sensei while at dinner. The next day he and Karin found my address and somehow got into my apartment."

"Karin too?!"

"Yup," Ichigo nodded, "I swear that that kid has your ability to snoop around until he gets everything that he wants."

"Oi. That's more of your trait, not mine."

"Whatever. Anyways, I had no choice but tell the two about what happened. And Takeshi really wants to meet your brother now."

"I bet. Well, does anyone else know?"

Ichigo rubbed his chin. "Yeah… on the day we got _back_ from Tokyo, Ishida and Renji figured it out?"

"How?" Rukia asked, "I mean, yeah, maybe Ishida, but Renji could never figure out something like this."

Ichigo nodded. "Well, Renji was standing by and got all the information from Ishida. Anyways, a previous patient of mine from Tokyo just moved here. When Ishida got his charts, he noticed my name. I never expected that kid to move here so I didn't expect something like this to happen."

Rukia nodded.

"But I didn't tell them about Byakuya," Ichigo said, "And I wasn't planning on until _after_ you found out."

Rukia crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, thanks a lot for telling me so _soon_," she responded sarcastically, "So, where do we go from here?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Dunno. One thing is for sure, Takeshi has NO intention of moving to Tokyo."

"Well, I'm not surprised," Rukia responded, "When I first got the offer to open a gallery in Tokyo, I had the option of moving there. But Takeshi was so set on not moving that I decided not to either."

"Hey. Since we have my apartment to use, just sell yours. No need to spend more money on that place."

Rukia thought about this for a second but shook her head. "It was a present from Ukitake-san and I want to keep it. Besides, I need a place to run off to whenever you annoy me."

"Bitch," Ichigo sneered. He reached over to his pants on the floor and pulled out his wallet. "Here's my business card, and—" Ichigo pulled out a card and grabbed a pen from his desk. He wrote something on the back and handed it to Rukia, "—This is my address. You guys can visit whenever you like. Takeshi already figured out the password so there's no need for me to tell you guys it." (A/N: read the bottom for more info on what I mean by 'password')

Rukia looked at the card and turned it over to read the address. "Zangestu's Living Apa—You live in this expensive place?!" she shouted.

Ichigo smirked. "Yup. I know the old man that owns it and he gave me a pretty good deal. Still planning on keeping that apartment of yours?"

Rukia kicked Ichigo under the blanket. "Baka. I didn't know you made this much money. Next time we go shopping, I'm going to have fun."

"Oi! There is no way I'm letting you spend anymore of my money. I have to save up for Takeshi's education. Not to mention that I now have to plan for Mai as well—what?" Ichigo looked at Rukia who was suddenly silent.

Rukia shook her head and smiled. "I didn't know you were already planning for Takeshi's future."

A big grin appeared across Ichigo's face. "Why? Feeling flattered all of a sudden? Well, you can express your gratitude by letting go of that blanket and—OW! Why'd you kick me, woman?!"

"You just don't know how to take a compliment and stop there," Rukia glared.

"Che. Whatever," Ichigo pouted… then smiled with an evil glint in his eyes.

While Rukia was still reading his card, Ichigo grabbed the blanket and yanked it off of the clueless, raven-haired woman.

"ICHIGO! What are you doing?!"

Ichigo pulled her into his arms and laid her on the bed. "I'm just accepting you compliment," he said with a smirk. And before Rukia could respond he smacked his lips onto hers and held her tightly against him, with absolutely no opposition from her at all.

* * *

Silly Ichigo and his hormones hehe

Anyways, I pretty much wasted one chapter to relieve the uncomfortable aura around Ichigo and Rukia. The next chapter is just there to show Ichigo and the kind of father he is... well, just read on and see for yourselves!

FYI: to those who are confused about what Ichigo meant by Takeshi already knowing the password to his apartment, let me clairfy. In Japan, high class apartments have doors that does not have a key hole but a small machine attached to the doorknob so the owner can punch in their password to unlock their door. It's kinda like what you find in a hotel but instead of a card it has buttons with numbers on it. You can find more info. on it on the internet


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: this was suppose to be a funny chapter but instead it just shows how the relationship between Ichigo and Takeshi is getting stronger. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach...though I dream that I do.

* * *

Chapter 20: The Better Dad

* * *

Rukia walked back into Ichigo's room after taking a shower. She had on a new set of clothes and was drying her wet hair with a towel. Ichigo was still sleeping and his clothes were neatly placed on his chair by Rukia. The raven-haired woman looked at the clock on his desk.

1:22 pm.

Rukia and Ichigo wasted a good few hours making love over and over again, and falling asleep for a little over an hour. She had a little less than an hour before the kids get home. What to do now?

She sat next to Ichigo's sleeping figure and gently stroked his orange hair. He would always smile when she did that, allowing him to sleep with happier dreams.

Suddenly the phone rang. Rukia stood up and went out to grab the call.

"Moshi moshi?"

"_Kuchiki-san?_"

"Hai?"

"_Hello. This is Watanabe Ayame. I am your son's teacher."_

Oh shit. "Yes. How may I help you?"

"_Well, would you mind coming by the school today? Takeshi has just been caught in a fight during lunch."_

Rukia sighed. The kid was turning into his father a bit too much, even though he didn't have the orange hair to bother him. "Yes. I'll be there in less than an hour."

"_Thank you_," Watanabe-sensei said as she hung up.

Rukia placed the phone back into the receiver. She turned around to get ready when a figure popped out.

"AHH!"

"Hey! It's just me!" Ichigo said as he grabbed her wrist.

Rukia let out a sigh of relief than smacked him. "What are you doing scaring me like that?!"

"Ow," Ichigo rubbed his sore arm, "I just wanted to know what that call was."

"Well, if you have to know, your son just got in trouble for fighting at school."

"Did he win?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia slapped him again and walked off.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to get ready to go meet his teacher—what?" Rukia asked when Ichigo suddenly grabbed her wrist again.

"Let me go too."

"What?"

Ichigo's smirk grew bigger. "I want to meet his teacher so let me go with you."

Rukia looked at him for a moment and sighed. She knew that she was going to regret this. In fact, she knew very well what was going to happen. But she also knew that Ichigo wanted to act more like the father he never was. "Fine. Get ready and follow me."

--

In no time Ichigo took a shower and got into a new pair of clothes. They decided to walk to school since it wasn't too far away. When they reached the front yard, they stopped at the gates.

Rukia took in a deep breath to ready herself for what was going to come. "You ready?" she asked Ichigo.

He had a glint in his eye as his trademark smirk appeared. "Yeah. Let's go do this."

The parents walked into school grounds and made their way inside the building. Rukia guided Ichigo to the teacher's room. Apparently she got called in a lot because of Takeshi ever since he started school so Rukia knew her way around the building pretty well.

"This is it," Rukia said as she stopped in front of a door. "Go on in."

Ichigo looked at her. "You're not comin'?"

Rukia shook her head. "I know how much you want to be the parent you never were. So I'm giving you the chance. If you mess up, I'll be right here to step in, so don't worry." She looked at him with a big smile. "Just don't embarrass me."

Ichigo grinned. "I'll try not to." And he knocked the door.

"Come in," a female voice called out from inside.

Rukia sat on the chair that was next to the door, and nodded at Ichigo.

The orange-haired father took one deep breath and opened the door.

Watanabe-sensei was expecting Rukia to come in since the other parents were already there. But a young man with orange hair and furrowed eyebrows came in instead. "May I help you?"

Ichigo smiled. "Yeah. My name is—"

"Otousan?!"

Everyone looked at Takeshi who jumped off his seat upon seeing his father come in.

"Wh—what?" Watanabe-sensei stammered as she adjusted her glasses.

Ichigo smiled at his son then turned back at the teacher. "As I was saying: my name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm Takeshi's father."

Takeshi ran up to Ichigo and grabbed his wrists. "Why are you here? What about okasan?"

The father patted his son's head. "What? You don't want your old man here? I just wanted to meet your teacher and find out how you've been doing here at school. By the by, your record isn't so clean."

Takeshi pouted as Ichigo walked up to his teacher and held out his hand. "Sorry for taking so long to meet you."

Watanabe-sensei was still unsure whether to believe this man but she took his hand and shook it. "Well, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kurosaki-san. Please have seat."

Ichigo nodded as he and Takeshi sat next to the other parents and kids with… beaten up faces. Ichigo looked at his son and noticed that he did have a bruise on his right cheek, but he was still better off than the other kids.

"Well, Kurosaki-san," Watanabe-sensei started, "I was just explaining to the other parents what happened. Apparently your son got angry at his three classmates over something so he started a fight."

"Like I've been saying, I didn't start anything!" Takeshi yelled out.

"Hmph!" one of the boy's mothers, Ito-san, snorted. "What makes you think anyone here will believe that? Look at my son's face. He's in more pain than you are!" She then turned her attention to Ichigo and eyed him, "Judging by the father, I'd say that the 'apple doesn't fall far from the tree.'"

Watanabe-sensei, sensing things could go wrong, quickly jumped in. "Anyways! I was trying to figure out a proper punishment for Takeshi that would—"

"There is no need to think too much! Just expel the boy!" cried out Takahashi-san, the only other father in the room.

The other parents started to agree to his opinion. Ichigo just sat back and waited for everything to settle down a bit. Watanabe-sensei was trying hard to calm down the parents but it wasn't working. And things got worse when Takahashi-san kept talking.

"From what I hear, the kid's father has been missing for several years. I'm not surprise to see a young man with such hair. Bet he was an adolescent and got the kid's mom pregnant really early. Young people these days! They just don't know how to stay in their pants. I'm surrounded by such dumbasses that I don't want my kids hanging around someone like him!"

Ichigo was still silent but Takeshi was just about to explode.

"I bet his mother is a whore!" Hayashi-san whispered to Ito-san.

_Three._

"The father looks like a punk! Maybe he's part of the yakuza!"

_Two._

"The boy obviously fights like a gangster, just like his father."

_One._

"They should just leave this town immediately!" Takahashi-san cried out.

_IGNITION!_

"YOU OLD GEEZERS NEED TO SHUT UP!" Takeshi screamed out through all the noise. Surprised by the sudden outburst, everyone became quiet. "I don't know what is wrong with you bastards but you have no right to talk about my family that way!"

Ito-san was the first person to recover. She pointed her finger at Takeshi with utter disgust. "How dare you speak to us this way?! It seems that we were right about your ruthless behavior—"

"SHUT UP!" Takeshi jumped out of his chair and pointed his finger at the parents. "Don't talk like you know us! I already know that you guys aren't so special with your sissy jobs!"

"Why you—" Takahashi-san tried to cut in but Takeshi kept talking.

The ten-year-old pointed at the orange head and proudly announced: "My father went to the University of Tokyo and he's now a great doctor at Tokyo Central Hospital! What do you have to say about that now?!"

Everyone in the room became silent again, 'surprise' written on their faces. Todai? Doctor? They looked at Ichigo who was grinning and looking at his son with pride.

"And all those reasons those brats of yours told Watanabe-sensei isn't true! They made fun of my little sister's hair over and over again so I got mad! I didn't even make the first punch! Of course, I only let that one and only punch hit me before I fought back." Takeshi said with the same smirk across his face like his father.

Everyone was still utterly shocked at all the information that they had just received. Ichigo let out a laugh and patted Takeshi's raven hair. "It seems like my boy here is in no fault at all. Besides, he's not the type to get into random fights unless someone else makes the move first."

Ichigo stood up and faced Watanabe-sensei with a serious expression. "You've just been told the truth. The ones that need to get punished would be those three kids and _not_ my son. They're the ones that made fun of my daughter and if I had my ways, those brats would be in more critical condition. And unlike their parents, I won't talk shit about them or their family. My family is way better than that. Let's go Takeshi!" Ichigo walked to the door and Takeshi followed.

Watanabe-sensei got her senses back and started to yell at the three kids and their parents for having lied to her. Ichigo opened the door and in front of him stood Rukia with a big smile.

"Did I do well?"

Rukia nodded her head. The father and son walked out of the room, but before the door closed Rukia took a step in and looked at the parents. "By the way, Hayashi-san," she looked at the mother, "I am not a whore."

With those words Rukia stepped out and closed the door.

* * *

Okay, I admit that ending wasn't good. I kinda liked where I was originally going with this chapter but a little past the middle I totally forgot how I wanted to end it. So I had no choice but to improvise. Thus one of the reasons I couldn't update this chapter faster... let's just go to the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter I'll be uploading today. It's a bit short but that's because I really didn't know what to put in it. But it was important for me to write it so bare with me.**

**It's the day Ichigo has to go back and it's not as sad as they all thought it'd be. Just read and see what happens!**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach...though I dream that I do.

* * *

Chapter 21: I'll Be Back

* * *

Ichigo was shoving in his clothes into the duffel bag that he brought with him from Tokyo. He kept looking around the room to check if he's forgotten anything.

One and a half weeks have gone by, and it was now time for Ichigo to return to Tokyo.

Rukia walked into his room and closed the door.

"What's up?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia smiled as she handed him some shirts. "You almost forgot these."

"Thanks," he replied as he took them and shoved it into his bag that was already full.

Rukia sat on the edge of his bed and watched him struggle with his bag. She knew this day would come sooner or later. But it was still hard for her. She remembered how everyone reacted when Ichigo decided to tell them that he was leaving again. Takeshi was silent at first but soon recovered with a big smile. Mai and Isshin cried like crazy and kept hanging onto Ichigo. The orange head didn't mind his daughter clinging to him, but it was different with Isshin. He threw the old man across the room and picked up his orange-haired daughter who wouldn't stop crying. Ichigo was utterly lost at what to do, but thankfully Takeshi stepped in.

**Flashback**

"_But I don't want Papa to go!" Mai cried._

_Ichigo was stroking her orange hair but nothing was comforting his little princess. Rukia would do something but she was too busy making dinner since Yuzu was crying and hugging Karin to death._

_So Takeshi took it upon himself to help his father. "Mai, stop crying—"_

"_But Taki-nii!" Mai turned to her brother, "Papa is leaving! What if he doesn't come back again! WAAAA!"_

_Ichigo felt an iron grip on his stomach. He hated the way this was affecting his kids._

_Takeshi handed Mai a Kleenex and continued. "Mai, do you know what Otousan has been doing these past seven years?"_

_Mai shook her red face. "No," she answered weakly._

"_Well, he was saving lives… Like Superman!" Takeshi threw his arms up into the air._

_Mai's eyes suddenly grew wide with excitement. "You mean..." She turned to her father, "Papa is Superman?"_

_Ichigo did NOT know what to say. He looked at the excited eyes of his daughter and quickly turned his attention elsewhere._

_Takashi stepped in again. "Yup, something like that. So now he has to go back to save more lives or else he wouldn't be fulfilling his duty as a superhero."_

_Mai suddenly jumps off her father and smiled widely at him. "Papa! Go save lives! Mai understands now! Hehe!"_

_Ichigo smiled as he patted both of his children on the head. "I promise to come by more often. And you guys can come visit me during the weekends with your mother, ok?"_

_The two kids nodded. Ichigo was about to say 'thanks' to Takeshi when Isshin suddenly appeared and grabbed all three of them into a bear hug. _

"_Oh! Masaki! Did you hear how smart our grandson is? And how sweet our granddaughter is? Our family is so—"_

"_Get off of us old man!" Ichigo yelled as he wiggled one of his arms free and punched Isshin across the face._

**End of Flashback**

Ichigo looked over at Rukia who had a distant look in her eyes. He leaned towards her and startled her when he placed one of his hands on her cheeks. "You okay?"

Rukia nodded. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her embrace. "I'm going to miss you," she whispered into his neck.

"Me too," Ichigo replied, kneeling in front of her and returned the embrace.

The two sat there for a few more seconds until Yuzu came running up the stairs. "Oniichan! You got to go now if you want to catch your train!"

"'kay," Ichigo replied back. He stood up, zipped up his duffel bag, and pulled the strap over his shoulder. He looked back at Rukia and gave her his usual grin. "Com'on, let's go."

He held out his hand which she eyes for a second before taking it. The two, hand in hand, walked down the stairs where his family was waiting.

"Papa!'

Ichigo looked up to see his daughter jumping on him, causing him to fall, yet again.

Damn, his children were becoming more and more like their grandfather!

"Hey there princess," Ichigo smiled back as he stood up and walked towards the door where Takeshi, Karin, Yuzu, Isshin, Urahara, Yoruichi and Jinta were waiting.

"Alright," Ichigo said as he set Mai on the ground, "Time for me to go."

"ICHIGO!" Isshin cried as he also jumped on his son, "Papa is going to miss you!"

"Goddamit it old man!" Ichigo yelled, "Stop crying like a three year old and let me go!" He grabbed Isshin's wrist and threw him out of the house. Ichigo straightened up and looked at his sisters. "You guys take care, okay? And watch out for dad."

Yuzu gave him a big smile while Karin snorted. "Don't worry about us. We can handle the beardy."

Ichigo snorted back as he patted both of their heads and walked out.

"Well, Kurosaki-kun," Urahara said behind his fan, "Next time you come back, I'm expecting presents!"

"Whatever," Ichigo replied as he walked past the shopkeeper and his family. He then stopped in front of Takeshi who was leaning against the open door. "Hey there."

Takeshi, who was expressionless at first, smiled widely when Ichigo placed his hand on top of his head. "I'll see you soon otousan!"

Ichigo loved that smile Takeshi wore because it looked just like the smile he used to give his mother. Ichigo smiled back as he rustled his son's raven hair. "Yeah. Take care of your mother and sister while I'm gone okay?"

Takeshi nodded his head. "Of course!"

"Ichigo."

The said man looked up to see his bruised father standing in front of the van with a calm smile. "Com'on, I'll take you to the station."

Ichigo nodded his head. He turned around and faced everyone. "Well, guess I'll be seeing you guys at Christmas!" He waved as he grabbed Rukia's hand and walked towards the van.

"Bye Papa!"

"See you later oniichan!"

"See ya' Ichigo!"

"Later!"

"Bye otousan!"

Ichigo looked back to see his family and friends waving at the van as it turned around the corner.

--

Ichigo waved back at his father as he walked towards his deserted deck with Rukia following behind him. The two sat down on the bench and quietly waited for the train to arrive.

"_Ten Minutes. Ten More Minutes Until The Train For Tokyo Arrives,_" it announced in the speaker above.

Ichigo sighed as he looked down at his fingers that were interlaced with hers. "Rukia?"

"Hm?"

Ichigo leaned over and gently kissed her lips. He pulled back and looked into her violet eyes. "You'll never leave me, right?"

Rukia smiled as she returned the soft kiss. "As long as you don't leave me again, then no, I won't. I'll always be here waiting for you."

Ichigo smiled as he leaned back down and deepened the kiss. He lifted his hand off of her fingers and wrapped it around her shoulders to pull her closer to him.

Their body heat was starting to rise up when they suddenly heard the train whistling not too far away. Ichigo reluctantly pulled himself away from Rukia and looked at her flustered face. The two kept staring at each other as the train past by them and slowed to a halt.

Ichigo got up with his bag on his shoulder and stepped closer to the train. Rukia was standing behind him. When the train finally stopped, Ichigo turned around and gave Rukia another passionate kiss. They tore apart as Ichigo stepped in the train and sat on the seat with the window still facing Rukia.

He pulled down the window and leaned his head out. "Come by the weekend before Christmas with the kids so we can do some gift shopping. And we can come back home together."

Rukia gave him a wide smile as she nodded. "I'm going to spend a lot of money, strawberry!"

Ichigo snorted. "I'll be busy making money until then, midget."

As the train slowly pulled away, Ichigo flashed her one big smile. "See you in three weeks!"

Rukia waved as the train sped up and the orange hair slid back in the window. She dropped her hand and watched until the train was fully out of sight. She let out a sigh and walked outside to the parking lot.

"Ready to go?"

Rukia looked up and saw Isshin leaning against the van.

"Yes," she replied.

The two sat in the van as they drove home, waiting for their favorite strawberry to come home for Christmas…

* * *

So Rukia and the kids are going to meet Ichigo up in Tokyo a week before Christmas...well, the story might come out a bit different since Rukia is going to give Ichigo a little surprise..

I'll try and update ASAP but I really want to finish my other fanfic first. I'll see what happens after this weekend since I'm almost done.

ps. these days i've been creating a prequel to this story. about how Ichigo and Rukia first met and their lives up until Ichigo leaves. What do you guys think? If you guys support me and I can create a decent plotline, I might be able to make it once I finish this story first...


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: That's right people: I'M BACK!! MUHAHAHAH!**

**Anyways, sorry for taking so LONG to update. But summer vaction has officalliy started for me which means I will be able to return to faster updates. And those of you who have read my other fanfic: Seeking a Happy Ending, I might be able to start up the sequel sometime next week. **

**I have been pushing this story back because I was too busy updating and recreating the plotlines, making it better and longer. But I might rush through the rest of this fanfic just to get it over with and focus more on the others. But I will not leave this unfinished so don't worry.**

**This is a long chapter that took up several hours. And I was in such a hurry that I might not have edited everything properly. Sorry...lol I have a tendency of writing a single chapter over a long span of time that my grammers are often times off. Still, I hope you guys like this 'cuz I worked hard on it!**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT ownlBLeach

* * *

Chapter 22: Surprise!

**

* * *

**

Two Weeks Later

Rukia walked into her apartment and set her bags on the ground. She was finally in Tokyo after receiving a call from Ukitake to come visit last week. Takeshi and Mai wanted to come to see Ichigo but they still had school. Isshin promised to drop them off at her apartment that weekend. So technically Rukia was six days early from when she promised to visit Ichigo. This was going to surprise the bleach out of his hair.

Rukia looked around her apartment and noticed how lonely it was without the kids. She always visited Tokyo with Takeshi and Mai, so without them the city looked too big and lonely. Just as she was about to unpack her bags, she remembered what Ukitake had told her. The gallery was now finished. She could now come and start hanging up some of her paintings or work on several new pieces in the open room in the basement. Since she was planning on spending most of her time there, Rukia grabbed her bags and left the apartment.

The gallery was only a bus ride away so Rukia didn't suffer too much from carrying her luggage there. The building was fully built and was only waiting for the owner to finish her drawings to set up for the opening. Rukia fumbled around with the keys as she walked to the back and opened the back door. This place was even worse than her apartment. It had three floors with paintings hanging off the walls but no human being. It was too eerie. Rukia walked towards another door in the back room and dropped her bags on one of the sofas that were meant for the employees to use during their break. She looked around and felt a chill run up her spine. Not liking the gallery at the moment, Rukia quickly ran outside and locked the door.

"What do I do now?" Rukia asked herself as she looked up at the sky. It was December with heavy clouds, threatening to snow.

Rukia snuggled deeper into her warm coat and pulled her purse closer to her. As she walked down the street Rukia remembered how difficult it had been for her the past two weeks. Ichigo called every night but it wasn't the same as seeing him and actually touching him. He's been pretty tired lately because of the work that piled up during his one month vacation. Working day in and day out, Ichigo had been deprived of sleep for some time.

At home, Takeshi has been acting tough but he was still a little boy so at night Takeshi would stay up and watched some T.V. show that Ichigo liked, and Rukia would often times find him crying silently to himself, missing his father. Mai was no different except she would cry in front of everyone. It was difficult when one of her classmate got picked up by her father while Takeshi picked her up. She kept crying and crying that Takeshi quickly took her home and called Ichigo. That always stopped her tears and she would be the happy hyper girl that she really was. But it was embarrassing when Isshin would cry alongside Mai at the grocery store whenever they see anything orange. Since then, Rukia made sure that the two stayed home and she went out to do the shopping.

Just as Rukia turned a corner, she noticed a tall building peeking out a few blocks away. She looked up and squinted her eyes to read the sign.

Tokyo Central Hospital.

Bingo.

With a big smile on her face, Rukia walked towards the hospital. She only hoped that Ichigo was in today.

She walked in the glass sliding doors and noticed right away how big the place was. It was probably twice the size of Karakura Hospital, and that place was an average-sized hospital itself!

Rukia walked up to the front desk in the middle of the first floor.

"Um, excuse me?"

A nurse, around her late twenties, looked up and smiled. "Yes, how may I help you?"

"I was looking for the office of Kurosaki Ichigo-sensei. Can you tell me where it is?" Rukia asked.

"Sure, do you have an appointment today with Kurosaki-sensei?" The nurse asked as she faced her computer.

Rukia shook her head. "No, I'm just visiting."

The nurse's smile quickly disappeared and her fingers stopped typing. She looked up at Rukia with a cold expression. "I'm sorry but unless you have an appointment you are not allowed to see Kurosaki-sensei."

Rukia's smile also disappeared and confusion was written all over her face. "Excuse me?"

The nurse stood up and pointed towards the door. "If you are another one of his fangirls then I'm sorry but we will not permit you to visit _our_ doctor."

_Our?_ Rukia thought to herself. "There must be a misunderstanding—"

"I don't think so," the nurse interrupted. By now several of the other nurses that have been listening to their conversation turned around and gave Rukia a deadly glare. "_Our_ Kurosaki-sensei has no interest in woman like you. He is too busy with work and we take to it that he is protected from sluts like you."

"Slut?!" Rukia felt a vein pop in her head.

The nurses nodded together. "Yes, slut. We've seen too many of you girls walking in here with your skirt raised high just to get our doctor to go out with you. But we are not letting that happen. He's not even interested in us so why would he be interested in you?"

Rukia looked at her outfit but found absolutely nothing wrong with what she was wearing. _This is ridiculous!_ Rukia shouted in her head. "Look, I'm not here just for a piece of ass! Ichigo and I—"

"Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia turned around and saw Unohana walking up to her. She quickly bowed as did the nurses. "Unohana-san. It's a pleasure to see you again."

Unohana smiled as she returned the bow. "Yes it is indeed. But what might you be doing here?"

"I was in town because Ukitake-san called with the news that the gallery was all ready. And I thought I'd visit Ichigo while I'm at it," Rukia replied.

"Oh, yes I remember my husband telling me this," Unohana smiled, "Well, Kurosaki-kun is on the twelfth floor. As soon as you get off, turn right and walk down to room 1215. That is his office and I don't believe he has any appointment for a few hours so you should be fine."

Rukia held a wide smile as she gave Unohana another bow. "Arigato gozaimasu." She stood up and quickly ran to the elevator.

Unohana smiled and was about to walk away when one of the nurses called her.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry but who was that girl? Why did you inform her of Kurosaki-sensei?"

Unohana turned around knowing full well that Ichigo had his own fanclub in the hospital even if he didn't know it. "You'll know soon enough," she answered and walked away.

Rukia walked into the elevator and push the button to the twelfth floor. She was starting to feel really anxious to see Ichigo… But the elevator is taking too long!

Rukia took this time to look at her reflection off the stainless doors. _I do NOT look like a slut!_ Rukia thought as she reflected back to what the other nurse had said to her. Rukia quickly straightened her hair and took off her warm coat to brush off the wrinkles on her blouse and _long_ skirt.

_DING!_

The elevator doors finally opened to the twelfth floor and Rukia stepped out. She turned right and walked down the hall until she reached the end. The room in front of her read 1210. She needed to find 1215 so she turned left to follow the rooms.

In a matter of seconds she was now standing in front of room 1215 and directly below it the words _Dr. Kurosaki Ichigo: Chief Resident_ were written in bold letters. Rukia smiled, proud of what the father of her children had accomplished. She cleared her throat as she knocked on the door.

_Knock knock knock._

"Come in," Ichigo's voice came from inside.

Rukia grabbed the doorknob and twisted the door open. When she stepped inside, she saw his blinding hair looking down at the charts on his desk. Noticing that he still wasn't aware of her presence, Rukia slid in and shut the door loudly.

"How may I help you—" Ichigo looked up and his eyes widen upon seeing who it was. "Rukia!"

Rukia smiled looking at Ichigo's shocked face. "Well? Are you just going to sit there and stare at me all day?" she sarcastically asked.

Ichigo jumped out of his chair and ran to her. He wrapped his arms around the petite woman and their lips met with intense heat.

"Ichigo…" Rukia mumbled in between kisses, "I can't… breathe… mmph."

Ichigo slowly set her down and pulled away from her. "What are you doing here?" he finally asked, breathlessly.

"I wanted to surprise you."

Ichigo grinned as he lightly brushed his lips against hers. "Well I've been thoroughly surprised."

Rukia smiled as she leaned back to get some more air. "This better not be the way you greet everyone here," she snorted.

Ichigo lightly bumped his head against her forehead as he sarcastically replied, "Only when I get surprised."

Rukia laughed as Ichigo led her to a seat, and he took the chair directly in front of her. "So tell me, what other reason are you here for? Where are the kids?"

"They're still back home. Your father agreed to bring them here this weekend like I promised," Rukia replied and Ichigo nodded, "As for my other reason for being here, Ukitake-san informed me that the gallery has been fully remodeled so I'm just here to do the finishing touches."

"Well I—" Ichigo words got cut short when someone knocked at the door.

_Knock knock._

Ichigo looked at Rukia. "This better not be another surprise." Rukia shook her head so Ichigo shouted to the door, "Come in."

"Kurosaki-sensei?" a young nurse with brown hair walked into the room, "Hayashi-sensei is here to see you."

"Damn, already?" Ichigo checked his watch. He stood up and gathered the patient charts he was looking at when Rukia entered.

The raven-haired woman just sat there but turned around when she felt the young nurse glaring at the back of her head. _Great, another fangirl_.

"Rukia, I'll be right back," Ichigo said, "And then we can go out for lunch."

Rukia nodded her head as she stood up. "Sounds like a plan."

Ichigo leaned down and gave her a light peck on the cheeks. "Stay here."

Rukia let a big smile spread across her face as Ichigo walked past the horrid-stricken nurse. Rukia gave her a satisfied smirk which got the nurse to glare back as she slammed the door hard. Rukia winced at the loud noise but was quite happy that Ichigo had kissed her.

Rukia stood up to examine the room she was in. It was pretty roomy with decent furniture. She walked behind his desk and immediately sat down on his big "boss" chair that looked really comfortable. She looked at the items on his desk. A lot of papers were scattered around and books were opened. But really caught Rukia's attention was the three picture frames.

The first one had a picture of Isshin and the twins, possibly from a few years ago since Karin and Yuzu looked pretty young. The other frame held a picture of her and three-year-old Takeshi who was sitting on Ichigo's shoulders. Both of these pictures were from several years back, but the last one was new, definitely put up a few days ago. The third frame held a picture of her again but this time holding a laughing Mai while Ichigo was giving a small headlock to Takeshi.

Rukia smiled as she traced her fingers over these pictures, happy feelings running through her body. She never knew Ichigo had pictures of their family in his office. And it seems like he often look at them because fingerprints were smeared everywhere.

While one hand was still playing with the pictures, Rukia laid her other arm on the desk and placed her head down on it as she thought about the day they took the recent photo.

**Flashback**

_Kurosaki Mai blew out her six candles, clapping her hands cheerfully._

"_Happy Birthday Mai!" Everyone cheered._

_It was the last week of November, just a few days before Ichigo had to leave and he was glad that he could celebrate this daughter's birthday._

"_Arigato!" Mai grinned widely as she took a big bite off the slice of cake Rukia handed to her._

_The party was taking place right after school so Orihime was able to bring Mai home along with several of her preschool buddies, all of whom will be joining her in kindergarten in the coming April. Several hours later, everyone else (those who could make it, that is) arrived at the Kurosaki house to celebrate her birthday with armful of presents._

"_Ne, Kuchiki-san," Matsumoto nudged her friend, "How are things going with you and Ichigo?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, Uryuu told me that Kurosaki-kun is going to leave by the end of the week," Orihime whispered, "Is this true?"_

_Rukia sighed. "I'm afraid so."_

_Matsumoto and Orihime sucked in their breath dramatically. "But how can you stay so calm?!"_

_Rukia shrugged her shoulders as she continued passing out the cakes to Mai's classmates. "It's not a big deal if you know the whole story. But I'm kind of busy right now so I can't explain everything in full detail."_

_And with that she disappeared back into the kitchen, while Matsumoto and Orihime looked at each other in utter confusion and worry._

"_I think something is wrong with Kuchiki-san," Orihime whispered._

_Matsumoto crossed her arms under her…er, bosoms. "I think it's time for us to do something about our carrot-top over there."_

_Orihime nodded with a serious expression._

_Ichigo, oblivious to the evil planning of his female friends, was sitting next to Takeshi, who was in the middle of defeating Renji and Ikkaku in Go Fish_. (A/N: the card game, in case anyone got confused :P)

_Renji took in a deep breath as he scanned his hand. He then looked up, eyeing the calm Takeshi. "Do you have any…" Renji paused and looked over at Ikkaku who have him a serious nod. Renji turned back to Takeshi and continued, "…any six's?"_

_Takeshi blankly stared at the red head before giving him an evil smirk, just like Ichigo's. "Go Fish."_

"_OH COM'ON!" Renji yelled, falling on his back in utter annoyance._

_Everyone around them were laughing but now it was Ikkaku's turn to face Takeshi, who, by the way, was only sweating even more from the pressure._

_Takeshi eyed the bald man with the same evil smirk. "Madarame-san, do you have any… two's?"_

_Ikkaku let out a defeat sigh, pulling out two two's from his hand and handing it over to the ten year old. _

"_You guys are hella stupid," Ichigo grunted with a smirk._

"_Shut up!" Renji and Ikkaku yelled back._

_Takeshi gave a low whistle, taunting the two older men. "Nice comeback."_

_Angry veins appear on both the two men's head as they glared at the kid who now held a smaller hand, while Ichigo only snickered in the background._

"_Um, I think you guys should keep your voices down," Ishida said, pushing up his ever-slipping glasses, "There are preschoolers in the living room."_

"_Go shove it, Ishida! I don't care what others' think at the moment because I'm getting fucked up by a frickin' ten year old!" Ikkaku yelled, although his voice did become a little smaller._

_Takeshi snorted. "You guys are just idiots."_

_Yumichika flipped his hair and smiled. "Yes, Takeshi-kun is right in that aspect. These two men don't know how to play this game beautifully… not surprising with the way they look."_

"_Then I dare _you_ to go against this kid, feather-brains!" Ikkaku retorted._

"_Che," he snorted and looked away, "I will not stoop so low as to go against a child."_

_Getting even more pissed, Ikkaku gathered up all the cards and shuffled them. "One more round! And this time, you're playing," he shouted, referring to Yumichika._

_Ichigo only watched as Takeshi got ready for another round of Go Fish with three adults this time._

"_Ano, Kurosaki-kun?"_

_The orange head turned around to see Orihime standing behind him. "What is it Inoue?"_

"_Um, well…" Orihime looked at the ground and started to sway from where she was standing, "There is something I need to talk to you with… can we go somewhere quiet?"  
_

_Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her words. He shrugged his shoulder and stood up to follow the ditsy woman._

_Orihime went up the stairs and entered Rukia's room (although she really didn't use it anymore since Ichigo's bed was much more "comfortable")._

"_What's going on?" Ichigo asked, noticing Tatsuki, Matsumoto, and Hinamori already waiting for him._

_Orihime pushed him in and closed the door behind her, locking it. "Please sit," she pointed to a chair in the middle of the room._

_Ichigo was starting to feel nervous but did as he was told. As soon as he sat down, Tatsuki walked up to him and brought her face closer to his, making Ichigo to lean back as far as possible._

"_What are you doing?" he asked._

_Tatsuki then pulled out several ropes and tied his arms to the chair, tightly._

"_Tatsuki! What the fuck are you doing?!" Ichigo yelled._

"_Shut up and only speak when we ask you something," she snapped back._

_Matsumoto walked over and tweaked his ear. "Tell us why you're leaving our Kuchiki-san again?"_

_Ichigo cringed as Matsumoto's fingernails dug into his ear. "What the hell! It's not like I'm disappearing all over again!"_

"_And what might you mean by that?" Matsumoto glared, tweaking his ear more._

"_Ano, I don't think it's a good idea to hurt him," Hinamori whispered, trying to pull Matsumoto away._

_The strawberry-blonde woman shook her head. "Nonsense. It's only fitting to torture bastards like Kurosaki here."_

"_Damn you woman!" he yelled, "Let go of my ear and then I'll tell you!"_

_Matsumoto immediately released his ears but she and Tatsuki still stood in front of him, arms crossed and ready to hit him incase he says something stupid._

_Ichigo glared at the two women and said, "I'm a resident at Tokyo Central Hospital, and this is my last week of vacation. There, you happy?!"_

_Orihime rubbed her forefinger against her chin, thinking about what he just said. "But why are you leaving Kuchiki-san again? How can you selfishly leave her and your two kids to go back and live a stylish life with all your money—Oh! I bet you have another woman over there! Someone who's taller and likes to spend your money. Maybe that's why you never married Kuchiki-san and—"_

"_That's enough Orihime," Tatsuki covered her friend's mouth._

_Matsumoto looked back at Ichigo. "Well?"  
_

"'_Well' what?" he questioned back._

_She slapped him behind his head. "Do you have another woman?"_

"_What the f—HELL NO!" he retorted, frowning from the pain coursing through his head._

"_But have you had any other woman?" Hinamori suddenly asked._

_Ichigo looked at her with disbelief. "No! I never even thought of another woman besides Rukia—"_

"_Then why are you leaving?" Tatsuki asked again._

_Ichigo sighed. "I just told you: my vacation ends—"_

"_I'm asking 'why are you leaving your family again over your job,'" Tatsuki interrupted, "Is this the same reason you disappeared seven years ago?"_

_Ichigo looked around the room before looking at his foot. "Well I—"_

"_I really wish you guys didn't do this in my room."_

_Everyone looked towards the door to see Rukia standing in the doorway._

"_Kuchiki-san! How long have you been standing there… never mind that, HOW did you get in?" Matsumoto asked._

_Rukia twirled a small, unwired paperclip. "It's not hard picking out locks after living with Kurosaki-san all these years," she smirked, "And for your other question, I've been standing here ever since Matsumoto-san started tweaking Ichigo's ear."_

"_Then why didn't you stop her?!" Ichigo glared._

_Rukia shrugged her shoulders. "I just thought it wouldn't be a bad idea to torture you for all those years of secrecy."_

_Ichigo kept glaring at the petite woman when Tatsuki walked over and frowned. "Why aren't you making a big deal out of this?"_

_Again, Rukia shrugged. "I am already aware of where he has been all these years. Not to mention WHY he had to leave."_

"_Mind sharing this information?" Tatsuki asked._

"_Ichigo had a deal with my brother, Kuchiki Byakuya, to leave Karakura to search for a better career than what could be offered here. And if after seven years he is capable of taking care of me, then my brother will not force me out of Karakura and back home with him."_

_Tatsuki walked to Ichigo and smacked him in the head._

"_OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR, BITCH!" Ichigo yelled._

"_For making bets on Kuchiki!" she yelled back, hands on her hips, "She's not some toy you and her stuck-up brother can make deals with."_

"_But I still think it's romantic that Kurosaki-kun left so he could stop Kuchiki-san's brother from taking her away," Orihime clapped her hands together with a dreamy look, "It's like Kurosaki-kun is a knight who has to fight the evil prince if he wants to save the beautiful princess locked up in a tall, white tower. But on the way he would meet a wrestler who is capable of punching like a million bears, a fairy princess who has able to heal wounds, and an archer with amazing accuracy, who'll help the knight save the princess." _(A/N: notice the irony? lol)

_Everyone in the room just stared at Orihime who was once again lost in her own little world. Matsumoto shrugged and grabbed Orihime and Hinamori by the wrist._

"_Now that we got ourselves a pretty good reason, let's go back downstairs. I want to see Mai-chan's expression when she opens the present I go her."_

_Tatsuki followed her three friends. "I think my present is going to be better than yours, Matsumoto."_

_Ichigo watched as the four left until he remembered something. "HEY! COME BACK HERE AND UNTIE ME!"_

_Rukia, who was about to follow her friends, stopped at the door and looked back. Upon seeing Ichigo's tied up form, she grinned before walking into her room and closing the door, locking it again._

_Ichigo looked at her with suspicion. "Why are you locking the door?"_

_Rukia walked over and straddled him on his lap. "I just thought this is such a rare opportunity to see you in such a vulnerable state so why not take advantage of it?" She leaned forward and started to press butterfly kisses on his face._

_Ichigo nervously coughed with a red hue across his face. "I would really like to see where this leads, but…"_

"_But?" Rukia sucked on his earlobe, earning her a deep moan from Ichigo._

"…_But… god, Rukia," Ichigo groaned as her tongue started to move lower on his necks, "There are people downstairs, not to mention little kids."_

_Rukia chuckled as she brought her face towards him and did a fake pout. "Does Kurosaki-kun not want me anymore?"_

_Ichigo grunted as he tried shifting his body in the chair. "Stop creeping me out with that tone. It doesn't turn me on; in fact, it does the exact opposite."_

_With a grin Rukia got off of Ichigo and undid the ropes around his limbs. _

"_I still don't know why those girls had to tie me up," Ichigo complained as soon as his arms were free._

_The two walked downstairs to see the party still going on. Mai still hadn't opened her presents. Instead, she was too busy making fun of Renji, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Keigo, AND Isshin for losing against Takeshi in Go Fish. Ishida, Urahara, Chad, Mizuiro and Hitsugaya were smart enough to stay out of the game._

_As soon as Mai noticed her parents, she ran over and jumped into Ichigo's arms. "Papa! Let's take a picture together!"_

_Ichigo grinned._

_As everyone made their ways to the backyard, some laughing while few were glooming, Rukia grabbed the camera and followed her family and friends outside._

_This was going to be the first time her kids were going to take pictures with Ichigo since he left. So she'll have to make sure it comes out perfectly._

_Although this definitely wouldn't be the last._

**End of Flashback**

Rukia was still smiling at the flashbacks when suddenly the door opened and Ichigo walked in.

"Sorry about that," Ichigo said, "But I had to quickly give one of my colleagues some paperwork."

"It's okay."

Ichigo walked over to the corner and took off his white coat. "As soon as I get out of these scrubs we can go get lunch," he said as he took off the upper part of his scrubs, "Is there anything you want to eat in particular?"

Rukia rubbed her chin as she spun around in his chair. "Nope, not really."

Ichigo got his crimson shirt on and took off his pants, replacing them with a pair of jeans. "Well, I know this really good café a few blocks from here. They have pretty good sandwiches and soup, perfect for this weather."

"That sounds good."

"Alright then," he replied as he zipped up his jean and grabbed his jacket off the hanger, "Let's go."

Rukia got off the chair and walked out the office as Ichigo held the door open for her. The two walked to the elevator, talking and holding hands. When they got on, Rukia noticed some looks coming her way. She remembered the 'nice' nurse that she met on the first floor and began to think of a plan.

When the elevator doors opened, Rukia allowed Ichigo to lead her outside. But when they came in direct sight of the front desk, Rukia tugged on Ichigo's arm to stop him.

"What's up?" he asked as Rukia walk around to face him.

She tugged on his collar and straightened his jacket. "You just looked a bit messy, that's all." When Rukia felt the nurse and several others glancing her way, she took this opportunity to tip toe and lightly brush her lips against Ichigo's.

Sharp intakes of breaths were heard throughout the first floor. Feeling a bit satisfied Rukia lowered herself back to the ground.

Ichigo looked down at her, confused. "What was that for, midget?"

Rukia smiled, "Just because…"

"I get it," he smirked, "There were some people that pissed you off so you wanted to show me off, is that it?"

Rukia turned her gaze away with a chuckle. "Maybe."

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up on her toes again. "Then do it right." He placed his lips against Rukia's lips but with more power and passion. Rukia quickly responded and deepened the kiss.

When they felt enough death glares coming their way, they pulled away with big grins.

"Com'on," Ichigo grabbed her hand and led her outside while the nurses and others could be heard cursing and fainting.

Ichigo led her to the parking lot where his black S600 Sedan Mercedes Benz was waiting for them.

"Nice car," Rukia smirked.

"I knew you'd like it," Ichigo grinned.

The two got into the _sexy_ car (A/N: seriously, it's a _hella _nice car) and Ichigo drove to the diner as Rukia kept playing with the buttons. She was switching from one radio station to another.

Ichigo was getting a bit annoyed. "Can't you just pick one already?"

"Nope," Rukia answered back casually.

"Eh," Ichigo grunted as he kept driving, "So who pissed you off awhile ago that led to that kiss?"

Rukia shrugged her shoulders as she now played with the heater. "Nobody really… but did you know you have your own fanclub here?"

"Really?" Ichigo grinned, "Are you jealous?"

Rukia smacked the back of his head with a snort.

"Bitch! I'm driving!" Ichigo yelled as he clutched the back of his head.

"Then don't say stupid things," she snarled back.

Ichigo only pouted as they finally arrived at the diner. He parked in the front and the two walked in. They sat on a table near the window and ordered their lunch.

"So what's your schedule this week?" Ichigo asked with a mouthful of sandwich.

Rukia grunted at the disgusting sight of the half-dissolved food in his mouth. _Seriously, what's so attractive about this guy?_ "Well, tonight and the next few days I'm going to be busy at the studio. The gallery is set to open before New Years so I have to finish my last piece in order for me to hang it up. After that I have to set everything up and make the last preparation for the grand opening. Overall, I'm pretty busy until the kids come."

Ichigo nodded as he took a sip of his coffee. "Well that leaves me with only nights to see you, which is pretty convenient since I'm busy at the hospital during the day."

Rukia nodded as she took another spoonful of her soup. She looked outside to see the hustle and bustle of the city. "I can't believe you've been here all this time and I never knew."

Ichigo smirked as he stared out the window too. "You have no idea how depressed I was, waiting for those damn seven years to pass. And things would only get worse whenever your birthday, Takeshi's birthday, our anniversaries, and whatever special days pass by. I tried so many times to go back home but my pride got in the way."

"Don't say that," Rukia replied, "It's a good thing you stayed since now our family can finally be together without niisama being a threat. You have no idea how scared I was in case he decided to give me a small visit. But now there is nothing to worry about," she smiled.

Ichigo sighed as he looked at her. "But I missed out on so much of my children's lives. Not to mention Mai's birth."

Rukia looked at him and gave him a grin. "I have it on tape if you want to see it."

"That's not what I mean!" he glared, "I was beside you when Takeshi was born but now I feel horrible for not being there for Mai…" Ichigo sighed again as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm such a terrible father."

Rukia's eye twitched at Ichigo's sudden weakness. So she decided to make him come back to reality by giving him a hard kick under the table.

"OUCH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, MIDGET?!" Ichigo screamed as he clutched his shin in pain, not caring about the others looking at them.

"Because you're acting all emo!" Rukia glared.

"I'm not emo," he glared back, "I was pouring my thoughts out to you but you just kicked me!"

Rukia sighed, rubbing her temples with her forefingers. "Ichigo, I know you feel horrible for not being there for our kids these last few years, but don't go killing yourself because of it. We're together now and that's all that matters."

Ichigo pouted as he took another sip of his coffee.

Rukia wiped her hands with her napkin and stood up. "Ready to go?"

Ichigo nodded as he stood up. He tossed her the keys and grabbed the check that was already on their table. "Go sit in the car and warm it up. I'll go pay this," he said as he walked to the register.

Rukia followed her instructions and entered the black car that was getting her interest. _Just how _much_ money does he make_?

* * *

Kinda wanted to end at a funnier note but it really didn't come off. Anyways, this chapter is to show what Ichigo has been doing and just how popular he is in Tokyo. I wanted Rukia to feel a little bit of jealousy to spice up their relatinship. It's been so long since I wrote anything lemony that I might write the next chapter dedicated entirely to it... actually, I think that's what I'm going to do. So get ready for some sexy scenes in the next chapter!


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: THANK YOU's to everyone who reviewed and have been following this story from the beginning. I know I'm dragging the story... Orginially it was to end in the next few chapters but during the long two months I haven't posted a new chapter, I made a huge twist to the plotline. But it'll only be an additional five chapters or so to the original amount. Once this fanfic. is done I'll start with the prequel ASAP**

**This is a lemony chapter so don't read it if you're not into it. It won't spoil the story at all. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! I just wanted to test my 'pervertedness' to see if I still have it or not. Sorry if it's a bit rusty...**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 23: True Beauty

* * *

**Warning: LEMON here to avoid this chapter if you don't want to read it. Don't complain to me later... ('cuz this took me some time to write T.T)**

It was late at night and Rukia was still in her gallery trying to create something new. She was in her own special room in the basement where there was a bed, a bathroom, and a small kitchen for her pleasure so she could sleep there when she had to. It was almost like a studio. The room was filled with paints, brushes, pencils, sketchbooks, etc. The huge room was for her to use to draw for hours on end.

Rukia looked intently at her painting. "It's still lacking something…"

"Maybe you should try adding some brighter colors?"

Rukia turned around and found the owner of the voice leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets, and his usual grin on his face. She smiled back. "You mean like 'orange'?"

"Shut up," he glared.

"What makes you think you know anything about art?" She smirked.

Ichigo shrugged as he walked towards her. "I guess it's because I have a better eye than you."

"Ha! But I'm the artist here, not you," she said.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "I don't even know how or why people like your art," he whispered next to her ear, "I still think it sucks."

Rukia stomped on his foot, causing him to yelp in pain, though he did not release her.

"Make fun of my art all you want, but that won't change the fact that you're the only one who doesn't know what is truly artistic, thus cannot see what true beauty is," she snorted.

Ichigo pulled her closer and whispered: "I see you."

Rukia couldn't stop her giggles as he trailed kisses along her neck. "You sure do know how to make a girl blush."

"Only you," he replied, "I only know how to make _you_ blush because you're the only one I dare speak this way to."

"Good reply."

Rukia turned around and the two locked their lips together. Their height difference had never been a problem because Ichigo would always lift her up to his level, allowing Rukia to easily wrap her legs around his waist.

Ichigo quickly walked over to the bed in the corner of the room. He dropped Rukia on it and stood in front of her trying to undo his belt. "Fucking belt… Why won't it come off!" He grunted as he almost ripped the belt off his pants.

Rukia was getting annoyed so she sat up and helped him. "Stop fidgeting so much—mmph!" She was interrupted when Ichigo's belt finally came off and the top button undone, he pushed her down and started to roughly kiss her. Their tongues kept battling it out, wanting to explore the other's mouth faster.

"You need to shut up," he said in between kisses.

Rukia just moaned, letting him know that she didn't care what he was saying, but just wanted him to keep going at the pace that they were going.

The orange head smiled against her mouth as he lifted her shirt off of her body, while Rukia quickly undid the buttons on his shirt. She threw it off of him and let her hands roam around his muscles. Ever since the first time they had sex (while being conscious of it), Rukia has always been fascinated by how well chiseled his body was. And Ichigo didn't mind it at all. In fact, it made him feel more proud of his body knowing that it was pleasing the woman he was with.

Ichigo lowered his lips from her mouth to her neck, nipping at every inch of skin he could get. His hands made their way towards her back and started to undo the clasp of the bra that was hiding her breasts. As soon as her bra was off Ichigo immediately dove down to one of her mounds. Rukia gasped as she felt his tongue licking her hard nipple and one of his hands kneading the other one. She grabbed a handful of his orange hair and tugged on it. Ichigo knew that when she pulled his hair it was out of pure pleasure. Feeling more confident about himself, Ichigo lowered one of his hands to tug off the shorts that she was wearing.

Rukia moaned against his ears as she felt him trying to get her shorts off. It was exciting her even more as the damn thing finally came off. She gasped when Ichigo quickly pressed his finger against her underwear. As he applied more pressure on her womanhood, Rukia arch her back, offering more of herself to Ichigo.

"I-Ichigo…mmm," she moaned.

Music to his ears.

Ichigo groaned and lifted his head to kiss Rukia on the lips again. He could feel her wetness and it was making his pants even tighter. He quickly took off the rest of his pants, his boxers along with it. Rukia looked down and saw his hard manhood that screamed out Ichigo's pleasure. No matter how many times she saw it, it still made her blush, which Ichigo often times told her it made her look cute and innocent.

Slowly Ichigo slipped his hand underneath her underwear and inserted a finger. Rukia gasped loudly against his lips, gasping for air which he wasn't providing. She felt herself getting lost to the pleasure that he was giving her. Ichigo was inserting his finger in and out of her, loving the feeling of being connected to her. He curled his digit inside of her and pulled back out, feeling himself getting harder as she moan louder.

Ichigo sat up and pulled the underwear off completely, tossing it on top of the pile of clothes on the ground. Spreading Rukia's legs even wider he bent down and allowed his tongue to lick her. A jolt went up Rukia's back as she grabbed his hair again, not to push him off but to keep him there to continue to pleasure her folds. He got the message. Ichigo used his fingers to spread her folds apart so that he could shove his tongue in her and play inside.

"Ichigo!" Rukia gasped as her hold on him got tighter.

"Mmph," Ichigo grunted as he found the pink, throbbing stub that always looked like candy to his eyes.

He licked it and felt her fidgeting like crazy. He loved it when she was powerless against him. Ichigo surrounded the stub with his mouth and started to suck on it. At the same time he inserted not just one but two fingers in her. Rukia couldn't stop herself from screaming with pleasure as she finally allowed herself go. He felt the hot liquid coming out of her as his fingers kept pumping in and out of her. Ichigo kept his gaze on her beautiful face to watch her ride out her orgasm. He kept licking away her juices as his fingers now played with the little stub.

"Ichigo, please!" Rukia begged.

Ichigo lifted himself away from Rukia's womanhood and placed little kisses everywhere as he reached for her lips. He positioned himself on top of her and moaned as his manhood brushed against her inner thighs.

"You ready?" he asked.

Rukia, even at a time like this, glared at him. "'You need to shut up,'" she quoted him.

Ichigo smiled and clamped his mouth hard against Rukia's as he slowly pushed himself inside of her. The two moaned loudly but their lips didn't part. They weren't kissing but breathing in each other's breath.

Ichigo slowly started to move. At first he pulled out of her so that only the tip was still in her. Then he thrust back in with a little bit more force. He filled her up with that stroke and it was making them both lose their minds. He continued to thrust into her with a slow pace, not wanting to hurt her. Rukia knew this because every time they had sex (except for that one time last month) he would treat her as if she was fragile, not wanting to hurt her. But she never got hurt. Although she liked the fact that he cared a lot about her, she wanted him to give her all the pleasure he could offer, knowing full well it would satisfy him too.

"Ichigo—" she gasped, "Faster—harder—"

He continued to groan, not sure if he should do as he was told. Ichigo knew she wanted more and that she could handle it. Heck, she went through childbirth, _twice_! But still, he didn't want to hurt her. He was afraid that someday she might not want him anymore if he was too aggressive.

"Ichigo," Rukia whispered as she placed her left palm against his right cheek, "I'm going to be fine."

"But—"

"Please," she begged, "Give me your all."

That was all she had to say. Ichigo frantically kissed her again as he quickened the pace, driving himself deeper into her. She was loving it. He knew from the screams and moans, heck, even from the scratches her nails were making all over his body. The thought of her loving everything that he was giving her… the thought that only he could make her scream with ecstasy made him thrust harder.

"Ichigo!"

Rukia screamed as she tightened her walls around his hard erection. Ichigo continued to thrust into her even as he felt her hot liquid pouring out of her again. He was nearing his climax and he was going to end it with a bang.

"Rukia—" he gasped. He held her hips even harder, knowing it was going to leave a bruise. But Rukia didn't seem to mind as she kept gasping.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia let out one final scream.

That was it.

Ever time he heard his name escaping her mouth while in pleasure made him crazy. And most of the time it was what triggered him to climax. Ichigo's hold on her hip tightened as he shoved himself as deep as he could within her to release himself, thrusting a few more times to empty out as much as possible.

After what seemed like minutes Ichigo slowly pulled out of her and dropped to his side, next to Rukia. They were both trying to catch their breath, but smiles could be seen across their faces. Ichigo wrapped his arms around her, and Rukia moved closer, setting her head against his shoulder.

"Told you I only know how to make you blush," he whispered next to her ear.

Rukia laughed.

Ichigo smiled as he kissed her temple. "And I better be the only one."

"Blushing is something I can't help when someone gives me a complement," Rukia replied, "But, you are the only one that knows how to make me scream with pleasure."

Ichigo smiled devilishly at her last comment. "And don't forget that I'm the only one who knows how to make you beg."

Rukia lightly slapped his chest. "And you should be glad."

Ichigo rubbed the sore spot and laughed. "And I would love to hear it again."

"What—"

Rukia's words were cut off again as Ichigo kissed her and pulled the bed covers over their heads.

* * *

Horny Ichigo. lol

well, go to the next chapter for some more fun! but no sex there... well, maybe just a little -wink wink


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: I wrote this chapter right after chapter22 but decided to put chapter 23 before this one. Don't ask why, I just liked this order. **

**Anyways, this is pretty much another random chapter on how Ichigo is putting his family back together little by little. And Rukia is have the time of her life spending his money for some Christmas. lol (my type of woman) sorry if Ichigo seems a bit OC here... I really cannot imagine how he'd react as a father... especially one who's been away for most of their life. but he'll be back to himself when he's with Rukia**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 24: Shopping with HIS Money

* * *

Rukia was waiting outside of her gallery, not really caring for the fact that it was freezing cold and she's been standing there for a good thirty minutes. She was just too excited to meet the people whom she's been dieing to see this past week.

Suddenly a white van pulled in front of her and the back doors slid open.

"Okasan!"

"Mama!"

Rukia smiled as she opened her arms wide for the kids to enter her embrace. When Takeshi and Mai threw their arms around her neck, she closed her arms around them and gave them a tight squeeze.

"I missed you two so much!" she kissed their heads.

Mai giggled as she released her mother as she happily exclaimed, "I missed you too, mama!"

"Takeshi! Mai! Come back here and grab your bags or else you'll be sleeping in those same underwear for the next few days!" Isshin called out from the van with his usual, silly attitude.

While the kids went back inside the van to grab their belongings, Rukia walked to towards Isshin and bowed to him through the window. "Thank you for bringing them here, Kurosaki-san."

Isshin smiled widely. "Just call me 'otousan.' And no need to thank me. I'm just glad you and Ichigo are finally putting your family back together."

Rukia smiled back as the kids jumped out of the van and ran next to Rukia, looking up at their grandfather.

"Bye bye, ojiichan!" Mai waved.

"I'll get you a big present ojiisan!" Takeshi grinned

Isshin waved at the kids as he backed out into the street and drove back home.

Rukia took a deep breath and looked at her two kids. "So what should we do now?"

"Papa!"

"I want to go see otousan!"

The two kids simultaneously yelled and Rukia knew there was no way she'd ignore their request.

"Fine, let's go meet up with your father. Put your bags away first and then we'll go to the hospital." Rukia held open the door as the kids entered the gallery with excitement.

Rukia knew full well that in about less than an hour Ichigo would be getting out of work to get together with his family. Every night the two would meet up either in her gallery or his apartment for some…intimate bonding and Rukia was well aware of his schedule. Also, Unohana agreed to let Ichigo out early that day when she heard the kids were coming. Rukia thanked the older woman and promised to take her out for lunch some day.

After putting away their bags, Rukia made sure the kids were wearing proper clothing before grabbing her purse, locking the door, and heading to the hospital.

On the first day Rukia visited Ichigo's hospital, it took almost an hour of walking to reach the hospital. But Takeshi and Mai were so excited to see their father that they reached there in record time.

Rukia followed her kids from behind as Takeshi held onto Mai's hand, leading her into the _giant_ building. The mother couldn't help but smile as she watched how protective the brother was of his little sister. Just like his father.

And as if on cue, Rukia and the kids looked up to see the famous orange hair standing next to the front desk, talking to the nurses.

Rukia grinned, noticing the same nurse whom she met the first time she was there. With an evil plan in mind, Rukia knelt next to her kids and whispered to them, "Why don't you two run up to your father and give him a BIG hug!"

Mai squealed with delight. Even though she did jump a lot at home, Rukia never really liked it, especially when she was near the furniture and could easily break it. So when Rukia gives her the permission to jump, Mai would grasp that opportunity before it gets taken back.

"Come on, Taki-nii!" Mai pulls her brother and soon enough the two were running across the first floor to greet their father… the 'Kurosaki' way.

Ichigo was talking to the three nurses in front of him… well, he was doing most of the talking while they were just batting their eyelashes at him. The young resident sighed as he continued explaining about his patient.

"Do you understand? The patient in room 1101 needs to take these pills before every meal."

"Hai," they replied with a singing tone.

Ichigo sighed again as he continued to look over his charts. "Well, I'd say that's about it. Is there anything else you need?"

"OTOUSAN!"

"PAPA!"

Ichigo turned around only to get jumped on by two little objects that smashed into him like two sandbags.

"OOF!" Ichigo fell onto his back, getting the air knocked out of him.

The nurses looked down with shock. "Kurosaki-sensei! Are you okay?" they asked.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head as he looked up. At first he saw two blurry figures, but within seconds the vision focused to reveal the two smiling faces of his kids. Ichigo grinned back and wrapped his arms around them, giving them a tight hug. "What are you guys doing here?" he laughed with Takeshi and Mai also laughing in their father's embrace.

"They wanted to see you so I had no choice but to bring them."

Ichigo looked up to see Rukia standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Aren't you going to get up?" she asked.

Ichigo smiled as he pulled himself up on his feet, taking the kids with him. "What's up with that look?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow and looked at her kids, ignoring his question. "I think you two can let go of your father now," she said.

Takeshi easily jumped down but Mai pouted as she continued to cling onto her father. "Mama, I want to stay with papa."

Ichigo laughed as he hugged her tightly. "Yeah, _mama_. Leave papa and his little princess alone."

Rukia sighed and shook her head.

Takeshi grinned. "I didn't know Mai was still a baby that she needs otousan to scare away all the monsters," he teased.

Mai pouted but stayed in Ichigo's arms. "Taki-nii is mean."

Ichigo grinned as he ruffled Takeshi's raven hair. "Stop making fun of your sister. You were way worse when you were three. Always climbing into my bed for no apparent reason in the middle of the night…"

"But I was three then and Mai's six now!" Takeshi scowled.

Rukia chuckled as she hugged her son from behind. "I hate to tell you this Takeshi, but when you were six you were still worse than Mai. Whenever I dropped you off at school, you'd cry all day until I came to pick you up. You only started to toughen up when Mai broke her arm while playing on the swings."

Ichigo laughed after seeing Takeshi's embarrassed face. "Don't take it too hard, kid. Your mother always had a thing for making life hard for us men."

Rukia glared at him for a second until she noticed that almost all the female nurses and several female doctors were looking at her.

Ichigo noticed Rukia's expression and turned around to see a sea of shocked faces.

"A-ano, Dr. Kurosaki?" a nurse finally called out.

"Yes?"

She blushed a bit (which irritated Rukia) before continuing with her question. "Ano…um, well…w-who might these people be?"

Ichigo looked at her for a second like she was crazy then shrugged his shoulders. "These two little brats here are my kids and she—" he points to Rukia, "—is their mother."

There was a loud gasp throughout the first floor and Rukia couldn't deny herself an evil grin.

Oblivious to all of this, Ichigo turned back to his family and pull them towards the elevator. "Let's go into my office. I still have a little more work to do, and after that we can go get dinner."

Mai cheered as she was set on the ground and raced Takeshi to the elevator.

Rukia walked up and placed her hand into Ichigo's.

Ichigo looked at her mischievous face for a second and chuckled. "I'm guessing I did something good to put you in that mood."

Rukia smiled and squeezes his hands tighter as they continue to follow their kids. "Yes, you did do something _very _good."

"Then will I get rewarded tonight?" Ichigo whispered with the same mischievous smirk.

Rukia eyed him for a second and wet her lower lip. "I don't know… maybe, if you keep up the good work."

Ichigo grins widely but doesn't respond since they now entered the elevator with their kids standing next to them. He wraps his arms around her shoulder, and Rukia notices, just as the doors were closing, almost all women looking at her with disgust, anger and utter jealously.

Oh yes, she was going to reward Ichgo BIG time tonight.

--

Mai sat on her mother's lap while Takeshi was sitting on his father's chair, looking at his medical books.

"Takeshi, I'm not sure I want you looking at that," Rukia calls out to her son.

Takeshi looks up and smiles. "Don't worry okasan! Otousan said it was fine."

Rukia sighs as she continued to fix Mai's pigtails that got messed up after jumping on Ichigo in the lobby. Currently she was in his office with their kids, waiting for the man himself to come back from meeting with his last patient for the night.

"Ne, Taki-nii. What are you reading?" Mai asked eagerly.

Takeshi looked over the pages and rubbed his chin. "Hmmm… Well, it says here that 'testes are located in a pouch called a 'sc—'"

Rukia quickly stood up and reached over the desk to close the book. "I REALLY don't want you reading this!"

"What's going on?" Ichigo suddenly entered the office.

"Takeshi was reading something out loud from your 'human anatomy' book," Rukia glared.

Ichigo just laughed as he walked over and ruffled Takeshi's hair. "Why are you so into reading my medical books, anyways? Planning on become a doctor like me?"

Takeshi just grinned as he jumped off the chair. "Dunno, but I like reading about new things."

"Well the book you're reading isn't something you have to worry about until _after_ you become an adult," Rukia sneered.

Ichigo laughed again as he placed his charts on his desk and took off his white coat. "Well, I'm finally done so why don't we get out of here and do some Christmas shopping?" he asked his small family.

"Yipee!" Mai exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air. She then grabs her brother and starts ranting off about what she wanted to buy and what she wanted Santa to bring her (apparently Isshin told her that Santa Claus only gives presents to little kids so adults could only get presents if someone bought it for them… Ichigo had a hell'a tough time understanding all of this crap from his father).

While the kids weren't looking, Ichigo quickly changed out of his scrubs and into a pair of jeans and a black, button-up shirt with a thick jacket on top of it.

"Let's go," he called out as he held the door open.

Mai leads her brother out with Ichigo and Rukia closely following behind them. Going through the front desk was exciting for Rukia as Ichigo places his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest, kissing her on the top of her head. The petite woman was very much aware that this man was doing this for the sake of getting some 'booty.' And Rukia was more than happy to give it to him.

The mall in Tokyo was definitely a lot bigger than the one in Karakura. There were more stores and a lot more designer brands. Ichigo and Takeshi had to drag their feet following the two females who seemed set to killing them with all this shopping.

Ichigo swore they visited all the stores in Tokyo… at least TWICE! His feet were sore, his eyes were tired, and not to mention his wallet was a lot lighter.

"Why don't you two boys sit down for a sec while Mai and I get the last of our presents?" Rukia asked, pointing towards a small café.

"Finally a break!" Takeshi shouts, throwing his arms into the air.

Ichigo lightly chuckled as he followed his son to an empty seat in the cozy café. They didn't want to order anything big in case it spoils their dinner, so they shared a small hot chocolate which immediately brightened Takeshi's mood.

"Ne, otousan?"

"Yeah?"

Takeshi took one more sip of his hot chocolate before continuing. "How long are you going to be working here? Will you ever move back to Karakura?"

Ichigo sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I can't really promise you anything. Your mother and I are trying to work something out but it's going to be a while before I can go back to Karakura."

"Oh," Takeshi looked down.

Noticing the depressing aura around his son, Ichigo reached over and ruffled Takeshi's hair affectionately. "Don't be so upset. Just be patient and everything is going to be fine; I promise."

Takeshi looked back up and smiled to reassure his father. Ichigo grinned back, liking the fact that his son was smiling the same big smile he used to give to his own mother when she was still alive.

"Taki-nii!" Mai ran towards her brother and grabbed his hand, "Come with me! I just got the prefect present for ojjichan and I want you to see it too!"

Without having a chance to finish the rest of his hot chocolate, Takeshi was yanked out of his seat by his six year old sister. Ichigo quickly got up and followed his kids wherever they were going. Soon he entered a shop not too far away from where the café was. Rukia was paying for something to the cashier while Takeshi eyed the suspiciously big present that was in a box.

"What is that?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked up and shrugged. "Mai got your father a blow-up doll of his favorite wrestler. That way he wouldn't have to jump on you or Takeshi at home."

Ichigo placed his hands on his hips and eyed the gift suspiciously, the same way his son was doing. "You sure it's a good idea to get pops this?"

"Don't know. But Mai insisted upon it and I couldn't refuse. Besides, it's not that expensive."

Ichigo reached over and grabbed the bag that was holding the box and grabbed the other bags that they had.

"So, ready for dinner?" Ichigo asked the kids.

"Hell yeah! I'm starving!" Takeshi exclaimed, Mai giggling next to him.

"Takeshi!" Rukia slammed a hard fist on top of Takeshi's head, "What have I said about cursing?!"

The raven-haired boy cringed from the pain and pouted. "That I shouldn't use 'em," he muttered.

Ichigo smiled as he led his family towards the car. It was hilarious to see Rukia being violent to their son the same way she did to him. He placed the bags into the trunk and got in the car, driving everyone to a big restaurant not too far away from the mall.

They were soon seated in a large table (next to the window because Mai wanted to look outside while eating). It was starting to snow as their food arrived and everything felt good. From a few steps back one can tell it was a normal family dinner. Parents watching their kids tackle a large steak that didn't cut easily so they had to do it for them.

But upon a closer look, one would notice the parents bickering with each other about height and hair color, while the kids were talking about the new fighting techniques that they've learned from their grandfather.

--

Ichigo fell onto the bed and rolled onto his back, trying to catching his breath.

"That was…fucking amazing," he huffed.

Rukia smirked as she took in another deep breath. "Don't curse so loud. The kids are sleeping in the other room."

"Are you sure you should just be worried about them hearing me swear or worry about them hearing those screams of yours." Ichigo grins at her, who immediately retorts with a slap on his arm.

Ichigo pouts and Rukia chuckled as she scooted closer, laying her head onto his heaving chest.

Ichigo wrapped his protective arms around her and took in her scent from her hair. The two were silent, just enjoying each other's warmth.

"Ne, Ichigo."

"Yeah?" he responded, stifling a yawn

Rukia shifted her head to look up at him. "Have you met niisama yet?"

Ichigo looked at her and shook his head. "I've been trying to contact him but it seems he's away in business. Why?"

"Well," Rukia paused for a second, looking away, "I thought maybe it's time for him to meet the kids."

"Are you insane?!" Ichigo jumped and sat up, "That crazy man is going to kill me if he finds out about this!"

"I know but we can't keep them hidden forever," she reasoned, "And who knows? Maybe he'll leave us alone after he finds out about the kids."

Ichigo shook his head, looking at her with utter disbelief. "When Byakuya finds out he's going to kill me. He still believes I've never laid a finger on you!"

"Well then that's your fault for lying," she glared.

Ichigo glared back and the two were at a standstill until they both sighed and backed away before they strangled each other.

"Rukia, we'll tell him about the kids someday but not now. I still don't know what's going through his head so I don't want to risk it."

Rukia nodded as she lied back on the bed. Ichigo soon followed, collecting her in his arms and tightening his grip around her waist.

After several moments of silence, when Ichigo was just about to fall asleep, Rukia decided to break the silence again. "Ichigo?"

"What now?" he groaned.

Rukia smirked as she snuggled closer. "Did you buy me my present yet?"

"…shit," he quietly muttered.

* * *

OMG! who forgets to buy their lover a present?! If he was my lover I'd -censor- and -censor- his -censor-

Hope you liked the little bit at the end about Byakuya. this hinting what'll happen for the rest of the story. more info in two more chapters!


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: As I was writing this, I noticed how this chapter is number 25. Ironic since that's the day Christmas is celebrated...**

**Read this chapter and have fun. Just another filler that is needed 'cuz several events here is VERY important. See if you can notice them.**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 25: Christmas

* * *

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

The whole gang was already at the Kurosaki residence, cheering as they celebrated their Christmas together.

After taking a quick swing of champagne, Matsumoto raised her hands in the air and screamed, "PRESENT TIME!"

"Yay!" Mai cheered. She ran towards the Christmas tree and started to dig around the presents, searching for whichever one had her name on it. Isshin soon joined in on the fun, and before anyone knew it, Renji, Keigo, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Urahara joined as well, acting like a group of six year olds.

"This one's mine!"

"Hey, how come yours is much bigger than mine?"

"Wait! That has my name on it, not yours!"

"Rangiku! Give that back to me!"

"Let's trade presents!"

"I got a lot this year!"

Ichigo watched on as his family and friends littered the floor with wrapping paper and ribbons as they opened their presents.

Mai finally opened one of her presents and squealed with joy. "IT'S CHAPPY!"

At those words Ichigo couldn't help but cringe. He looked over at Rukia and started to glare upon seeing her happy expression.

"Mama, look!" she showed Rukia her doll, "Santa got me the Chappy doll we've been wanting!"

"Why, yes, you're right!" Rukia responded with the fake, highschool tone, "You must have been a good girl this year to get the present that you wanted!"

"Hehe, it's because papa came back and made Mai really happy!" she exclaimed.

Ichigo's frown disappeared and he scooped up his daughter to hug her tightly. "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course!"

"How kawaii!" Isshin jumped on Ichigo's back and started his fake waterworks, "My granddaughter is so sweet! That is why grandpa decided to buy you this big doll house!" he shoved a big box in front of Mai who shrieked with utter delight.

Takeshi cringed upon hearing his sister. "Damn it, Mai, why do you have to scream so loud?"

"Because Mai is happy!" she exclaimed.

Takeshi snorted as he opened his present. His eyes immediately widen as his mouth opened into a huge smile. "THANK YOU OTOUSAN!" he screamed, jumping on his father.

Ichigo grinned as he hugged him back.

Rukia leaned over to see exactly what it was that Ichigo bought that was making Takeshi squeal like a little girl (just like Mai). She smiled as she noticed the DS Lite that was tightly clutched in Takeshi's hand. He's been asking for one for several months.

"Rukia-chan! Daddy got you a little present too!" Isshin tossed her a large, white boxed that was tied with a red ribbon.

Rukia awkwardly smiled at him and undid the ribbon. She was hoping this year he hadn't bought her anything stupid like the last few years when she got some lingerie even though she didn't have any use for them. He would just wink and tell her to hold onto it until Ichigo came back… which reminded her to look for it later that night.

"Kuchiki-san! Me and the girls also bought something that might go well with Kurosaki-san's present!" Matsumoto called out, stopping Rukia from opening the present further.

Rukia raised a brow. "And how would you know that?"

Tatsuki came over and wrapped an arm around Rukia's shoulder. "Because we met him while shopping for your present."

Before Rukia could comment, Matsumoto and Hinamori came up and dropped two boxes on her lap. They both winked at her.

Orihime whispered into her ear, "You shouldn't open those here. Wait until you and Kurosaki-kun are alone."

Rukia sighed, nodding her head as she placed the boxes on the ground, next to the couch. From what she's heard so far, she knew very well what was in there: more dirty lingerie and possibly some toys.

Ichigo had been watching and listening the entire time, thus he was grinning as he sat next to Rukia on the couch. He leaned over and whispered into her ear. "I'm guessing those boxes are for the _both_ of us?"

Rukia gave him a half-hearted glare before getting off the couch and going towards the kitchen.

"AH! IT'S MY FAVORITE WRESTLER!!"

Ichigo looked up to see his father hugging the life out of his two grandkids after opening his present. Apparently the two got him _exactly _what he wanted.

"ICHIGOO!" Keigo jumped into the air, plunging himself towards his friend.

Ichigo quickly acted by slamming his fist against his friend's face. "After all these years you still haven't changed, Keigo."

The nose-bleeding Keigo twitched on the ground, unconscious.

Mizuiro walked over to Ichigo, stepping on his friend at the same time. "Sorry Asano-kun," he said looking down, before handing Ichigo a present. "Here. This is a little something from me."

"Um, thanks," Ichigo took the present and examined it with one eyebrow raised.

Mizuiro chuckled. "Don't worry, Asano-kun took no part in selecting the gift."

Keigo suddenly jumped up and whined "Why are you still talking to me formally?!"

Ichigo just watched on as Keigo shook Mizuiro by the collar. Suddenly he felt a giant hand land on his shoulder. The orange head turned around to see Chad standing next to him.

"Your present," the giant simply stated as he handed Ichigo a small box and walked away to pull Keigo away from Mizuiro.

Ichigo looked at Chad and to his present before shrugging it off. He stacked his gifts next to Rukia's boxes, feeling it would be safer to open them secretly and not in front of his kids.

Suddenly the front door was heard opening.

"Taicho! Why do we have to leave?" Matsumoto whined.

Hitsugaya was by the door, putting his coat on, with a frowning Matsumoto by his side. "I just told you," he angrily replied, "Zakari-taicho just found another piece of evidence in the case we've been trying to solve for the past five years. We have to go in now before they take it to the examiner's office."

Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichik were suddenly in front of the young taicho.

"Are you serious?" Renji asked.

Hitsugaya rubbed his forehead with his forefinger and thumb. "For the thousandth time, 'yes!' Now hurry up and let's go!" he shouted, then turned around and nodded at Ichigo, "I'll see you later Kurosaki."

Ichigo nodded back and closed the door behind his five friends who took off in a hurry to their office.

"Where did they all go?" Mai pouted from her seat on the couch.

Isshin gasped and quickly hugged his granddaughter. "Why is my little angel sad? Granddaddy will make things better for you by allowing you to cry on my bosoms—"

"Get away from her!" Karin kicked her father away from her niece. "I don't want you to influence her anymore more than you already have. It's annoying as it is for me and Rukia-neesan that she adopted your 'jumpy' attitude."

"Karin is so mean!" Isshin overdramatically cried, "Mai-chan! Hug your granddaddy and make the pain go away!"

Mai looked at Isshin and gave him the exact replica of Rukia's sweet, fake, smile. "No," she sternly said.

The next moment Isshin was sitting at a corner, depressed.

Karin patted Mai on the head. "Good girl."

--

Ichigo was sitting on his bed when Rukia walked in after taking a shower.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked as she ruffled her wet hair with a towel.

Ichigo doesn't say anything, but pulls her into his arms once she was close enough. He hugged her tightly, taking in a big whiff of her shampoo'd hair.

Rukia snuggled closer, feeling content in his arms. She looked outside the window and smiled upon seeing the snow.

Everyone had left a few hours after the five detectives left the Kurosaki house. And the other residents of this house were already asleep… except for Isshin who was probably drinking away at Urahara's store.

Suddenly, Rukia feels Ichigo pushing her away as he leaned towards the window. "What are you doing?" she asks as he opens the window.

"Let's go to the roof," he simply stated.

The next moment Rukia was climbing onto the roof with Ichigo. She felt cold as the winter breeze passes by her, but Ichigo quickly wraps her in the coat he grabbed before coming to the roof.

"Why are we out here, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I just remembered we haven't been up here since our last Christmas together. So I thought it'd be nice to be reminded of our past by coming up here."

Rukia raised a delicate brow at him. "For some reason I feel like there is more to it than just that."

Ichigo looks at her and chuckles. "Man, you know how to read right through me." He stood up straight, both hands on either side of Rukia's shoulder. He took in several deep breathes and it was then Rukia noticed his hands were trembling.

She reached out and gently placed her hand on top of his. "Ichigo, are you okay?"

Ichigo looked up and gave her a small smile. Then, he did the most unimaginable thing.

Kurosaki Ichigo went down on one knee.

Rukia could've sworn she lost the ability to breathe because her heart was pounding a thousand miles per hour as she looked into the eyes of the man in front of her.

Ichigo reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small black box, all the while keeping his eyes glued onto Rukia's violet ones.

"Kuchiki Rukia," Ichigo began, "You and I have known each other for around ten years and every one of those days were an adventure. We bickered a lot, you kicked my shin to the point of insanity, you make fun of my hair, I make fun of your height, we constantly glare at each other; our whole life now depends on annoying the hell out each other. But…" Ichigo pauses for a second to take in a deep breath before starting again, "…But I know I wouldn't want it any other way."

During the time he was talking, Rukia was smiling wide enough to rip her lips.

Ichigo placed his free hand on top of the black box and slowly opened it.

Rukia's eyes widen into plates upon seeing the ring. It was a white-gold band with pebble-like diamonds encircling it. And in the middle held a huge diamond that was sparkling from the moon's light.

Ichigo cleared his throat and looked back up. "Will you marry me?"

Rukia's smile was able to widen even more with tears threatening to fall. "Yes…" she whispered, then more loudly, "Yes!"

Ichigo let out the breath he's been holding as he smiles back at her. He quickly takes the ring out of the box and slides it into her left ring-finger.

As soon as Ichigo stood up, Rukia jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ichigo hugged her tightly, slightly twirling her in the air.

When Ichigo finally set Rukia down, he lifted her head and lowered himself to press his lips against hers. Rukia immediately opened up, allowing Ichigo the full access to her mouth. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him as much as she could and he hugs her tightly around the waist.

Seconds passed and it soon became minutes. Neither of them released each other for a long time as they poured their very feelings out to each other through the kiss.

Finally, with much reluctance, Ichigo released her lips and the two sucked in the much needed air. But when their eyes met they couldn't help but smile.

"Are you sure you're ready to handle me for a lifetime?" Rukia teased.

Ichigo lightly bumped his forehead against hers. "I'm ready to take it on for an eternity."

Rukia let out a small giggle. "Then it looks like I'll have to reward you with a little something special tonight."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

Rukia winked at him. "Your father and the girls got me a _very_ naughty Santa outfit."

Ichigo grinned at her. "Then why don't we go back to my room and try on that outfit." He grabbed her hand and was walking towards the edge when Rukia yanked him to a halt. He stopped and looked back. "What?"

Rukia smiled at him. A real one. Not the fake kind that she does to piss him off, but a sweet, loving smile that expressed her happiness.

The next few words that escaped her lips took Ichigo by complete surprise.

"I love you," she whispered.

Ichigo's eyes widen and he was still for a second before smiling. He stood straight in front of her and brushed his lips gently against hers. "I love you too."

Their lips immediately touched and this time more deeply and passionately. It was then that the two noticed that this was the very first time they've ever said those words to each other. Sure they held these feelings for a long time and knew it existed in each other, but never was it said out loud.

But that didn't matter anymore since they were going to say it to each other forever.

* * *

AAAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! Ichigo FINALLY proposed to Rukia!! sorry for making you guys wait so long for such a special moment like this. hehe, I really enjoyed writing this chapter.

If you read my A/N at the top of the this page, did you notice a possible hint for later chapters? Well, if not then you'll have to wait a few more chapters. And starting next chapter I will no longer drag the story but go straight to the point. Read and see what I mean.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Like I said in the last A/N in the previous chapter: from here on the story is going back to the main plotline. No more fillers.. at least not until I can think of more. jk. Sorry if this is a short chapter. I just didn't want to give away too much too earlier. I know: I'm evil. lol**

**An important someone finally makes his appearance... kind of. **

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

**FYI: **I uploaded **FOUR **chapters today. The first two aren't as important as ch25 but I still recommend reading 'em! lol

* * *

Chapter 26: The Call

* * *

Ichigo watched on as Takeshi and Mai ran across the snow and towards the park. It's the day after Christmas and the kids made him promise to take them outside to play in the snow.

Ichigo and Rukia still hadn't been able to tell their family and friends about their engagement (mostly because Ichigo had tried out Rukia the previous night so she was still recuperating… _damn Santa outfit_).

"Otousan!"

Ichigo looked up to see Takeshi waving at him from the park.

"Mai and I are going to make a snowman with our friends!" he shouted.

"Just don't go too far away!" Ichigo shouted back as he sat down on a nearby bench. He watched on as his kids met up with several friends who were already playing in the snow. The orange-haired father couldn't help but feel proud of his children.

_Bzz bzz bzz_

Suddenly feeling his cellphone vibrating, Ichigo reached into his jean pocket to pull out his phone. _Unknown Number _was written on the front screen. He flipped open the phone and brought it up to his ear.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"_I assume you are in Karakura right now_."

Ichigo suddenly stiffened and his brows furrowed even more. "What do you want…Byakuya?"

There was silence on the other side for a few more seconds until Kuchiki Byakuya spoke again. "_I came over to Tokyo Central Hospital the day before and found that you returned home to celebrate Christmas with your family."_

Ichigo snorted. "That's right. Seven years have passed so I have the right to be here. Why? Don't tell me you have a problem with this."

"_Unlike some people I do not go back on my words," _the noble replied in an icy tone.

"Are you saying I did?!" Ichigo snapped back.

"_How is Rukia?"_ Byakuya asked, ignoring Ichigo's comment.

Ichigo glared through the phone, even though he knew Byakuya wouldn't be able to see it. "She's doing fine… better now that I'm back," he added.

Again, there was silence on the other end.

"Oi! You still there?"

"_I would like to talk to her."_

Ichigo lightly groaned. "I'm out right now. You can try calling my house and she'll pick up."

"_I'm guessing that mean she still lives there_."

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" But before Ichigo could get a reply back Byakuya hung up the phone on the other end. Ichigo glared at his phone which was beeping. Blood was pulsing through his veins just thinking about the annoying noble.

"THAT BASTARD!" the enraged orange head threw his phone onto the snow-covered ground.

--

Rukia stepped into the kitchen, tying the apron around her waist. She looked in the sink, her hands on her hips, and let out a long sigh. Letting Ichigo make breakfast for the kids was a bad idea. Plates and plates were stacked high into the air.

Rolling up her sleeves, she turned on the water and grabbed the sponge.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Just before she could put soap on the sponge, the phone started to ring. She dropped everything she was holding and turned off the water.

"Moshi-moshi?" Rukia answered.

"…"

She raised an eyebrow. "Moshi-moshi?" she called out again.

"_Rukia._"

A sudden shiver ran down her spine upon hearing the voice. "N-niisama?"

"_How are you?_"

"I-I'm doing well. How are you…niisama?"

"_I'm doing well myself. How are you now that that _kozo_ is back?"_

Rukia let out an awkward laugh. "I'm guessing you talked to Ichigo?"

"_I just contacted him_." Rukia could just picture her brother's small glare.

"How did he take it, talking to you?" Rukia smiled.

"_He was too busy mumbling like an idiot that I really couldn't tell what he was thinking,"_ he replied.

Rukia sighed quietly. _That idiot…_ "Why have you called, niisama?"

There was silence on the other side for a few seconds. "_I'm guessing Kurosaki has already told you everything involving his disappearance."_

"Hai."

"… _I see. Well, how are you taking this fact?"_

Rukia dropped her head a little. "To be honest, I was angry with what you and Ichigo did; determining my life like that without me having any say in it. But now, I'm just glad I can now become an official member of his family with your permission."

"_I'm just glad you finally found a comfortable place to be,"_ Byakuya replied.

Rukia smiled, and then remembered something. "Niisama, do you have anything planned for this weekend?"

"_No, I do not."_

"Well, I'm opening up my first art gallery in Tokyo and I was wondering if you would like to come?" Rukia asked, thinking this would be the best time to introduce Takeshi and Mai.

"…" Silence.

"Niisama?"

"…_Is this a private gathering?"_ he suddenly asked.

"No," she replied, "It's an open gallery which has already been publicized… is something the matter, niisama?"

Byakuya was heard letting out a deep sigh. "_Just be careful,"_ he said before hanging up the phone.

Rukia just looked at the phone which was giving out loud dial tones now.

"Tadaima!"

The petite woman turned around. "Okaeri," she called out to her children who were running inside to warm themselves in the heated living room.

Ichigo soon came in after them and walked over to her. "Did he call?" he asked.

Rukia smiled. "He just hung up. How was it talking to niisama again?"

Ichigo grunted as he started to prepare hot chocolate for the kids. "I wanted to rip those kenseikan out of his hairs," he muttered.

"Well you might get the chance to since I invited him to the opening of my gallery this weekend," she smirked.

"WHAT?!"

Takeshi looked up from the TV to see his father blabbering like an idiot as his mother was laughing at him.

"What are they talking about, Taki-nii?" Mai asked from next to him.

Takeshi shrugged as his attention returned to the cartoon. "Okasan is just making fun of Otousan again."

* * *

What did Byakuya mean by "_Just be careful"_ ? Sorry but you guys will have to wait a few more days until I upload the next chapter. Hope this short chapter made this story interesting again.

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed. And I'm sorry for the horrible grammer and spelling mistakes. I was in such a hurry to upload these four chapters that I didn't focuse too much on editing. I'll try harder next time, I promise.


	27. Chapter 27

****

Author's Note: I'm really SORRY for the late update. I've been so busy these days that's it's been affecting my health. I was forced to prolong my 'date' with the toliet a few days ago and it wasn't until three days ago when my body started to act normal again.

**This is the chapter I've been wanting to write but it didn't come out as good as I wanted it to be. But please bare with me. Byakuya finally meets the kids and we finally find out what he meant last time when he told Rukia to be careful. I hope you guys like this.**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 27: Family Gathering

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo stood next to each other, hand in hand, as people walked by to congratulate the huge success of Rukia's gallery.

Ukitake and his wife walked up to the younger couple.

"Congratulations on such a successful opening," Ukitake smiled, extending one of his hands.

Rukia took his hand and shook it with a wide smile. "This was only possible with your help, Ukitake-san."

Unohana also extended her hand. "And congratulations on your engagement. I must say, it's about time."

"T-thank you," Rukia blushed.

Ichigo smirked, gripping her hand tighter. "Thanks," he said to the older couple.

"But don't expect me to lessen your paperwork just because of this joyous occasion," Unohana smiled _sweetly_ at him, sending a shiver down Ichigo's spine.

"Of course," he gulped.

As Ukitake walked his wife to another section of the gallery, Rukia looked around with a concern look. "Ichigo, where are Takeshi and Mai? I haven't seen them the last few minutes."

"They're playing with Karin outside," he responded, pointing to the door with his thumb. "This quiet and serious atmosphere was never really their style." Then, Ichigo noticed Matsumoto, Hinamori, Tatsuki and Orihime running towards them with a mischievous glint in their eyes. And the others were closely following them as well. He looked at them with a cautious look, ready to break into a run if necessary.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

Ichigo cringed at their shrilling voices.

Rukia smiled, releasing her grip on Ichigo and hugging all of her friends.

"I can't believe after ten long years you two are finally getting married!" Orihime screamed.

"Yeah, and all it took was for Ichigo to knock her up twice." Ichigo glared as Renji threw his arm around his shoulder.

"Get off of me, pineapple," the orange head snarled.

More laughter exploded as Uryuu and Chad also appeared.

"Deny all you want but you know it's true," Uryuu said.

Chad nodded in silence.

Rukia only laughed as their friends kept commenting about how stupid Ichigo was for proposing so late. The orange head scowled even more, trying his best to keep his voice down in the gallery. But it wasn't helping much because almost everyone was staring at them.

"Rukia."

The icy tone sent shivers down the said woman's spine. She turned around and bowed at the man in front of her.

"Niisama."

Ichigo, seeing Byakuya in all his I'm-superior-than-you glory, glared at the man. He walked up and stood next to Rukia. "Bykauya," he simply said.

And the man replied back with a small nod, barely acknowledging his presence.

The others in the back just watched on with shock and interest.

"So that's Rukia's brother…This is like a soap opera," Matsumoto whispered in a not-so-quiet voice, reaching everyone's ears.

"Wish I had some popcorn," Renji added.

Tatsuki gave him a small glare. "You really should think about what you're eating; I swear you gained weight."

"What?! That's not possible!" he shouted, searched around his body as if there was something on him. Everyone quickly forgot about the 'drama' that they were watching and focused on Renji.

Orihime nodded in agreement with her best friend. "This was to be expected. Next time you should try eating popcorn with some red bean paste and cover it with mustard. It should help with your diet."

Renji raised a brow at him. "Wouldn't that just make things worse?"

"Of course not!" she pouted.

Uryuu cleared his throat and whispered to his friend, "I still don't recommend you trying it."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to put you into a diet plan," Tatsuki announced.

Renji shook his head furiously. "There is NO fucking way I'm going to let you do that! You'll kill me by the end of the week with your crazy karate—"

"WILL ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" Ichigo yelled at his friends who immediately closed their mouths.

"I see your manners haven't changed at all, _kozo_," Byakuya commented.

Ichigo returned his glare at him. "I'm sorry, _Kuchiki-sama,_" he said, the last part through his grinding teeth.

Rukia lightly placed her hand on his arm and moved in front of him. "I apologize, niisama."

"Well, I won't-OW!" Ichigo yelped in pain when Rukia suddenly pinched his arm.

Byakuya, who was smiling at seeing the _kozo_ getting hurt, returned to his emotionless demeanor. "Has anything suspicious been happening lately?" he suddenly asked his sister.

Rukia looked at him for a second before shaking her head.

The nobleman let out a small sigh of relief. "I'm glad. But Rukia, I want you to know that opening this gallery—"

"MAMA!"

Rukia turned around just in time to catch Mai in her arms. "Mai?! What's wrong?"

Mai looked up at her mother, wiping away some fake tears. "Takii-nii is mean!" she wailed, wrapping her arms around Rukia's neck.

Ichigo returned his gaze back towards the door where Takeshi was coming through. "What did you do your sister?" he asked with a quirked brow.

Takeshi scratched his raven hair with annoyance. "I didn't do anything! Karin-obasan and I decided to go easy on her since she's still little but she took it as an offense!"

"Still, no need to get angry at your sister," Rukia said.

"But I didn't! I was just trying to explain to her why she was being given a handicap," he reasoned.

Ichigo patted his son's head. "Mai is just subconscious about her height, just like your mother," he joked, which he soon regretted when both mother and daughter glared at them. If looks could kill, they'd definitely be dead by now.

"Papa is mean too!"

"Yes he is," Rukia agreed, "Unfortunately your father and your brother were born with the annoying belief that they have to make fun of us."

Ichigo glared at her. "What are you talking about? Should I remind you who is most abusive in this family?"

"Ahem!"

Everyone turned around to see Byakuya eyeing the children. It was then Ichigo remembered his future brother-in-law was still there and now looking at his kids suspiciously. He could feel cold sweat falling down his spine.

Byakuya looked at Rukia with a serious expression and asked, "What's the meaning of this?"

Rukia gulped before setting Mai down. "N-niisama…I apologize for not informing you earlier but these two are my…OUR children."

Takeshi, upon realizing who it was standing before them, scowl in par with his father. "Are you our Byakuya-_ojisama_?" he asked, the last word with utter rage.

Byakuya only looked straight into his eyes, immediately noticing the genetic mix of both his sister and the annoying _kozo_ in the young boy.

Ichigo took a step forward, hiding Takeshi behind him. "Is there a problem?" he asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Byakuya glared at the orange head. "Follow me," he simply said. He turned around in his heel and walked away. Ichigo was about to follow when something grabbed his arms and pulled him back. He looked down to see Takeshi with a worried expression.

Ichigo ruffled his son's hair and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry too much; that's your mother's job." And he walked away, but not before giving Rukia the same smile.

As soon as Byakuya found a quiet corner outside of the gallery, he turned around and glared at the man who followed him. "And I thought you said you never laid a finger on her."

Ichigo used his pinky to scratch the inside of his ear before responding, "Yeah, well… Rukia and I were scared you would separate us faster if you found out about this—"

"Of course I would have," the nobleman interrupted, slightly raising his voice, "You have disgraced a woman of my household by making her a mother before marriage—"

"And that is why we are getting married now," this time Ichigo interrupted, "I don't know if you've noticed but the only reason we didn't marry earlier was because of _you!"_

Byakuya continued to glare at him. "But that still doesn't explain _why_ you even laid a finger on her in the first place."

Ichigo now looked away, knowing this was going to lead the nobleman to hate him even more if possible. "Well, ten years ago we were at a party and, well…the punch was spiked."

An awkward silence passed between the two men.

Then, Byakuya did the unthinkable. Instead of killing the orange head who he considered to have 'violated' his sister, the nobleman simply turned around and started to walk away.

With disbelief in his eyes, Ichigo called out to the other man. "W-wait! Are you just going to leave like this?!"

Byakuya stopped in place, making Ichigo question why he even called out to him in the first place. The nobleman slightly turned his head and said, "Is there something else that you want, _kozo_?"

"Um," Ichigo looked away, "I guess it'd be nice if Rukia and I got your permission to marry—"

"I am NOT giving you my blessing."

Ichigo glared at the quick response. "I know you hate me but it'll really make Rukia happy to know that her stuck-up brother is fine with her engagement and her family."

"Please tell Rukia to be careful," Byakuya suddenly said, ignoring Ichigo's previous statement.

Ichigo looked at the other man in silence, processing what was just said. "What do you mean?"

Byakuya looked straight ahead of him and sighed. "The mere fact that she now presented her name to the public as a successful woman will make other nobles want to marry her into their clan. If she's not careful, something could happen. And when that does, you'll have to deal with me." And with those words Byakuya walked away, leaving Ichigo to ponder at his words deeply for some while.

"Shit," he whispered to himself upon finally realizing what he just heard. He sighed before returning to the party inside the gallery.

Rukia looked up as soon as she noticed Ichigo's presence but not her brother's. "Where's niisama?" she asked.

Ichigo shrugged, looking away. "I guess he was busy."

"Oh," she simply replied, disappointed that Byakuya would leave without telling her. _Is it because of the children?_ She thought to herself, feeling of dread running throughout her body. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms encircled her waist.

"It's not because of them," Ichigo whispered into her ear as if reading her mind.

Rukia smiled as she leaned into his chest. "Okay than."

But Ichigo was not smiling as he hugged the woman he loved. Instead, a strong need to protect her and their children engulfed him even more.

He knew; something was going to happen.

* * *

I noticed that my chapters have been getting shorter and shorter. Sorry about that. It's not going to get back to the original length of 2000-3000 for some time. But I will try.

So, do you guys get an idea of what's going to happen? hehe. wait a little while and I'll have the next chapter up soon (hopefully). I noticed I really don't focus too much on the other characters and that's not going to change too much for awhile. But, you guys will finally meet some other characters that I've totally forgotten to include in the beginning, and things are going to heat up soon. Look forward to it!


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: As a "SORRY FOR BEING LATE" I've decided to upload THREE chapters today! Hope you guys like it!! i'm sooooooo happy to read all the good reviews. I know my last few chapters have been a bit f'd up but it will get better with this chapter. I decided to use more characters from Bleach thus created this new plotline. Hope u guys like it.**

**There are parts where you guys might go "WTF?". It's okay since that's what it suppose to do. I wanted some things to just pop out of nowhere and catch you guys off guard. That doesn't mean the stories bad so don't leave me!! lol**

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 28: Who Are You?

* * *

Rukia walked around the house cleaning up the mess Takeshi and Mai made before they ran off to school. When they came back to Karakura after the gallery's opening, Ichigo had to stay behind in Tokyo because of his job. It was hard on Rukia and the kids to leave him but knew they really couldn't do anything about it.

_At least Unohana-san is going to let him transfer here in about a year or two,_ she thought to herself. She smiled at that thought. By then they'd be married and finally living like the family they should have been since ten years ago.

_Ring ring ring_

Rukia stopped what she was doing and picked up her cellphone. "Moshi-moshi?" she answered.

"_I was hoping you'd answer with a sexier tone."_

Upon hearing the voice, Rukia smirked, dropping her exhausted body on the couch. "But you wouldn't want anyone else to hear me like that, now would you, Ichigo?"

The said man laughed on the other end. _"True. Anyways, how are you today, soon-to-be Kurosaki-san?"_

Rukia giggled. "Not much different from when you called me last night."

"_Are the kids at school?"_

"Yes," Rukia answered, "And then Orihime and Tatsuki are planning on taking them to one of Karin's soccer practice afterwards. So I'm pretty much alone all day until dinner."

Ichigo sighed over the phone. _"Now is a really good time for our _alone_ time, huh?"_

This time Rukia laughed. "I don't think you should be thinking about those things while you're still at work, Kurosaki-_sensei_."

"_Whatever," _Ichigo grunted, "_I just can't wait to visit you guys next weekend._"

"And I promise there will be a little something special waiting for you here," Rukia smirked and she could just imagine the mischievous smirk on his face as well.

"_By the way, I picked up this magazine a few days ago and there was an article about you," _he said.

Rukia sat up with interest. "And what does it say?"

She heard some ruffling of paper on the other side before he spoke again. "_Nothing much; just how successful your gallery was and how it's a place that _everyone _has got to go see," _he emphasized. _"But what really caught my eyes was this short paragraph about our family."_

Rukia grinned, remembering _exactly _how the interview went. "And do you like it?"

"_Why are they referring to me as a girl?" _he growled.

Rukia giggled. "It's not my fault the interviewer though you were a girl when I said your name. And she was so busy asking more questions that I never got a chance to correct her." She could just see the deepening of his permanent scowl on his head.

"_And how come it says you're taking care of _my _children instead of _our _children?"_

"Oh, yeah, I admit that was my fault," Rukia confessed, "When she asked me about marriage and children, I answered that I'd be a great mother since I was already taking care of _your _children at home. Then I was too busy trying to stop myself from laughing at the mental picture of you as a girl that by then the topic changed."_  
_

Ichigo grunted. "_Well, I guess it's not a big problem since I didn't want our engagement getting too much publicity," _he replied, "_And our kids wouldn't be getting too much attention this way."_ Rukia nodded in agreement when she suddenly heard some noise coming from the other end.

"_Kurosaki-sensei! Unohana-sensei is calling for you!" _an unknown voice called out from the background.

"_Okay_," Ichigo responded to the other person before talking back to Rukia,_ "Rukia? I gotta go now."_

Rukia smiled. "I know. Just don't forget to call tonight to the kids."

"_I won't. I love you."_

"I love you too," Rukia replied before hanging up the phone. She stretched her tired muscles before she went to grab the vacuum and resume cleaning the house.

Ever since the engagement had been announced, her friends (the girls, at least) have been coming over quite often to add their part in planning the wedding. It was to be a small and simple wedding with only the closest friends and families. Of course Rukia was more excited to have Takeshi as the ring bearer and Mai as the flower girl.

Ichigo left everything up to Rukia, even agreeing to have it during spring, the season between winter and summer; perfect for them since it would be in between their birthdays and not overlapping with any other special day. Which meant there was only 4-5 months left until the big day!

Rukia smiled to herself; just thinking about the wedding was making her day great. Sadly she hasn't spoken to Byakuya since his sudden departure at her gallery, but she was hoping he'd walk her down the aisle. If he refused, then she knew Isshin would more than happy to do it.

Finally finish vacuuming the first floor, Rukia was about to walk up the stairs to start on the second floor when the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Who is it?" Rukia called out as she walked towards the door. And as soon as she opened it she noticed a tall man in his early thirties, with brown hair, thick-framed glasses, and in an Armani suit standing in front of her. "May I help you?" she asked.

The man smiled at her and bowed. "Hello. I am here to speak with Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia smiled back. "I am she. How can I help you?"

The stranger showed a shocked expression for a second before bringing back his smile. "Oh! I couldn't recognize you at first. You grew up to a very beautiful lady," he replied, slightly mumbling to himself, "This will be a very promising marriage."

Where the fuck did that come from?

"E-excuse me?" Rukia stuttered. Her face turned pale and her smile dropped as she was now staring at him like he was crazy.

The man lifted his hands and waved them around frantically in front of him. "Don't get me wrong, I've held interest in you for some time, and not just because of your name. As the next head of the Aizen lineage I decided it'd be best to marry someone as successful as you—"

"Wait a second," Rukia interrupted, "Did you say you were from the Aizen clan?"

He nodded. "My name is Aizen Sousuke and I'm the next head of my clan."

"But what does the Aizen clan want with me?" she asked.

"Surely a successfully woman like you cannot stay single forever," he exclaimed almost sarcastically. "After the opening of your gallery, your name was plastered on several art magazines that it wasn't hard to find you. Slowly you became a woman every man wanted, though being a noble yourself you can only be married to another noble. Soon bachelors from the other clans will most likely come to propose to you as well so I decided to make my move fast and be the first."

_So this is what niisama meant,_ she mentally slapped herself for not realizing this sooner. "I'm sorry but I have no intention of getting married to you."

Aizen chuckled lightly, obviously amused at something Rukia couldn't figure out. He looked up and eyed her before looking around their surroundings. "I was shocked at first to find out that such a woman of your name would live in such a small house with a friend and her family."

_Is he referring to Ichigo as a _she_? _Rukia thought before mentally rolling her eyes, _He must have gotten this info from the magazines._ "Is there a problem with that?" she snapped back.

"Well, I don't understand how you can spend so many days taking care of your friend's family… even her children! From what I've read about you, it seems like your some sort of servant here. How disgraceful is that for someone who holds the Kuchiki name?! From what I remember of you, you were a very prideful person who never let others walk over you," he said.

Rukia raised a brow. "What are you talking about? I don't even know you—"

"Surely you must remember," he looked surprised, "When you were first adopted by Kuchiki-sama I visited you many times."

Rukia shifted her head to the side to eye the man more fully…still nothing. "I'm sorry but I still don't remember…"

Aizen watched her as she tried to remember, causing her face to frown. He smiled at her effort. "Well, I don't want you to strain yourself too much since that's not the reason why I'm here."

Rukia snapped back to attention, remembering the reason why this noble was there. "Right, um…well, I appreciate your interest in me but as I stated before, I cannot marry—"

"If you do not marry," Aizen cut it, "I'm afraid the consequences could be dire," he said while still wearing a sweet smile.

Rukia glared at the man in front of her. "Are you threatening me?"

Aizen looked at her for a few seconds before letting out a small chuckle. "Of course not; I'm just merely stating a fact. Call your brother if you wish to know the details," he said. Then he paused, looking into the house behind Rukia. "May I come in for a minute?"

Rukia immediately stood directly in front of him, blocking his way. "I'd prefer if you didn't," she spat out with pure anger.

Aizen looked at her with a smile (A/N: you guys should know what I'm talking about: that weird, perverted-like, mischievous look). "I guess then there's no other reason for me to stay here." He turned around, ready to leave but stopped after a few steps. "Oh, and before I forget; I do recommend myself as a more worthy candidate for your hand. Ask Kuchiki-sama and he'll agree I am far more suitable for you than any other men. I am, after all, from an equally powerful family as your own."

Rukia watched as the man walked away and got into a limousine that was parked in front of the house. She quickly slammed the door shut and reached for her phone.

_Ring ring ring._

"_Moshi-moshi? Kuchiki Byakuya's office._"

"This is Kuchiki Rukia. I would like to talk to niisama."

There was a long pause on the other end until the nobleman himself picked up the phone. "_Rukia?"_

"Who is this Aizen Sousuke and what did he mean?" she quickly asked.

Byakuya didn't respond for some time until he let out a sigh. "_I'm guessing this means that that man came to see you."_

"Yes," Rukia replied, "And he even dared to leave after threatening me!"

"_Rukia, calm down," _he said_, "Tell me exactly what he has said to you."_

Rukia let out a huff of breath before starting her story. "Well, that man came here and asked for me. Then he blurts out that he wants to marry me! What's up with that?! Then he says that if I don't marry him, there will be some _consequences!_" she said the last word mockingly. "I didn't know what he meant about other people that'll come here for the same thing and that it'd be best if I marry him instead of someone else! I should have just showed him my engagement ring and sent him away—"

"_It's a good thing you did not do that," _Byakuya interrupted.

Rukia paused to take in several deep breaths from her rant. "Why not, niisama?"

"_Come visit me tomorrow and we will go into more detail," _he said, and paused before adding, _"And we'll discuss about your children as well."_ And he hung up.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Rukia gulped at his last words while listening to the dial tone. She dropped herself onto the couch and buried her face into her hands. _What now?_

* * *

Now you guys will find out what Byakuya really thinks of Takeshi and Mai. What will he say? What will happen to Rukia? Go and read the next chapter... NOW!


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Here's the second chapter of the day!! it's short because this chapter was something i wrote a long time ago but had to change in order to accomdate for the new plotline so a LOT got deleted. It might even seem a bit rushed but that's the feeling i wanted it to show: fast paced that things just seems messed up. Hope u guys like it!!**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 29: I'm Sorry

* * *

Rukia took in a deep breath as she stared at the grand mansion she hadn't seen in over ten years. And she never imagined she'd be this nervous to walk inside again.

After several minutes of stalling, Rukia finally mustered up the courage to ring the bell.

_Ding Dong._

"_Who is it?"_ asked a voice through the intercom.

Rukia cleared her voice, "It's me… Rukia."

_BUZZ!_

One of the gates automatically opened, showing the grand front yard of the mansion. Rukia was hesitant about walking through here but knew she couldn't push this off any longer. After several minutes of slowly walking, she finally made it to the front door, where an elderly maid had already opened it and was waiting for her.

"Hello, Rukia-sama," the maid bowed, "It's good to see you again after all these years."

Rukia bowed back. "Yes, it's great to see you too, Yohana-san."

The maid stepped to the side and gestured with her hand to come in. "Kuchiki-sama is waiting for you in his office."

Rukia nodded as she walked in, automatically noticing that nothing changed even after ten years.

_I guess niisama still wants it to seem like Hisana-neesan had never left..._ Rukia thought to herself. She walked down the long hall, passing by the living room, dining room, library, etc. Finally she stopped in front of a grand, double door that led to Byakuya's office. She hesitantly lifted her arm and knocked.

"…_Come in._"

Taking one last breath Rukia turned the doorknob and walked in.

And in front of her was the same image of her brother she had seen since she was adopted into his house: Byakuya sitting straight in his chair, looking through the paperwork in front of him.

"Niisama," she bowed, "I came upon your request to see me."

Byakuya, who still hadn't looked up, nodded. "Sit down, Rukia."

"…Hai," she said softly, barely making it to Byakuya's ears.

The two sat in silence with only the rustling of paper and the noises from the pen preventing it from becoming too eerie.

"Rukia."

The said woman slightly jumped in her seat. "H-hai, niisama," she stuttered.

The older brother stopped what he was doing and set the pen down.

Another silence surrounded the two for a few more seconds before he looked up, straight into her violet eyes.

"Rukia," Byakuya continued, "Why haven't you informed me of your children?"

Rukia looked at her fidgeting hands, unable to look straight at his face. "I knew you wouldn't approve of them—"

"Of course not!" he suddenly shouted, displaying way more emotion than Rukia has ever seen. "Do you even realize how disgraceful it is to have children out of wedlock?!"

"Thus I did not tell you."

Byakuya sighed and leaned back in his chair. "If this information gets out, the marriage proposal from the other noble will get retracted—"

"And I don't mind it at all. I love my children and I will just raise them myself with Ichigo. Besides, I did not come here to talk about them but to discuss about Aizen—"

"Since when did you learn to talk BACK TO ME?!"

Rukia winced from the shock of her brother's outburst. He barely raised his voice when he talked, but when he did, it was mostly because something wasn't going the way he planned and he was very irritated about it.

"Niisama—"

"You shall leave the children behind and marry Aizen in less than two months from now. Everything has already been arranged with the other party," he announced.

Rukia looked up with wide eyes. "Wha—what do you mean… marry that stranger? And leave…" she gulped, "…my children?"

Byakuya calmed down and looked at her with cold eyes. "Exactly; leave them with their relatives and disown them."

"NEVER!"

"OR ELSE!" he yelled back, "They shall be in grave danger."

Rukia slowly stood up with a horrid expression. "What are you planning on doing to my children?"

Her brother shook his head. "Though I might disapprove of them, I shall not harm my nephew or my niece."

She still felt insecure and took a step back. "Then what are you talking about?"

With a sigh, Byakuya stood up and walked towards the window. "_They_," he emphasized, "Will not let them be."

"They—who are _they_?" Rukia asked.

He turned around and looked into his sister's eyes, "The elders of our clan."

Rukia gasped. "They wouldn't dare—"

"They did it to Hisana," Byakuya continued, "They can surely do it to two little children."

Rukia couldn't listen anymore. No. She didn't want to listen anymore. She turned around and ran out the door.

Byakuya watched his sister's silhouette disappear down the hall. He closed his eyes and sat down on his chair. When he opened his eyes he looked intently at the picture in front of him. It was a picture of him, when he was younger, with his fiancée, Hisana, who was the biological sister of Rukia. They were set to marry but the clan elders didn't approve of her so they got 'rid' of her. He never found out what really happened to Hisana, but she was gone and it seemed like she never existed. Rukia found out about this truth not long before she moved to Karakura. To be honest, this was one of the main reasons why she went back to Yume-san. She could no longer deal with the nobles and their laws.

And now, Rukia's children were in trouble. She ran down the hallway as fast as she could. She just wanted to go back to Karakura where her children were waiting for her along with Isshin, Karin and Yuzu, and… Ichigo. She wanted to see him. She wanted him to hold her and never let her go. Rukia needed to go _home_.

As soon as she saw the front door, Rukia grasped the handle trying hard to open it but it was locked. She cringed as tears threatened to spill. "Please! Open up!" she shouted, desperately trying to open the door with both hands. Suddenly a large hand grabbed hers, yanking her away from the door. With teary eyes Rukia looked up to see her brother looking at her apologetically.

"Niisama…," her voice sounding weak as heavy tears fell.

Byakuya further pulled his sister away from the door. "Rukia… I'm sorry."

* * *

If you read my note at the top of the page, you'll agree with what I said about this chapter. I wanted Byakuya to seem strict but still caring for Rukia, although it seems like he's just an ass here. But I still like him!

Now... how will Ichigo feel about this? Read the next chapter and find out, NOW!


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Here's the last chapter of the day. It's about Ichigo getting nervous about Rukia's disappearance. Again I apoligize for the short chapter but i really want to move the story along so I can start on this story's prequel (and yes, I'm still planning on doing it so be happy!). I'll try to upload the next chapter soon but I don't want to make any promises 'cuz it seems i'm not holding them up really well these days.**

**This chapter takes place some days after Rukia's visit to Byakuya. I only included a short flashback for when Ichigo first finds out about the situation so his reaction isn't well written... at least in my POV. I'll try better so don't leave me!! I need u guys and thanks for all the reviews again!**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

**FYI: **I uploaded **_THREE_** chapters today so go read 'em!

* * *

Chapter 30: Finding Out

* * *

Ichigo paced around his apartment, feeling nervous about Rukia's disappearance more and more as each day went by. The woman of his heart suddenly disappeared after stating she was going to visit her stick-up-the-ass brother and nobody could figure out why.

_This can only mean one thing, _Ichigo thought to himself, _Byakuya is preventing her from leaving his damn house!_

The enraged orange head stomped over to his cellphone and searched his contact list for Byakuya's number. When he finally found it, he pressed 'Dial' and waited for the other end to pick up.

The first ring.

The second.

The third… fourth… fifth…

"_The number you have dialed is currently unavailable—"_

"FUCK!" Ichigo shouted as he threw his phone across the living room, landing on his soft couch. _This cannot be happening…_ He dropped his body next to the phone like a sack of potato, and buried his head in his hands. He had to think about this thoroughly.

If Byakuya was really keeping Rukia in his mansion, why would he do that? It definitely wasn't because of him or the kids… or was it? Or maybe it has something to do with what he said to him on the day of gallery's opening….

"_The mere fact that she now presented her name to the public as a successful woman will make other nobles want to marry her into their clan. If she's not careful, something could happen. And when that does, you'll have to deal with me."_

"…shit," Ichigo mumbled to himself.

He could still remember the day when he got the news from Takeshi that his mother was missing.

_Flashback_

_Ichigo sighed as he looked at his paperwork. He's been busy with the night shifts for the past few days and finally ended up collapsing on his desk the previous night, forgetting to call Rukia and the kids. When he woke up that morning he freaked out and immediately called the house but nobody picked up. So he left a message for his family explaining why he couldn't call and hung up, expecting Rukia to call back soon. But what he didn't expect were the unexpected visitors._

_Ichigo was still at work late in the evening when his office door suddenly burst open._

"_OTOUSAN!"_

_The orange head jumped up in surprise, knocking over his chair as his son flew at him. "Takeshi?! What are you doing here?"_

"_OKASAN IS MISSING!" he sobbed, loudly._

"…" _Ichigo stared at his son for a few seconds as the words sank in. "WHAT?!"_

"_ICHIGO!"_

_The said man looked up to see a very enraged red head being held back by his oldest friend. "Renji… Tatsuki…"_

_Tatsuki looked up and asked, "Has Rukia called you?"_

_Ichigo shook his head as he set Takeshi on the ground, but the young Kurosaki immediately wrapped his limbs around Ichigo's leg. "Not after two nights ago. Why? Where is she?"_

"_She said something about visiting her brother early yesterday morning but we haven't heard from her since then. _

_Renji finally got Tatsuki's arms off of him and launched himself in front of Ichigo, grabbing him around the collar. "What happened?!"_

_Ichigo glared. "Are you saying this is somehow my fault?"_

"_Why else would she go see her brother?! It obviously has something to do with you!" He pushed his friend back against the wall._

"_Renji, please," Tatsuki pleaded as she tried to pry his fingers away from Ichigo. "He obviously doesn't know what's going on either. Maybe she decided to spend the night there because her visit at her brother's was long and—"_

_Renji interrupted her words by glaring at her. "Do you honestly believe that fucked up theory of yours?"_

_Tatsuki glared back before punching him to the side, releasing his hold on Ichigo. "Then what else can I say? I'm trying to act more positive because I don't want to scare Takeshi!"_

_Renji suddenly quieted down, realizing that the child was still in the room. He sighed before getting back on his two feet and reached out to grab Tatsuki's hand. "We're going back Takeshi," he said as he led Tatsuki out of Ichigo's office without another word. Tatsuki only looked up and gave him an apologetic look before allowing Renji to lead her out._

_But Takeshi stayed still._

_Ichigo looked down as his son tightened his hold on his leg. The father bent down to his son's level to allow Takeshi to wrap his arms around his neck instead. He hugged him back. "I don't know what's going on… but I promise I will bring your mother back," he swore._

_Takeshi only continued to sob quietly on his father's shoulder. After a few seconds he nodded his head._

_End of Flashback_

Ichigo sighed.

Five days.

Five fucking long days had past since he made that promise to his son and there still hadn't been much luck. And every passing second sent Ichigo even closer to a nervous breakdown.

_Ring ring ring_

Ichigo looked to his side to see his abandoned phone ringing. On the front screen the word 'Psycho' kept flashing. He flipped open the phone. "What do you want, old man?"

"_Ichigo," _Isshin replied on the other side, _"Any news?"_

Ichigo sighed as he said, "No, I still can't reach her brother."

Isshin also sighed against the phone. "_This is not good. At this rate things might get worse."_

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked.

There was a few second pause on the other end. "_Ichigo…I don't know how to tell you this."_

"What is it?"

"…"

"Pops?"

Again Isshin sighed, but this time much longer and more depressingly. "_Ichigo, do you think you can take a few days off from work?"_

"Why?"

"…_Ichigo, you should come and comfort your children."_

The orange head sat up straight, fear running down his spine. "What's wrong? Are Takeshi and Mai okay?"

"_Mai has a really high fever and won't stop crying. And Takeshi's acting like he's fine but he won't eat or sleep. His teacher even called saying he got into a fight. This is already the third time this weak, and each time I had to treat the other kids because they were beaten up so bad," _Isshin answered.

Ichigo ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Can you put them on the phone? I want to speak to them."

"_I just got Mai to sleep and Takeshi locked himself in his room again," _Isshin said.

"Fuck!" Ichigo yelled, standing up and pacing around the room again. "I'll contact Unohana-sensei and see if I can come over—"

"_Kisuke told me something really interesting this morning," _his father suddenly interrupted, his voice sounding a little mischievous. "_Apparently there's going to be a grand party at a house owned by the Aizen Family in Tokyo. It's taking place this weekend."_

Ichigo arched his brow. "Old man, I don't have time for any of your stupid games. I have to figure out a way to see Rukia—"

"_And guess who's invited?"_

Ichigo stopped in midstep. "…Rukia?"

The old man laughed, evilly. "_I think it's time for you to buy a nice suit. I can get you a good deal from Kisuke."_

"Where the hell did you get this information?" Ichigo asked. Something just felt wrong. How would his father, or his friend, both of who had absolutely no connection with these high-class people, know about this event?

"_You should know that by now: Kisuke and I have our ways. But we'll never share our secret," _Isshin snickered, answering the question Ichigo was thinking about. Guess children really can't hide things from their parents.

"Pops?"

"_Yes my son."_

"Watch the kids for me. I have a party to crash."

The Kurosaki father and son could perfectly see each others' grins through the phone.

* * *

MUHAHAHA! I LOVE Isshin and I wanted to end this chapter in a little more happier tone. It's a bit sad what's happening to Takeshi and Mai. I'm going to write more about this later with more detail so don't think this bit is unimportant.

Find out what happens at this party next time when I update. THANKS for reading!!


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: First of all, THANK You to everyone who reviewed! I never knew I'd get so many 'favorite story' alerts for this fanfic! It's because you guys keep inspiring me that I'm getting new ideas to make this story better. **

**But secondly, I'm going on a _long_ vacation starting tomorrow and pretty much all throughout next week so I won't be able to update in a while. That is why I decided to update TWO chapters today.**

**Here it is. The chapter many of you guys been waiting for. It's not as great as I wanted it to be but I'm still satisfied and I hope you guys are too.**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 31: Please Leave

* * *

"Can I have your name, sir?"

Ichigo looked at the man who was checking the guest list to the noblemen's party he got 'invited' to. "Kurosaki Ichigo," he replied.

The man ran his finger down the list and after a few seconds smiled back at the orange head. "Welcome, Kurosaki-sensei. Please enjoy your night," he said while stepping aside for Ichigo to pass.

Ichigo still couldn't believe his father and Urahara were able to put his name into the guest list so quickly and without trouble. He was no noble so he must have been identified as one of the wealthy men of Japan also invited to this party.

Ichigo weaved through the huge crowd, making his way to the grand hall where people were gathering and dancing to the music being played. He noticed that even if he wanted to, it would be impossible to look for Rukia in this huge party.

_Why does she have to be so damn short! _Ichigo scowled.

Noticing the bar at one end of the massive room, he walked over. "Can I get some brandy?"

"Yes sir," the bartender replied.

Ichigo received his drink and turned around, leaning his back against the bar as his eyes scanned the room. He thought it'd be more likely to find Rukia if he just stood in one spot instead of moving around so much. And if he couldn't find Rukia then he could just look for Byakuya since he was pretty tall for a Japanese.

"Have you heard?"

Ichigo slightly turned his head to his right where several noblemen seemed to have gathered.

"Aizen-sama is apparently engaged!" the same man announced.

Another man nodded his head. "I know. One of Japan's most eligible bachelors finally found a woman! I never knew this would happen with that man being shy and all."

Ichigo tuned out the rest of their conversation as he drank his drink. _Aizen…where have I heard that name before?_

"Would you like another glass, sir?"

The orange head turned around to see the bartender looking at his empty glass. "Sure," he said, handing back the glass. Soon, another half-filled glass of the strong alcohol returned to his grip.

Ichigo quickly gulped down another glass of brandy as he scanned the room. And as soon as the strong drink burned down his throat, his eyes caught the very person he's been wanting to see for some time.

Rukia.

She was standing in a large crowd, wearing a beautiful black dress with a low-cut back that fitted well on her waist. Just seeing her in such an extravagant outfit enraged Ichigo, not liking the fact that other men would have seen so much of her exposed skin other than himself.

Before Ichigo could make a move he stopped, spotting Byakuya standing next to Rukia, casually talking to a man with brown hair and thick-framed glasses. But what was most disturbing was the fact that the said man just placed his hand on Rukia's exposed back and started to move his thumb in circles. Ichigo felt pure disgust and angry pouring out of him.

_How dare that bastard touch _my_ Rukia?!_

With eyebrows furrowed even more, Ichigo slammed down the empty glass, leaving a crack in it, and was about to take a step forward when an arm grabbed him. The enraged orange head turned around to see who would dare stop him when he came face-to-face with none other than Urahara Yoruichi.

"Y-Yoruichi?" Ichigo gasped, "What are you doing here?"

The dark-skinned woman, who was wearing an elegant gown like the rest of the women in the party, grinned as she dropped her arm and Ichigo fully turned to face her. "Oi, Ichigo. I saw you this afternoon rushing over here so I decided to follow."

Ichigo looked at her, millions of questions running through his head. But not wasn't the time to wonder about her logic. "Nice to know, but there's something I have to do, so if you'll excuse me—"

Before Ichigo could return to the task at hand, Yoruichi grabbed him again and quickly dragged him outside.

"Hey! What are you doing Yoruichi?!"

"Trying to save you from humiliating yourself," she replied calmly, shoving him to the side.

Ichigo regained his balance and glared at the woman who had practically been his aunt since birth. "Look, I don't know why you're here but I have to talk to Rukia—"

"And I'm saying if you just walk up to her like that then you'll get nothing out of it," she interrupted, crossing her arms in front of her chest, "So why don't you just chill out and let me help you."

"How can you do that?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

Yoruichi grinned as she turned around to walk back inside. But before getting too far ahead, she looked back over her shoulder. "My maiden name was _Shihouin_ Yoruichi. I was also a noble before I ran away to elope with Kisuke," she grinned, a hint of pride mixed into her tone.

With his mouth agape, Ichigo watched on as the wife of the insane shopkeeper gracefully walked back inside the party.

Knowing there really wasn't much he could do but wait, Ichigo slowly walked down the small path before him, getting further out of viewpoint from the party. If Yoruichi can really get Rukia then he needed to be in secluded place to talk to her without a chance of getting caught.

The backyard of the mansion was gigantic. Statues, ponds, koi fishes, flowerbeds, trees, etc. An extravagant lifestyle that Ichigo knew Rukia _hated_. Finding a nice spot hidden behind the trees, he walked over and just rested his back against the tall plant, waiting for Yoruichi to return with his love.

After what seemed like days, Ichigo heard footsteps coming closer from behind him.

"I still don't understand why you're here, Yoruichi," asked the voice of Rukia, "And what is it that you have to talk about?"

Yoruichi chuckled, stopping as soon as she noticed the orange hair sticking out from behind a tree only a few steps in front of them. "Look, it's not me who wants to talk but him," she pointed towards the tree.

Rukia turned her gaze to where the woman was pointing and was shocked to see Ichigo stepping out from behind it.

"I-Ichi-Ichigo?" she stuttered, joy and sadness mixed in her violet eyes.

"Rukia," Ichigo breathed out.

Thankfully Yoruichi left at that point, leaving the two alone as she decided to go and steal a few drinks to share with her husband later at home. But not much changed as the two kept staring at each other after not having seen one another for so many days. Suddenly Rukia snapped back into reality. Ichigo notices this when she quickly turned to walk away.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled out as he grabbed her wrist, "Stop!"

Rukia tried to pull her hand away but Ichigo held on even tighter. This was not good. If any of the nobles sees them she knew he would get in trouble. "Ichigo, please leave."

He only held on tighter. "No, not without you. Rukia!"

"Ichigo! You have to let—"

"Mai is sick!" he quickly blurted out, hoping this information might get her attention.

And it did. Rukia suddenly stopped fidgeting and 'worry' spread across her face as she turned around and looked up at him with teary eyes. "W-what?"

Ichigo pulled her closer to him, using his thumb to wipe away a tear that fell down her eye. "Mai needs her mother. She's been missing class and my dad has been keeping her in bed these past few days. Takeshi is also silent and barely eats… Please, if not for me, then for our children—"

"She will stay here."

Ichigo turned around and found Byakuya standing a few feet away from them.

"Let go of her, _kozo_," the nobleman glared.

Ichigo could feel every muscle in his body twitching to move towards the older man and beat him to the ground. "You fucking bastard. I thought we had a deal: Rukia could stay with me and—"

"You no longer have a say in Rukia's life. Our deal has been terminated—"

"What do you mean 'terminated'?!" Ichigo yelled back, "Why are you trying to separate our family—"

"Rukia will be in grave danger if we allow her to live with you!" Byakuya raised his voice, making the final interruption between them.

"Wh—what?"

Rukia looked at the shocked expression of Ichigo and slowly slipped her hand out of his loosened grip. "Ichigo, I'm sorry," she whispered.

Byakuya slowly walked towards them as he continued to speak. "The elders in our clans decided to marry Rukia to another family. Although they do not know that she is no longer a virgin and is actually young mother of two, this marriage will continue. For the sake of our name they thought it'd be best to use Rukia in strengthening the clan. But if she does not comply with what they say, not only will she be in danger but so will you and your children when they find out."

"I can protect them!" he yelled.

"That will not be enough to stop powerful men like the Aizen's and the Kuchiki's," Byakuya snapped back, "In the end you'll accomplish nothing and lose everything."

Ichigo was about to say something back but Rukia whispered, "They did it to Hisana." Ichigo froze in his spot, those five words slowly sinking into his brain. He knew exactly what she meant by that.

"You can't be serious," he breathed out, looking at Byakuya.

"_Kozo_, I do NOT lie," Byakuya raised his nose into the air and looked down at him with an air of superiority.

"But…" Ichigo looked at his fiancée, his eyes begging for some reassurance but she wouldn't give it to him, "There has to be a way…"

Rukia shook her head as tears fell. "I'm sorry," she sighed.

Ichigo looked between the two siblings with utter disbelief. At that moment he wanted to wake up from his bed to find Rukia safe in his arms and his kids healthy in their room. This nightmare was getting too scary.

Byakuya looked at his sister who was still silently crying. He sighed and walked up to her. "Rukia, return to the party and greet the rest of the people. I shall follow shortly."

Rukia nodded but was still looking at the ground.

"Rukia." Byakuya grabbed her shoulder and gave it squeeze.

The raven head wiped her tears before looking up at Ichigo who was still in total shock. She took a step forward and placed her hands on his chest.

Byakuya knew very well what Rukia was going to do. And for some reason he didn't want to stop her so he turned around and left them to hide behind the trees to give them some privacy.

"Ichigo," she whispered, placing her head against his collarbone.

Ichigo's arms instinctively wrapped themselves around her body and hugged her tightly against him. "Rukia…"

Rukia lifted her face towards him to try and give him a reassuring smile but instead it turned into one of regret and pain. Ichigo looked at her with concern, hating to see such an expression on her beautiful face.

He slowly lowered his head and gently closed the gap between them, kissing her as sweetly and softly as he could. Rukia didn't stifle a moan. It always amazed her how much Ichigo could affect her body effortlessly that even such a light kiss made her weak in the knees. Ichigo deepened the kissed, pulling her closer to him as they explored each others' mouths, by know fully etched into their skulls.

Rukia let out one last moan before pulling away, breathlessly looking into Ichigo's eyes. She gulped and took a step out of his embrace. Ichigo wanted to grab her back but knew there was nothing he could do.

Just then Byakuya stepped back in and let out a small cough to get their attention. "Go back inside, Rukia," he ordered.

With teary eyes she bowed to her brother and walked away, never looking back at Ichigo the entire time.

The orange head wanted so badly to go after her and never let go but that would mean trouble. Even though Rukia didn't give him the full detail, Ichigo knew that she was doing this to protect him and their family, once again leaving Ichigo to look like the biggest jerk in the planet. She was chained to those damn nobles and what they did to Hisana was all he needed to know that this was serious. There was nothing he could do by himself.

Byakuya turned back to Ichigo and took several steps closer so that they were directly facing each other. "Do you love her?" he asked.

Ichigo glared at the man he's been despising for the past several years. "Of course."

"Then are you willing to do anything to get her back?" Byakuya suddenly spoke in a whisper as if afraid others might hear.

_Did I hear him right_? Ichigo thought as his eyes widen. "Of course!" he exclaimed with some hope.

Byakuya nodded and whispered, "Then help me _save_ her."

* * *

Dun dun DUN!! How'd you like that ending? I personally LOVED it!! the chapter wasn't as great but I loved the sudden shift in Byakuya's character here.

Find out what happens next...right NOW!


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note: Here is the second chapter today. Some time had passed since the party and you guys will read, though it is short, what's been going on with Takeshi and Mai.**

**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 32: All the Help I Can Get

* * *

Ichigo parked his car and took his keys out of the ignition. But instead of getting out, he sat there with his arms limp by his sides. With a deep sigh, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the headrest.

One week. It's been one week since the party and since he last seen Rukia. And it was taking a toll on him. He was already missing her scent, her smile, and the warmth that she brought whenever she was in his arms.

"Dammit!" Ichigo hit the steering wheel with palm of his hand, shaking his entire car. With one more sigh he opened the car and stepped out.

After the party he had asked Unohana for a leave of absence. After hearing his circumstances, she pulled some strings to help him but was forced to wait a week. Now he was standing in front of the door of the Kurosaki resident/clinic and opened it. "Tadiama," he softly announced.

Yuzu stepped out from the kitchen and wore a small smile. "Okaeri, oniichan."

Ichigo slipped his shoes off and entered the house. As he made his way to the kitchen he saw Jinta sitting on one of the chairs by the dinner table. "What are you doing here?"

Jinta shrugged. "Just visiting. Yuzu here has been pretty lonely so I've been coming over often to hang out with her."

_More like trying to flirt with her_, Ichigo inwardly scowled. He took a seat across the table from Jinta when Yuzu came back with a glass of water for him. "Arigatou," he replied as he accepted the refreshment.

Jinta watched as the orange head gulped down his drink. "How long are you staying this time?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Until things calm down I guess."

"Wouldn't you get fired if you're gone for too long?"

Again Ichigo shrugged. "Then I'll just get a job here, which would be better anyways."

Silence overtook the three as Ichigo stared intently at his cup while Jinta watched Yuzu cook in the kitchen.

"Where's everyone else?" Ichigo finally asked after looking around the house from his seat.

"Otousan is at the clinic and Karin-chan went out to get me some groceries," she told her brother.

"And the kids?"

Yuzu's stopped chopping the carrots and was silent for a moment. "Taki-chan is in his room." She refused to say anything about Mai, and thankfully Ichigo didn't really say anything either. He just automatically thought she would be in their room as well. So without another word Ichigo got up and walked upstairs towards the kids' room.

When he came to front of their door he lightly knocked.

No answer.

"Takeshi," he called out, hoping his voice would be enough to get his son's attention. And it did. Within seconds he heard someone scrambling around inside the room. Ichigo heard the lock getting undone and the doorknob twisting.

"Otousan?" Ichigo heard Takeshi's weak voice as he opened the door.

The father looked at his son and slightly smiled. "Hey kiddo." As soon as Ichigo placed his hand on his son's head Takeshi allowed tears to pour out, jumping into his father's arms. Ichigo held onto Takeshi's small body that was trembling against him.

Ichigo peered into the room to look for Mai but noticed her bed was empty.

"Takeshi, where's your sister?"

The ten year old pulled away from his father and wiped away his tears. "She's down at the clinic," he choked.

Ichigo's scowl deepened at this news. Without another word, Takeshi grabbed his hand and led him downstairs. With each step he took Ichigo felt a sudden chill run down his spine. Something wasn't right…

As they passed the doors into the clinic they noticed Isshin standing by the front desk, reading over some charts.

"Hey pops," Ichigo called out as he and Takeshi came to a halt in front of him.

Isshin turned around, but instead of giving his son the usual jumpy greeting, he just gave him a small smile. "Hey there son. Mai's in the second room; she should be getting up now," was all he said before going back to work.

Ichigo nodded in understanding as he walked towards the room. As carefully as he could he twisted the doorknob and slide open the door. When the door was open enough, the father and son peeked into the room. And the image that Ichigo saw almost ripped his heart apart.

Little Mai was asleep on one of the clinic's bed with an IV-tube sticking out from one of her arms and several other machines strapped onto her tiny body.

Nothing in the world could have been a more scary sight for Ichigo.

Takeshi released his grip on his father and walked over to the bed, carefully climbing in next to his sister. He waved his hand, signaling Ichigo to come closer, which he did.

Ichigo carefully took a few more steps closer towards Mai. When he reached her bedside, Mai slowly started to fidget in her sleep until her eyes slowly opened, blinking several times to get her eyes to focus on her surroundings. The father lifted his hand and carefully wiped away some of her orange bangs.

"P-papa?" her weak voice called out.

Ichigo weakly smiled before leaning down and kissing his daughter's forehead. "Hey there. Go back to sleep Mai."

The little girl smiled back before closing her eyes again.

"Ojiisan brought her in here several days ago because she wouldn't eat or sleep properly," Takeshi announced, "According to him, she might have to stay here for a few more days and continue being force-fed by the tube."

Ichigo sighed. He reached over to the foot of the bed to pick up her charts. Being a doctor himself, he knew how to read and understand what was written on the piece of paper. What Takeshi said was true; she's been malnourished for some time and it had weakened her body immensely.

_I have to stop this before it becomes too dangerous_, Ichigo thought to himself. _I have to take Byakuya's information to the cops. Renji and the others better be there…_

--

Ichigo walked inside the building and looked around, searching for the familiar faces that he knew worked there.

"Kurosaki?"

Ichigo turned around to see the stunt face of his old friend Histugaya. He let's out a sigh of relief. "Hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm actually here to see you," Ichigo replied, "I desperately need your help."

The young captain raised his brow. "You? You're actually asking someone for help? Wow, this has got to be a first."

"Shut up," he glared, and then scratched his head with an annoyed frown, "Look, I need you to help me get some information on a guy named 'Aizen Sousuke.'"

"Did I just hear 'Aizen'?" a sudden loud voice cut in. The two men turned around to see where the voice was coming from and from the other end of the building, a tall figure with spiky hair (and with bells hanging off the ends) quickly ran towards them, knocking over whoever was in his way.

"Did you just say 'Aizen'?" the captain asked again, towering over the other two men.

Ichigo gulped before nodding his head.

Kenpachi eyed Ichigo, looking him up and down. "What do you know about Aizen?"

Ichigo didn't know why but the fear he felt before disappeared and wore his serious scowl. "All I know is that that bastard is trying to steal my woman for the sake of continuing some messed up business that might be illegal. Of course it's a rumor, but my fiancée's brother has some information to prove it to be true."

The two just stared at each in silence. After several seconds passed, Kenpachi threw his head back and roared in laughter. "FINALLY! After FIVE fucking years I just might have a lead on that bastard!"

With a huge grin, Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo by the shoulder and bend down to meet his eye level. "Now, are you going to introduce me to this brother-in-law of yours, or do I have to beat it out of 'ya?"

Ichigo gulped as he pulled out his cellphone. "I can call him right now."

--

Rukia paced around the bathroom, furiously biting her fingernails as she waited.

_What's taking so long?!_

Finally the timer went off on Rukia's watch and she quickly ran over to the sink. She picked up the small object and stared closely at the small display circle.

There were two blue lines.

"…Shit!"

* * *

Another, Dun dun DUN!!

Did you guys figure out what that ending means? If not, it's okay 'cuz each chapters will slowly give more obvious hints. I really LOVED the last few lines. hehe. I guess I'm killing you guys since you'll have to wait awhile for the next chapter. I will write and update ASAP so please be patient!!


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note: THANK YOU's to everyone who reviewed! I can't believe I'm getting sp many reviews for this story. To be honest I didn't think this would be _this_ popular. So thanks!**

**This chapter came out faster than I expected. I'm so excited because I'm only a few chapters away from finishing this fanfic so I'm writing nonstop. However, there are still some problems since the story made a sudden shift since a few chapters ago. I originally planned to end this story about five chapters ago but this new plotline with Aizen was so fun I can't stop writing. There's about three-four chapters left + the epilogue so stay tuned!**

**Here I decided to focus more on Rukia and her new lifestyle. Weeks have passed since the last chapter. Sorry to those who might think the story is being rushed. But I just want to end this fanfic before my autumn quarter starts (and not to mention I still have to write the prequel to this story!).**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 33: The Plan

* * *

"Everything will happen in the next forty-eight hour," Hitsugaya announced, "The rehearsal dinner is where Aizen is planning on exchanging some major weapons."

Kenpachi used his dagger to point to specific areas on the mansion's blueprint. "I will be outside the mansion, only a block away, monitoring everything. I want Team A led by Matsumoto and Ikkaku to watch this area; we can expect some 'special' visitors to come through here. Team B with Ayasegawa will stand guard here—" he pointed to the upper part of the mansion, "—and keep an eye out for anyone who might escape after we come in."

"Yes sir," Yumichika saluted.

Kenpachi eyed the group of officers in the room. "Don't forget: this is a dangerous mission, mostly likely ending with several deaths from both sides. Aizen's been smuggling weapons to Yakuza groups and several terrorist groups throughout the world, which means he'll have men AND dangerous weapons. Every one of you will have to be cautious of your surrounding."

Everyone nodded, though several people looked extremely nervous.

Hitsugaya stepped forward to continue where Kenpachi left off. "Team C will join me and Kurosaki Ichigo in sneaking into the party as staff members."

"But how can we do that?" Renji asked, "Aizen's pretty strict when it comes to employing new staff and it'd be impossible to just sneak in without anyone getting suspicious."

Hitsuagay nodded at the red head's comment. "True but we don't have to worry about that. Someone, who has close connections with Aizen, is aiding us in this mission."

"Who?" Renji raised an eyebrow.

"You talk too much, Abarai," Kenpachi glared, "Just do as you're told. Anyways, that's all for now. We'll inform you all with more detail tomorrow. Until then, just get ready to party," he grinned.

"Yes sir!" They all saluted to their captains before leaving the room.

Renji was heading towards his desk when he noticed the famous orange hair walking inside the building. "Oi, Ichigo!" he raised his arm to signal where he was.

Ichigo noticed Renji and walked towards him. "Are you coming back from a meeting?"

"Yeah, we finally got some plan going on," he replied, "Toshiro and Kenpachi-taicho are still brewing up some more schemes right now."

"I told you, it's _Hitsugaya-taicho_!"Ichigo and Renji turned around to see Hitsugaya glaring at the two. "How many times do I have to tell you to address me formally here since I am your superior?"

Renji crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "It's too hard to kick off old habits; besides, you don't seem to mind it when Momo calls you 'Shiro-chan.'"

An angry vein popped out of the young genius's head. Mumbling small curses, he walked away leaving Ichigo and Renji to themselves.

Renji looked back at his orange-haired friend with a serious expression. "Are you ready to take action? It's going to happen in less than two days now."

"Yeah, I'm ready," Ichigo scowled, "I'm going to kill that bastard that tried to take away Rukia from me."

"How are the kids?" Renji asked, switching the topic away to a less stressful one.

The young father sighed. "Mai's doing a bit better now that I'm back, but Takeshi is still quiet. He only says a few words. And lately he's been coming home from school with several bruises; seems like he's getting into a lot more fights these days."

Renji scratched the back of his hair, while the other hand was on his hip. "He's becoming like you. I'm starting to worry what might happen to those kids if we fail this mission—"

"Don't talk shit like that," Ichigo snapped at him, "We WILL succeed in this mission. There's no way I'm going to lose Rukia. Not after everything we went through."

Renji looked at his friend who had 'determination' beaming out of his eyes. The red head just sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I should stay optimistic as you."

"Whatever," Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Anyways, I have to go pick up Takeshi from school. I'll see you later." He turned around and left the building, waving his hand from behind at his friend.

--

_The Next Day_

Rukia looked at herself in the mirror wearing the formal gown that she would be wearing for the rehearsal dinner. It was a strapless, red dress that fitted every curve on her body, with beautiful embroidery that made the dress sparkle and seem more extravagant.

_How disgusting_, Rukia thought to herself.

It's been almost three weeks since she last saw Ichigo and even more for her kids. She was hoping for the wedding to take place a year later but Aizen seemed determined to get married as soon as possible.

_Something's not right… something's definitely isn't right_, Rukia sighed. She's been trying to find ways to sneak out of her prison but security had become more strict since Aizen sent over even some of his men to the Kuchiki mansion.

_Knock knock_

"Come in," Rukia called out to the door.

The doorknob twisted open as Byakuya came through the door. He looked at his sister and paused before saying, "The dress looks good on you."

"…Arigatou, niisama," she sighed.

Byakuya stepped forward and stopped behind her sitting form. He looked at their reflection on her mirror. Rukia was looking really pale and thin. "Do you still have the flu? Your complexion doesn't look any better than it did last week."

Rukia averted her eyes to the ground. "I'm doing much better, niisama."

But Byakuya could tell she wasn't well at all. In less than a month she was taken from her home and was now getting married to a complete stranger. He knew this all too well… but he also knew that there was nothing he could do at the moment.

_Hurry up, kozo_, he thought to himself.

Byakuya reached into his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. "Rukia, I would like you to wear this," he said, opening the box and pulling out a diamond-encrusted choker. "It was your sister's."

Rukia watched on silently as her brother gently placed the choker around her neck. _It looks like a fucking leash,_ she thought. "Arigato."

Noticing her dark expression, Byakuya sighed. "Rukia, don't look at me like that."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she quickly retorted.

Byakuya kept looking at her reflection with a criticizing eye. "Rukia—"

"I said there is nothing to worry about, niisama," she snapped back. Rukia slammed her hands on top of the desk and pushed herself up. "Why wouldn't I be okay? I'm getting married to a wealthy man tomorrow and bring more wealth and power to our family name. You should know it's always been my dream to be used as a fucking doll in this family!" she spat out, huffing for breath.

Even though his sister had just raised her voice at him, Byakuya neither said anything nor did he flinch. _If anything, I deserve to get cursed at even more… even that _kozo_ has the right to hit me,_ he thought in silence. Without another word, Byakuya turned around and walked towards the door. He stopped as he grabbed the handle. "I'll be downstairs. Hurry up and get ready; we're leaving in less than half an hour."

Rukia continued taking in deep breaths as she heard her brother leave her room. As soon as the door clicked shut she quickly ran to her bathroom and kneeled in front of the toilet. She started to vomit everything she had in her stomach, which wasn't much to begin with.

Rukia choked back her tears as her nausea slowly lifted. After straining her arms to flush down the toilet, Rukia sat back on the ground and leaned her head against the cool tiles of her bathroom wall.

"Ichigo…" she whispered, drawing her legs to her chest, "Please get me out of here."

For a few more minutes Rukia allowed herself to silently sob against her knees. If she doesn't do this now, she might never get the chance to do this again after the wedding tomorrow. When time was up, she carefully stood up, using the wall to support her as she walked over to the sink to rinse out the sour taste in her mouth.

As she splashed the cold water on her face, Rukia looked at her reflection in the mirror. The makeup she had put on was almost all gone, leaving behind a ghost-like complexion on her face. Rukia kept staring at herself before letting out a pathetic chuckle.

"I look like shit," she said to herself before leaving the bathroom and sitting back in front of her mirror. She picked up her foundation and spread a large amount on her face as she tried her best to fix up her makeup.

In less than twenty-four hours, everything will be over.

As she continued to put on some heavy makeup, something caught her eye. In her jewelry box was her engagement ring, looking lonely but still having that same beautiful sparkle when Ichigo first slipped it on her finger.

Rukia set down her brush and cautiously reached for the beautiful, simple ring Ichigo gave her not too long ago. She held the ring with both hands and smiled sweetly at it. She could still remember how Ichigo got down on his knee and proposed to her with the ring of her dreams. She looked down at the large diamond on her left ring finger, surrounded by diamonds and diamonds. "Ugly…" she glared at it before smiling back at Ichigo's ring.

_I shouldn't be here, _she thought to herself, _I should be home with the kids and Ichigo's family planning our wedding!_ Rukia's free hand carefully went to her stomach and rubbed it. _Ichigo…_

Just as tears threatened to fall again, a sudden knock distracted her. "_Rukia-sama, Aizen-sama is downstairs waiting for you._"

Rukia sat up straight as her eyebrows furrowed. "What is he doing here? Wasn't I supposed to meet him at his place?"

The maid on the other side of the door was silent for a moment. "_I'm not quite sure. But Kuchiki-sama asks for your presence downstairs immediately."_

Rukia sighed as she dismissed her maid. She looked back at her reflection and nodded. Even though she still looked like shit, it was a bit better. She placed her _real_ engagement ring back into her jewelry box before getting up.

As she slowly descended the stairs, she had to swallow the nauseating feeling forming in the pit of her stomach as Aizen came closer to view.

Upon hearing heels clicking against the marble floor, Aizen looked up and smiled. "My, don't you look lovely Rukia-san." He walked over and held out his arm for his fiancé to hold.

Rukia reluctantly reached out and lightly placed her hand on his elbow, allowing him to escort her to the door. "I didn't expect to see you here, Aizen-sama," Rukia said, "Was it not a hassle to come from your house just to pick me up to return to it?"

Aizen chuckled as they stepped out the door. "Not at all. I just wanted to be the one to walk you in at the rehearsal dinner and show you around. After all, after tomorrow it shall also be your home."

Rukia was about to throw up if it hadn't been for Byakuya who walked up to them. He gently grabbed her shoulder and led her towards his limo. "I shall take my sister with me," he told the other man, "We shall see you at your mansion."

Without another word the Kuchiki sibling got into the car and drove off, leaving Aizen by himself.

Suddenly, his own limo pulled up and a dark-skinned man with orange sunglasses stepped out from the driver's seat and walked up to him. "Should I try and bring them back, sir?"

Aizen shook his head with a smirk. "There will be no need for that, Tosen. After tonight, everything's going to be over anyways."

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

Aizen reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone. After reading the name on the screen, he answered it. "Well?" he asked.

A small snicker came from the other end. _"Everything is going according to plan_."

Aizen finally let out a full-blown evil smirk. "Good."

* * *

Muhahaha! I like how I ended this chapter. There's a different side to Aizen then we thought! Can anyone guess who he was talking to on the phone? And what _plan_ they were talking about? Well, wait until the next chapter where things will start falling into place.

I kind of liked showing a more sincere side of Byakuya. I love that hot bastard (if only he was real...drool...). I also feel bad for Rukia but to those who already know me and my way of ending my stories, then you should know how things will end.

And to the person who asked me about the possible father of that baby... well, I hope you got your answer. There was a small hint here but it should have been obvious from the start.

Anyways, until next time!


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking too long again. I had a huge writer's bloc for some time and things only got worse as school started. Thankfully, I now have an idea going but I'm not sure how long it might take to write it. BUT! there are only two/three more chapters left + the epligoue. Isn't that exciting? I'm almost finished!!**

**This chapter is where everything happens. I don't think it came out too bad but it's been getting harder for me to write a detailed description of the image playing in my head. just keep an open mind as you read this.**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 34: Party Time

* * *

Ichigo walked around the kitchen with Hitsugaya, trying his best to look casual. Noticing his tensed shoulders, the young captain sighed before whispering, "Drop your shoulders a bit. If you continue looking so tense like that, we might get caught."

Ichigo let out a small breath. "Right. Sorry."

The two continued their walk as they listened, along with the other waiters (some of them real waiters while the others were undercover), to the head server how things were going to go tonight.

"Aizen-sama wants today to be perfect. There are many important guests coming today to celebrate tomorrow's wedding."

Ichigo couldn't help but let out a small growl, which was quickly silenced when Hitsugaya elbowed him in the guts.

"Rukia-sama will be arriving with Kuchiki-sama in a few minutes along with Aizen-sama. Quickly go and grab the appetizers. The guests are starting to arrive." When the head server disappeared through the door, Ichigo followed the others as they went to table to grab a tray of appetizers.

Renji quickly came over to Ichigo with a worried look. "Dude, do you know how to hold these heavy things properly? I don't want to accidently drop them and bring attention to myself."

"I know what you mean," Ichigo nodded as he tried balancing the tray in his hands. "I never worked in a restaurant before."

"It's quite simple really." Ichigo and Renji turned around to see Hitsugaya balancing the tray of appetizers in one hand while a white cloth was hanging on his other wrist.

Hitsugaya raised a brow at them and smirked. "They don't call me 'child-genius' for no reason." Renji threw his friend's retreating form the middle finger.

Ichigo copied Hitsugaya's example and tried holding the tray with one hand while Renji kept cursing.

"_Ichigo._"

The orange head slightly jumped. His free hand went to his ear piece and spoke through the little mic in the same wrist. "What?" he whispered.

"_Just wanting to remind you to not act like a sex-deprived idiot and approach your girl too early in the game,"_ Kenpachi snickered.

Ichigo glared as Renji tried to hold back his laughter. The exact same thing was happening to the other undercover agents as they heard everything from the earpiece.

"Shut the fuck up," Ichigo growled. His glared intensified as he heard Kenpachi rolling with laughter before turning off the earpiece. Ichigo looked at Renji's red face and shook his head. "Don't you say anything."

Renji shrugged his shoulders as he chuckled. "Let's just do this."

At that moment the head server returned to the kitchen. "Most of the guests have arrived. Hurry and serve them!" he ordered.

Holding the tray comfortably in his hand, Ichigo followed Renji and the other servers out the door and into the Grand Hall where hundreds of guests have already gathered for the rehearsal dinner. Apparently, Aizen decided to have dinner before the actual wedding rehearsal. The actual wedding tomorrow was planned to take place late in the evening and in his backyard so there was no need to rush things when everyone was hungry.

As Ichigo made his way around the room, he casually tried to look for signs of Rukia or her brother but there was none. Of course Kenpachi wasn't helping as he kept making annoying and perverted remarks through the earpiece.

Everyone was blending well with the crowd, serving appetizers while keeping out a sharp eye and ear at any sign of trouble. From the information given through the earpiece, there were three possible candidates so far who might be involved with the weapons dealing later that night.

After several minutes passed, the music died down and lights dimmed as the main headlight focused on the main door.

The head servant of the house came from the side and stood up straight next to the door. "Ladies and gentlemen. May I introduce you Aizen Sosuke-sama and his fiancée Kuchiki Rukia-sama, escorted by her brother Kuchiki Byakuya-sama."

The door slowly and elegantly opened and out stepped the three people, Rukia standing in between the two men with one arm linked with her brother while the other was lying limply by her side. Ichigo could tell by her body language she was trying to scoot away from her _fiancée_ as much as possible without getting noticed. This just made Ichigo feel more enraged.

He hasn't seen Rukia in weeks and now she was looking like she was slowly dying inside. Her skin was paler and she seemed thinner too. And the sparkling choker made her look like some sort of dog. Ichigo curled his free hand into a fist, but held back his anger when Kenpachi started to lecture him seriously to stay put.

The guests all applauded as the three made their way around the room, receiving congratulations and good luck from left and right. While the other undercover cops were nearing them with appetizers, Ichigo, Renji and Hitsugaya decided to stay back incase they get noticed by Rukia or by Aizen. Who knows if that sick bastard had researched her background and investigated her friends?

As they came to the middle of the Grand Hall the orchestra started up the song again. Before anyone else moved, Aizen gently dragged Rukia away from her brother and pulled her into his arm to start their first dance of the evening.

"_This is Matsumoto,_" she called in, _"We just found a small cabin hidden in between the trees behind the mansion. We just saw a potential customer go in, escorted by some men wearing weird masks. Ikkaku is planning on going in to investigate once the coast is clear."_

"_Roger,_" Kenpachi responded,_ "Keep us updated, fukutaicho."_

"_Hai!"_

"Well, that sure was fast," Renji commented, "Looks like you might be able to get your girl back sooner than expected," he smirked, patting Ichigo on the shoulder.

But the orange head was less than amused. "Something's not right…" he mumbled.

"What are you talking about, Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "I swore last time I was here there was no cabin around there. It's not that big so I was able to check the entire place and there was nothing there but trees."

"You might have missed it from being too anxious," Renki commented.

Hitsugaya sighed. "Whatever. Just start going around serving again. The cabin is our best lead, so don't mess up when we're almost done."

"Aye-aye, taicho," Renji rolled his eyes as Hitsugaya walked off with his appetizers. Renji looked back to his old friend and patted him on the shoulder again. "I know you're not convinced but I'm sure this is it."

Ichigo raised a brow. "You sure I can trust that baboon-like instinct of yours?"

Renji glared before he smirked. "Well, it was this instinct that got me some booty the past few days."

This time Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Is that all you're thinking about?"

Renji snickered. "Do you wanna know who I did it with?" Before Ichigo could say "no," Renji continued. "Tatsuki."

If Ichigo was drinking at that moment, he would have spat everything out. "Tatsuki?!"

"_Get back to work you rainbow heads!_" Kenpachi yelled at them through the earpiece causing the two to cringe.

"I'll tell you the detail later," Renji smirked.

Ichigo cringed even more. "No thanks."

As the red head walked off to a different side of the Hall, Ichigo's gaze returned to the middle of the room where more couples joined the "happy couple" in the dance. It was then Ichigo caught Byakuya's eyes, which was also looking at him with the same emotionless look.

As casually as he could, Ichigo made his way to the other side of the room, being careful not to let his presence known to Rukia. But because of his unruly orange hair, he decided it'd be best to travel along the walls, which, he soon noticed, Hitsugaya and Renji were also doing.

Soon, he arrived and was now standing next to Byakuya. But the two were facing opposite ways as Byakuya conversed with several people and Ichigo continued serving appetizers. But just as his tray was emptying out, he felt someone tug on his pockets, dropping something light into it.

Byakuya just gave him more information.

Without saying a word or looking at each other, Ichigo quickly made his way back to the kitchen. Once inside he set his empty tray on top of a countertop before heading off to the restroom. He quickly went into one of the stalls and dished out the small note. On it, Byakuya elegantly wrote:

_My spy is in the wine cellars underneath the kitchen_.

Cellar? Underneath the mansion? But what about the cabin…

Everything clicked in Ichigo's mind. Suddenly, his earpiece came on.

"_This is Ikkaku. Me and my men are getting ready to go in," _he informed.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"_Be careful,_" Kenpachi responded.

He quickly brought up his wrist and shouted, "Don't! It's a trap!"

But before those words could fully register into a person's mind, Ichigo heard yelling, cursing and gunshots on the other end.

* * *

OMG! What's happening? Does this mean Aizen anticipated that cops would be there? What will happen to our heroes now?


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: I AM SSSOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Okay, now that I got that out of my system, I can FINALLY tell you guys why I haven't been updating these past few months. Yes, I was lazy, but that wasn't until November. The main reason was because my computer crashed down....TWICE!!! How fucked up is that? I lost EVERYTHING in my computer, especially my stories. When it happened the first time I still remembered the original plotline that I was going to go with to finish the story, but when it happened the second time, I couldn't bring back the original story.**

**So, even though I'm finally updating, I'm not really satisfied with what's been written. I really liked the original better but there's nothing I can do. So please be nice and just deal with it for me; I'm not happy with these last few chapters either. There will definitely be spelling and grammar errors because I just barely edited it. I might come back and change these chapters if I can remember the original, or just edit again; but then again I'm extremely busy (this quarter I got scary professors who are just assigning an impossible load of homework everyday.... school is hard and it's even harder with a job).  
**

**And if anything, ALWAYS have backup files!!! I did but they were all old chapters so it didn't help much. So ALWAYS update your backup files.**

**As an apology, I have decided to upload TWO chapters. Please go read the other one once your done with this.**

**Again, I'm REALLY sorry.**

**But the story is almost done so be happy! And THANK YOU so much for those who kept reviewing. I was mostly able to comeback because of you guys.**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 35: Quick Change of Plans

* * *

Rukia's head suddenly jerked up in surprise. "Did you hear something?"

Aizen shook his head. "I'm afraid I did not. Is everything alright, Rukia-san?"

"I swore I just heard gunshots," she whispered.

"That can't be possible," Aizen quickly replied, "My men don't carry around such dangerous weapons. And my security is topnotch so no one would be able to get in without detection."

Rukia stared at her dancing partner with a deep frown. "I know what I heard, Aizen-sama. And it was clearly gunshots." Thankfully the music ended and Rukia bowed to him before walking away to join her brother.

Aizen watched as Rukia went to the safety of her brother's shadow.

"Persistent bitch, ain't she?"

Aizen chuckled. "I never backed out of a challenge before, Gin," he smirked before walking away from the dance floor, Gin following right behind him. "Besides, once she's married into this family I'll have the Kuchiki Corp. in my hands as well. Don't forget Byakuya is leaving everything to his sister."

Gin bowed slightly. "How could I ever forget?"

Aizen turned around and smiled at his partner. "Well?" he simply asked.

"They took the bait and are now running around like headless chickens." Aizen nodded in approval. But before he could leave to talk to the guests Gin caught his arm and whispered, "We tapped into their conversation and you won't believe who we found."

"Enlighten me," Aizen said.

Gin smirked. "The boy's here," he simply said before walking away.

Aizen stood in his spot before an evil grin came across his face. "Well, now this is getting interesting."

---

Ichigo cursed as he quickly took his earpiece out and pulled the mic out of his wrist by the wire which was connected to the battery hidden under his shirt.

If those bastards were able to figure out their plan, then that means they might have tapped into their frequency, hearing everything that was going on.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Ichigo cursed as he looked around the bathroom. "Those guys better be okay," he breathed into the air, hoping Ikkaku and the others were okay. He finally noticed a small shelf above the furthest bathroom stall that was stacked with a set of new toilet papers. Ichigo quickly went over and hid the earpiece and the mic behind the toilet papers, and returned to his position by the sink.

He had to think of something to get out of this situation but at the same time not bring too much attention to himself, the others, or Rukia. He needed to meet Renji and Hitsuaya but at this moment there was no way he could go out there and meet them without a plan. Aizen had suspected something like this to happened and set up a trap which they easily fell for.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo realized. That bastard was the only one he could turn to. That means he had to find a way to reach him… "But I don't even have a plan," Ichigo groaned, running his hand through his hair.

"Then allow me to assist you."

"AH!" A startled Ichigo jumped around to see a familiar person looking at him with a smirk. "Yoruichi! What are you doing in the men's room?! No no no no, screw that; WHY the fuck are you here?!"

Yoruichi laughed at Ichigo's priceless expression. "I'll tell you everything in a second," she said before clearing her throat to rid of all amusement in her voice, "But it's best if you follow me first," she turned around and peered out the bathroom door which was already open from when she came in. With the coast was clear, she motioned with her hand for Ichigo to follow. Ichigo was reluctant to follow at first. It was simply weird that someone like her would be in the Aizen house and from the way she looked, it seemed like she knew her way quite well. But before he could think too much more about it, Yoruichi grabbed his wrist and dragged him behind her.

The two sneaked their way out the door. In front of them was the single door that led back to the kitchen, which Ichigo came from. But instead of going that way, Yoruichi led him to the left, walking deeper in to the dark hallways.

"How do you know you're way around here?" Ichigo asked.

Yoruichi only looked back for a second before looking ahead again. "I thought I told you I'll tell you in a second. Just follow me."

After passing by several doors including the grand French doors that led back to the party, the two stopped at a corner. At first Ichigo didn't see anything but then he noticed a secret door, camouflaged to the wall, opening from the inside.

"Ara, looks like the real party is finally going to start," said a voice from behind the door.

Ichigo's eyes widened as the door opened up to reveal to owner of the voice. "Urahara?"

The said man smirked. "Glad to know you still remember me."

"B-but…why-what?" Ichigo stuttered.

Yoruichi smacked him over the head. "Just hurry up and get in. It's best not to be seen."

That's when Ichigo remembered about the tight surveillance in the mansion. "Wait. How did you guys get in here? Aizen has every single inch watched over by a camera. Which means we might already have been detected?"

The older couple looked at each and rolled their eyes. Yoruichi quickly pushed Ichigo into the room before shutting the door behind her. "Kisuke already took care of the cameras around this area of the mansion. The surveillance room will only replay images of an empty hallway that we recorded beforehand."

Ichigo looked between the two, feeling more confused. "What's going on?"

Urahara fanned himself silently for a few seconds before snapping the fan shut and removing his grin. He looked at the younger man in all seriousness. "We're here to help. And only with us will you be able to bring Aizen down."

Yoruichi pulled out a piece of folded paper from her pocket and handed it to Ichigo. "This will help you." As soon as Ichigo grabbed it he unfolded the paper, revealing a map.

"It has the blueprints of every secret room and secret passageway of this mansion," she commented, "It should help you get around the area."

Urahara nodded before leaning over Ichigo's shoulder. "This is where the trade will take place," he pointed to the underground wine cellar with his fan, "And we recommend you go through this route," he then pointed to a small hole located outside the mansion. "Dig out the bush under the third window. The ground will give in and when that happens, go through it; you'll land in a passageway that will lead you to the cellars."

Ichigo nodded. "I got it. But how the hell do you two have this?"

The two looked at each other before shrugging. "We would like to tell you but now isn't the right time."

"What?" But before Ichigo could say anything else the two turned around and walked towards the exit. "Wait! Where are you two going?" he asked.

Urahara turned back and said, "We're going to go take care of something first. But don't worry. When you're in real trouble, we'll come back." Without another word the two couple snuck out of the secret room, leaving Ichigo standing alone and confused. He looked at the paper in his hand and sighed.

Looks like he's all alone again.

---

Rukia watched from afar as her betrothal talked with several men before the eerie man, that followed him like a dog, led them somewhere else. For some reason Rukia felt like there was more going on then a simple rehearsal dinner.

"Rukia."

"Hai, niisama?" she looked up to her brother.

Byakuya eyed his sister before saying, "You don't seem well."

"Indeed," an elderly woman nodded her head. "You're getting married tomorrow and you look sickly. Would a glass of wine help you dear?" she asked, bringing up a glass of alcohol in front of the bride-to-be.

Rukia quickly shook her head. "No thank you. I guess I'm just nervous about the wedding tomorrow," she said, earning laughs and reassuring looks from the people around her. "If you'll excuse me, I'll like to go to the restroom and freshen up a bit." She bowed in respect before leaving the circle of 'friends.'

She went to one side of the Hall and waited as one of the guards opened the grand door for her. As quickly as she could, Rukia stepped out of the Grand Hall and into the empty hallway. She let out a sigh of relief. The air inside the other room was too stuffy that it was making her sick again.

As she walked down the dark hallway, a sudden sense of dread filled her. _Things are too quiet…where are the security guards? _She thought to herself. With great caution she took careful steps, looking behind, left, right and forward with every few steps. It felt like something was going to pop out and—

"Mmph!"

Talk about jinxing yourself.

Rukia let out a small shriek when someone popped out and grabbed her from behind. A sudden rough hand covered her mouth to stifle her screams as another arm wrapped around her body, pulling her into a small room to her right. It was dimly lighted room that gave out whole bunch of wrong vibes. Rukia kept struggling against her attacker as he (she assumed it was a man because of his strength and his body which her back was pressed up against) quickly shut the door with his own back.

Not liking how this man's grip around her waist was tightening, she quickly opened her mouth and bit down on his hand with her teeth, hard.

"OW! FUCK, RUKIA!"

Rukia was quickly released but upon hearing a familiar voice she turned around in shock. Even in the dim lights she could clearly tell apart his orange hair from anything else. "Ichigo?!"

"Yeah, who else would it be?" He growled at her as he continued nursing his hand.

Rukia bit her lower lip. "Sorry. It was just that, well—" she swiftly wrapped an arm around her stomach, "—you're hold was a bit tight."

Ichigo looked at her and his frown disappeared. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Rukia whispered before looking up at him with an intense glare, "But what the hell are you doing here?! What will you do if niisama catches you?!"

Ichigo grunted in annoyance. "I really don't think that's a problem."

"What are you talking—"

"Just hear me out," he quickly silenced her. When Rukia finally closed her mouth, Ichigo approached her and wrapped his arms around her. At that instant Rukia forgot about everything as she buried her face into his chest and inhaled his spicy scent. Only he could make her calm down so easily. Ichigo kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back comfortingly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she said, her voice muffled by his shirt.

Ichigo held her tighter. "Soon, everything will be alright."

Rukia blinked a few times as the words slowly sunk in, before taking a step back to look up at him. "What do you mean?"

Ichigo smiled at her. "Your brother is helping me and the crew in getting you out of here."

Again Rukia blinked in confusion before her eyes widened. "What?" she asked breathlessly.

Ichigo grinned. "That's right. By tomorrow morning we'll be back home with our kids and living peaceful again. I promise."

As the words slowly made sense Rukia could feel tears threatening to spill. "B-but…but…" Ichigo quickly shushed her again by hugging her tightly. "Ichigo…I'm confused."

Ichigo sighed. "Listen carefully because I need your help." He waited for a response but he got none. He pulled back a bit to look into her eyes to make sure she was listening. Her wide eyes were enough of an indication that she was. "Okay, well, last time we saw each other Byakuya told me something to help me get you out of here. Apparently, he found out that Aizen has been selling weapons to gangs and terrorists all around the world. So I got help from Hitsugaya and the crew to catch this guy. Then, and only then can I get you out of this hell hole."

Rukia listened intently and nodded at all the facts thrown to her. So she was right; Aizen had a bigger reason for marrying her. "And he wanted me for niisama's money. It makes sense," she nodded. "Were there gunshots outside a few minutes ago?"

Ichigo was silent for a few second before nodding. "That's why I need you to do something for me."

"Okay—Wait a second," she stopped him," How did you even know I was in the hallway? What if I didn't come out—"

"I was getting ready to return to the Grand Hall when I saw you slowly leaving," he replied, scratching his orange hair, "I knew this was my only chance so I followed you outside."

She suddenly glared at him. "Then why the hell did you sneak up on me like that, pulling me in here like some kidnapper?"

Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was in a hurry and I didn't know how else to confront you without scaring you to death."

"Psch," she crossed her arms and turned around, "Stupid strawberry."

Ichigo sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Oi midget, can we please get back to the topic at hand? There's not much time left before the trade starts."

Rukia was quiet before replying, "…Tell me what to do."

Ichigo grinned. "I knew there was a reason why I love you so much."

---

Byakuya pretended to be listening to the conversation but in actuality he was keeping an eye out for Rukia. He was hoping everything to be over by now but from the way Aizen was smiling and acting (not to mention the evil smirks he would show once in awhile) Byakuya knew they were still a long way from peace. _What is taking her so long?_ Byakuya thought to himself.

Before he knew it, Rukia suddenly appeared at his side. "I apologize for taking so long. My stomach has been doing cartwheels all day," she smiled.

The other nobles laughed.

"It is to be expected since you are getting married tomorrow," Byakuya said, "Do you wish to rest before the wedding rehearsal starts?"

Rukia shook her head. "I'm feeling much better now, thank you niisama." With that said she returned to conversing with the others. She laughed, smiled and offered advices to the people talking about their money concerns.

It wasn't long until Byakuya suddenly felt his sister leaning awfully close to him. And that's when it happened. Something slipped into his hand delicately. He fisted whatever it was and held onto it tightly, his large hand hiding its existence from the others.

Ichigo casually returned to the Grand Hall with another tray of appetizers. After taking a quick look around the room he slowly made his way to where the red head was. Without saying anything, Ichigo stepped closer and quickly dropped something into Renji's pocket before heading off to where Hitsugaya was.

After delivering both messages, Ichigo returned to serving, waiting for the tray to empty so he could return to the kitchen and meet up with the others. It took a good few minutes until he was able to return. And luckily there were other waiters also in the kitchen, all too busy getting ready for the big event to keep count of who was there and who wasn't.

Being extra cautious, Ichigo exited the kitchen through another exit that took him back to the hallway Yoruichi took him to. In each paper he's given there were specific direction to where to go and which room. All he had to do now was wait.

As Ichigo opened the door, he noticed nobody was in yet. He quickly went in and leaned against a wall, running his hands through his hair in nervousness.

"Kurosaki." Ichigo looked up to see Hitsugaya and Renji coming in. The two made sure the coast was clear before closing the door and approaching their friend. "What's going on?" Hitsugaya asked.

Ichigo looked at the two before asking, "Did you turn your mics off?" When they nodded their colorful heads, Ichigo continued. "I got information from Rukia's brother that the weapons are being sold under this mansion, in the wine cellar. But I got the information too late."

"Fuck," Renji cursed, "So we really did fall for a trap."

Hitsugaya sighed. "This isn't good. That means Aizen most likely have tapped into our conversation. And the others might have already been caught by his goonies."

The door suddenly creaked open. Renji and Hitsugaya quickly brought their arm back to rest on their gun hidden under their shirt. When the hidden door fully opened the three let out a sigh of relief upon seeing Byakuya standing in front of them. He shut the door and walked over to the trio. "What is going on kozo?"

Ichigo looked at each man before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a folded paper. "I met the Urahara's."

"Urahara Kisuke and Urahara Yoruichi?" Hitsugaya asked. "What were they doing here?"

"This—," Ichigo said as he unfolded the paper and showed it to the others, "—is the blueprint of this mansion and all its hidden passageways. Urahara already took care of the surveillance around this area and—"

"Wait a second," Renji cut in, "How did they get all this? And why are they helping us?"

Hitsuagay nodded. "Even Matsumoto was unable to tap into their cameras let alone get all this information about the mansion."

Byakuya was silent before asking, "Is this Urahara the man who eloped with a member from the Shihouin clan?"

Ichigo looked at him and nodded. "That's Yoruichi. Why? Do you know them?"

Byakuya only stared back before turning his gaze elsewhere. "I have an idea of what's going on but it'd be best if I don't share it until it's been proven."

Ichigo tried to ask again but Byakuya glared at him when he opened his mouth. Knowing it was best not to make enemies with a powerful ally, he looked back at his two friends to continue where he left off. "Anyways, I'm not exactly sure what's going on either but they're here to help. And it might be better not to question their motives right now."

"But shouldn't we inform the others?" Renji asked. "It'd be best to gather as much help as we can. I can go into the Grand Hall and get more of our men—"

"No," Hitsugaya stepped in, "if too many leave the room then someone will suspect something. It's best to work with as few people as possible."

Ichigo nodded before looking at Byakuya. "That's why I called you here. Do you think your men can help us out?"

Without another word Byakuya pulled out his cellphone and dialed a number before putting it up against his ears. "I want you to gather your men and prepare for my arrival…" He paused for a second as his personal bodyguard said something on the other line. "Yes," he answered, "We will start moving soon. I want update of the situation every minute until I reach there." He hung up and walked towards the exit. He stopped just in front of the door and turned around. "I advise you to get ready. The dinner rehearsal will end in less than an hour and by then all the deal would have been made. I will be meeting with my men and prepare to infiltrate the cellars. You three best figure out how to get your back-up in here and ready to arrest Aizen." With those words he was gone.

The door closed with a 'click' and Ichigo looked at his two friends and nodded. "You guys heard the plan. We need a way to contact Kenpachi."

"Don't worry about it," Hitsugaya said before he kneeled down and pulled up his pants. Strapped to his left leg was a flare gun. "Kenpachi suspected something like this to happen since he's been dealing with Aizen's case for several years. From tonight's plans, there will be fireworks going on in about…" he pulled up his sleeve to read his watch, "twenty minutes. I will just send this off at the same time. If Kenpachi and others haven't been caught yet, they will react to the flare. But if not… well, then it'll be up to us three to make the arrest."

"Wait a second," Ichigo raised up his two hands as if in surrender, "Did you guys forget I'm not a cop? I can't arrest those guys."

Renji chuckled. "True. I forgot for a second you're a doctor and not a cop. Are you sure you don't want to change careers? You're pretty good at this."

Ichigo glared at his friend. "Sorry, but I don't want to go to work everyday in fear I might die or something. I have family to take care of, you know."

"Che," Renji snorted. "This job isn't _that_ dangerous. I remember Takeshi wanting to get into this field too when he grows up."

Ichigo smacked his friend over the head. "Don't think I'm going to let you poison my son with your stupidity."

"Will both of you shut up?" Hitsugaya growled. When the two finally stopped he walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Let's finish this."

---

The dinner rehearsal was going to end in a few minutes and Rukia couldn't find Byakuya or Ichigo anywhere. She continued walking around aimlessly, saying a few greetings here and there, receiving congratulations and lucks left and right. She tried smiling but it was difficult when you felt like someone was watching you. Rukia continued walking around when suddenly the lights dimmed. People started to murmur when suddenly a loud "BANG!" was heard outside. Everyone looked up to see fireworks exploding above them through the glass roof. Everyone gasped and applauded at the beautiful display of gunpowder.

Rukia looked up to watch the fireworks above her and frowned. She suddenly remembered how much Takeshi and Mai loved fireworks. Rukia closed her eye, letting out a long sigh. _I want to go home_, she wished.

Rukia was suddenly jerked to reality when a hand landed on her shoulders. "Niisama, where have you been? I've been—" Rukia turned around only to see not her brother but someone else.

Gin placed his right arm across his chest and bowed. "My apologizes Rukia-sama, but Aizen-sama has asked me to escort you."

"Escort me where?" she asked.

Gin stood up and smiled his creepy gin. "You'll find out soon. Please follow me." Rukia was about to retort when he suddenly leaned down and whispered next to her ear, "This is not a request, Rukia-sama."

Rukia glared at the man who was leaning too close to her. "Nobody orders me around."

Gin chuckled. "True. But I advise you to come quietly if you want this night to end calmly."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

But Gin didn't answer. Instead he turned around and walked off, leaving behind a confused Rukia. Something was definitely going on. Ichigo told her Aizen was doing some "business" downstairs…but did he find out about Ichigo and the others? Were they in trouble?

Taking one deep breath, Rukia reluctantly followed Gin's shadow.

* * *

A/N: Eh, not my best work but at least it's something.

Let's go to the next chapter and sees what happens next!


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: How was the previous chapter? Not as good as you wanted it to be? I'm not surprised. But thanks for sticking with me just to see what the ending will be like. I'm almost done with the next few chapters (I already finished the epilogue chapter, hehe).**

**This chapter is just continuing. So no, it's not over completely yet. But it will be soon.**

**Just bare with me; I had a hard time writing these chapters since I haven't been getting much motivation for this story these days. But THANKS if you're liking it!**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach

**

* * *

**

**FYI: **I uploaded TWO chapters today; go back and read the one before this

* * *

Chapter 36: You're Under Arrest

* * *

Ichigo and Renji waited outside by the large bush underneath the third window of the Grand Hall outside.

"What's taking him so long?" Renji complained.

"Shut up. I'm sure he's on his way," Ichigo responded as he kept looking off to the corner of the mansion. And sure enough Hitsugaya appeared before them, keeping himself low on the ground and out of sight. "Did you do it?"

Hitsuagay nodded. "The flare went up. There is no way Kenpachi could have missed it."

Ichigo nodded. "Okay then, let's get going."

Renji turned towards the bush they were next to and started to pull on it from the stem that was above the ground. With all his strength, and his two friends digging some dirt away to make the task easier, Renji grunted as he pulled the bush out. He looked at the hole on the ground and smirked. "Am I _the_ man or what?"

His two friends rolled their eyes as they dug around the hole to create a bigger opening. Hitsugaya reached an arm down. "This hole is deeper than I thought—I feel wind against my fingertips. No doubt this is it." He pulled his arm out and nodded.

Ichigo nodded back before he sat back and used the heel of his foot to stomp hard on the weak ground several times. The dirt gave way and a huge opening appeared before them. It was wide enough for them to slide through easily, but small enough to not be detected from afar.

Renji decided to go first. He wiggled his way down a good few feet until his feet landed on something hard and hollow. "There's a trap door here," he announced. He stomped on it a few times before it loosened. "Hey, I think I got it—AH!"

"Renji!" Ichigo looked down but it was too dark to see anything. He looked at Hitsugaya and said, "I'm going in." Ichigo carefully climbed down, using rocks to help support him from falling. His legs soon reached nothing but air. Taking in a deep breath, Ichigo climbed down until his body were dangling in midair while his hands hung onto a small crack in the ceiling of the room just below him. He peered down to see nothing. "Renji?" he grunted with a strained voice.

"Yeah," he responded, "Just jump down. I'm out of the way already."

Ichigo released hold and landed on the ground. "I can't see anything."

"I know," Renji said in dark, "How are we going to figure out where to go?"

Ichigo was about to say something back when something hit him on the head, hard. "OW! What the fuck—" He looked over to see a lit flashlight on the ground.

"You two are idiots." Hitsugaya jumped down and landed next to Ichigo. He grabbed the flashlight before standing straight. "Let's go."

Ichigo silently cursed at the shorter man while Renji snickered at the side. The trio walked straight as instructed on the map. Hitsugaya shined the light at several boxes that surrounded them.

Renji whistled. "There's hella stuff down here." He went off to the side and blew away some dust to read the label on the box. "These are fucking expensive wines he got here."

"Wines are not the only thing down here," Hitsugaya added as he flashed the light against other boxes. "There's stuff from food to illegal drugs in here."

"Looks like Aizen's been doing more shit then we predicted," Renji said.

Ichigo grunted. "Stop sight-seeing. I want to finish this quickly."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Renji returned to the other two as they walked down several more meters. It wasn't until they reached an old, wooden door that they stopped. They could hear noises coming from the other side but it was too muffled to understand anything.

Hitsugaya turned off the flashlight before crouching on the ground. "There's light just beyond this door," he whispered. He squinted his eye to get a better look.

"See anything?" Ichigo asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, several pairs of expensive Italian shoes walking around."

Renji smirked. "Looks like we hit the jackpot." The three suddenly stiffened when a loud voice quickly silenced everyone.

"I apologize for the wait, gentlemen," Aizen's voice came from the other side, "Now, without delay, shall we start this?"

Men of different age, race and size sat down on chairs situated in an arch. Aizen stepped into the middle of the room. When everyone calmed down, Aizen nodded to the side and a group of men came carrying in huge boxes.

"Here are the latest prototypes of the newest designs created by my men." He walked over and lifted the lid, grabbing one of the weapons and pulled it out.

A machine gun of two feet in length and with double handles appeared before the anxious crowd. Aizen hung the strap off his shoulder and held the gun by one of its handles. "This weighs roughly around 8 pounds unloaded and can fire off a thousand rounds a minute." He reached into the box again and pulled out an extra case of bullets. "And today, being a special day since I'm getting married tomorrow, I have decided to sell this gun and extra bullets for a good price."

"What's so different about this machine gun compared to others?" someone asked.

Aizen chuckled. "Good question. As you can see, this is quite lighter than the others. Also it doesn't overheat as fast as other types." He pulled out the case of bullets on the gun and showed it to the crowd almost like he was performing a magic show. "And it is very easy to unload and reload."

"Would you mind giving us a performance?" Another man asked.

"Gladly."

Ichigo and the other two leaned even lower to the ground to see what was happening but Aizen's feet suddenly disappeared.

"Do you see him?" Renji whispered.

"No," Ichigo replied, "The bastard suddenly—AAAHHH!" Before he could finish his sentence the three ducked lower when bullets suddenly started flying through the door, light streaming through the small holes that were being created.

Seconds passed and the three covered their heads with their arms as the bullets kept firing through.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Renji yelled.

"LIKE I WOULD KNOW!" Ichigo shouted back.

"WELL WHY—" Renji stopped in mid-sentence when the bullets suddenly stopped. The three looked at each other with pale expressions. "Shit."

"Allow me to introduce to you our three special guests," they heard Aizen call out from the other side of the barely-standing wooden door. Ichigo, Renji and Hitsugaya slowly lifted up their heads when the door was yanked off by Aizen's men, leaving the three open before the enemy and his "business-partners."

"…Fuck," Renji cursed before three of Aizen's bodyguards walked over and yanked their arms behind their backs before pulling them off the ground.

When they were stable on their feet, Aizen walked over and stood between Ichigo and Hitsugaya. "These three men have arrived to 'watch' our important business meeting. And are my special guest for the day," he announced while patting Ichigo on the shoulder and then giving him a tight squeeze.

Ichigo rolled his shoulder back, pushing Aizen's hand off of him but the man didn't even flinch. Instead, Aizen just continued with his conversation.

"Kurosaki Ichigo here is our very important guest, who can help connect us to the 'Benihime,'" Aizen chuckled when gasps were heard throughout the cellar. He turned to Ichigo and smirked, "Isn't that right, Ichigo-kun?"

Ichigo was quiet for a second as he stared at his enemy. "I have no idea what you're saying," he sneered when something struck his mind. "Wait…how do you know my name?"

Aizen looked straight into his eyes while keeping on his smile. "Why, I believe only one person can answer that question. And that person is 'Benihime.'"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Ichigo glared, "Who is that?"

"Don't worry about that now. Let us just wait until the remainder of the guests arrives," Aizen replied.

Before Ichigo could snap back, one of the fat men wearing a clean Italian suit cut in. "Excuse me, Aizen-sama, but how much longer are we going to have to wait?" he asked, adjusting the tight suit around his large stomach.

Aizen looked over with a frown and walked over. "I'm sorry but are you rushing me when I'm trying to do business?"

The fat man glared as Aizen came in front of him. "Actually, I am. You've been pushing back this sale for months when I told you I'm in a hurry for new weapons. If this continues I'm afraid you won't be making any sell with me—"

_BAM!_

Ichigo looked away when Aizen suddenly pulled out a gun and fired a shot.

When the shot quieted, Aizen spoke up. "You were saying?"

Ichigo slowly looked up and in front of him the fat man was still standing, shivering in his Italian shoes… but why was there blood on the ground?

He carefully looked over to the side to find the source of the blood: on the ground lied the dead body of one of Aizen's men.

That crazy bastard just shot one of his own bodyguards!

"I really don't appreciate your tone. When I asked you to be patient it wasn't a request. I wouldn't want something to happen to you," Aizen glared, though keeping his sinister smile. He placed a hand on the other man's shoulder and gave it a _tight_ squeeze. "Afterall, you are my special customer."

"Y—yes, I mean, I—I understand," the old man stuttered.

"Excellent," Aizen nodded before turning around and facing Ichigo and his friends again. "I apologize for that. Now where was I…" he tilted his head to the side as if in deep thought. "Ah, that's right. We are waiting for the rest of the guests to arrive."

Ichigo's frown deepened but kept his mouth shut. _Guests?_ Things were getting more suspicious by the second.

As soon as he finished that thought, he heard footsteps coming down the stairway.

"Ah, here comes one."

Ichigo watched as Aizen walked towards the stairs and held out his hand with a smile. "I've been waiting for you," he said as a delicate hand reached out and landed on his own.

Ichigo's eyes widened as a feminine figure came down and into the light. "Rukia!"

Rukia turned around and upon seeing the owner of the voice, her eyes also widened. "Ichigo? What are you dong here?"

"What am I—what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia shrugged her shoulders. "I was suddenly led down here by Gin-san."

Ichigo could feel anger slowly bubbling upwards. He glared at Aizen and sneered, "What the fuck is this about, Aizen? Why is she here?"

"Why, she's one of my special guests, Ichigo-kun," Aizen said as he led Rukia towards the center of the basement.

Rukia looked between Aizen and Ichigo several times before asking, "Do you two know each other?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't but I think this bastard knows a lot more about me," he said glaring at Aizen, "Isn't that right?"

Aizen looked down at Rukia and nodded his head. "And a lot about you, too."

Rukia quickly pulled her hand out of Aizen's grasp and took a step back. "Just _how_ much do you know?"

He bent forward and grabbed her wrist. "A lot more than you think." Before Rukia could do anything Aizen pulled her in front of him and wrapped an arm around her neck while holding back both of her arms behind her back with the other.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted. He tried to charge forward but Aizen's men held onto his arms even tighter. "You bastard, let her go!"

Aizen looked over and smirked. "I could let her go since she really doesn't have anything to do with this. But," he paused for a second to stroke Rukia's cheek, "If she's here then you wouldn't be able to do anything foolish until everyone arrives."

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about," Ichigo snarled, "Just let her go!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Aizen shook his head, "I wouldn't do anything rash if I were you."

Ichigo could feel cold sweat falling down his brow with each passing second. "Who else is coming? Just let her go and I'll do anything," Ichigo growled.

Aizen stopped stroking Rukia's cheek and looked over to Ichigo with an eerie smile. "'Anything'?"

"Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya suddenly called out, "Don't say anything irrational! You don't know what might happen!"

"Shut up!" yelled one of the men who were holding onto Hitsugaya, before throwing a punch at the young captain.

After dealing with the blow, Hitsugaya spat out some blood before looking back at Ichigo with knitted eyebrows. "Don't lose your head now, Kurosaki."

Ichigo only looked back for a second before looking at Aizen again, but this time keeping his mouth shut.

"My oh my, are you going to listen to that young captain when your love—" he tightened his hold on Rukia, "—is in such a state, Kurosaki-kun?"

Rukia watched carefully as Ichigo's frown deepened in deep thought. "You dumbass! Don't even think about doing anything rash or else I'll kill you myself—"

"Shhhhhh," Aizen whispered into Rukia's ear after clamping her mouth shut with his hand, "I wouldn't say anything if I were you…you might end up regretting it." Rukia could only respond with a glare and stood still as Aizen looked back at Ichigo. "Now, where were we?"

"Doesn't matter now," Ichigo said.

Aizen raised a brow. "What?"

This time Ichigo smirked. "Whatever you've been saying until now doesn't matter anymore."

"So why don't you let that pretty lady go and put your hands up?"

Aizen stiffened before turning around to see Kenpachi standing at the entrance of the wine cellar, holding two shot guns in each arm, while cops filed down behind him, surrounding the enemies in the room.

Kenpachi's malicious smirk grew even wider. "How've you been Aizen? I've been trying to get you for years…looks like your luck has finally run out!"

As more cops filled the cellar, Aizen's men and their 'customers' were forced on to their knees. They dropped their weapons and held up their arms.

After getting released, Renji looked around and released a sigh of relief. "Thank God," he said before walking over and tapping someone on the shoulder. "Glad to see you're okay."

Ikkaku smirked before rolling his shoulders, knocking Renji's hand off of him. "Please, I can't be brought down that easily. They needed ten times more men than that to even lay a scratch on me."

Hitsugaya walked over to Kenpachi who handed him his badge and guns. "Took you guys long enough."

"Psch," Kenpachi snorted, "It took a while to get those idiots out of the mess back at the cabin." He pointed to Matsumoto and the others. Few of them were injured, some bandaged heavily even, but overall alive.

During the entire time Renji met up with his fellow cops and Hitsugaya was chatting with Kenpachi, but Ichigo and Aizen just stood at their spots. What was bothering Ichigo the most was the fact that even under the current circumstances, Aizen wasn't dropping his smile.

* * *

A/N: OMG?! What the fuck is going on?!

Well, I hope to update the last few chapters all at once so it might be more than a week before you find out. But I might be lucky and be able to upload them quickly (if my professors just loosen up a bit with the HW T.T)

See you guys soon!

And thanks again for all the love!!!


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note: HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I think I'm going crazy or something. I already have tests coming up for this new quarter but I was actually able to finish this story!!!! I just didn't want to leave this story hanging around anymore. After my computer crashed a few months ago I was planning on not writing but I never liked leaving things unfinished. So I quickly rushed this week in getting these chapters written for you guys.**

**Sadly, I'm not impressed with how I ended this story. Like I said before, I had another version but after losing it, I just couldn't write it again. After writing and deleting and rewriting and deleting and rewriting again, I just came up with anything decent to finish this story. I don't think it's _that_ bad but I know it could have been better. Please don't hate me for this you guys!!! I just lost a lot of inspiration for this story awhile back. But at least I finished, right?**

**Anyways, read and enjoy!!  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 37: Let's End This

* * *

Aizen's hold around Rukia's neck tightened as huge numbers of cops entered his underground storage facility. But even in this difficult situation, he never once dropped his smile.

He looked at the orange head in front of him and chuckled. "I must say, Kurosaki-kun, you did an exceptional job infiltrating my base. Would you mind telling me how you found out about my most secret section in this huge mansion?"

"If you truly wish to know, then I would like to confess that I had a part in it," said a low, cold voice.

Aizen slightly turned his head to see Byakuya walked down the stair behind him with his five personal bodyguards. He couldn't help but chuckle again at the sight. "I never would have imagined that _the_ Kuchiki-sama would find out about my underground business and tell it to the authority. You are aware this is putting your sister in more danger," he said, shoving the gun harder against Rukia's head.

Ichigo, after seeing the gun being shoved against his beloved's head, was about to run forward had it not been for Kenpachi who threw his arm in front of the orange head.

The bloodlust man whispered in a threatening tone, "If you take one more step you'll end up not only ruining this mission but also losing your woman. So stay still and be patient."

Ichigo knew he couldn't argue against the bigger man but still felt the hatred towards Aizen wanting to burst out. So he clenched his hands into tight fists, knowing full well his nails were drawing out some blood. Still, this was helping him keep his cool…to an extent.

Aizen grinned. "Come on, Kurosaki-kun. Why listen to that big oaf when dear Rukia-chan here is in such a disheveled state."

"Shut up," Kenpachi growled, "Let the woman go. There's no way you can escape this situation."

"You sure about that?" Aizen grinned, "I have a lot more tricks up my arms than you think."

Kenpachi felt a twitch coming on his left eye. "You just don't know when to quit, now do you?"

Aizen chuckled. "You should know by now that I'm always prepared for everything." While keeping his arm still around Rukia, he lifted his hand slightly and snapped his fingers.

The lights suddenly went off.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"What's going on?"

"Somebody get some light in here!"

Several flashlights were turned on and surveyed the room. The different men who were there to buy weapons from Aizen were still on the ground as well as some of Aizen's men, but…

"Where are Aizen and Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

Flashlights flashed around the room but Aizen and Rukia were nowhere to be seen. And two of his bodyguards were also missing.

"RUKIA?!" Ichigo screamed.

"What the fuck?!" Kenpachi yelled.

Byakuya walked forward towards where Ichigo, Kenpachi and Hitsugaya were standing. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea," Hitsugaya replied, scratching his head, "That bastard must have had a back-up plan in case something like this happened."

Ichigo groaned, rubbing his face. "And he took Rukia with him."

"Ara, looks like we're in a sticky situation again."

Everyone looked around the dark room, trying to figure out where the fourth voice was coming from. Hitsugaya and Byakuya shone their flashlight towards one corner of the room where Yoruichi were sitting on top of a huge box, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"What the—how did you get in here?" Kenpachi asked.

Yoruichi chuckled. "I know more about this place then you ever will." She jumped off the box and walked over to Ichigo. "Where's the map I gave you?" Ichigo blinked at the older woman for a few seconds, her presence making the situation even more confusing. He only got back his senses when Yoruichi smacked him over the head to bring him back from his thoughts. Quickly reaching into his back pocket, Ichigo grabbed the map and handed it over to her. After receiving it, Yoruichi unfolded the piece of old paper and showed the others the map before pointing to a specific point on the map. "They most likely would have gone here."

Ichigo looked down to where Yoruichi was pointing and saw that she was pointing to a huge lake located several meters away from the mansion. "What's here?"

"There's a hidden passage that leads to the docks," she pointed along a small line from where they were to the lake, "And he most likely will board a boat by this dock and get out of here."

"Where does the lake lead off to?" Hitsugaya asked.

"This lake is several miles long. He is most likely cutting through the lake to get to the other side. From there I expect Tosen, his personal driver, to be waiting for him," she explained.

"How can we catch up to them?" Ichigo asked.

Yoruichi smirked. "Didn't I tell you we'd help out?" Just as she was about to walk away, Kenpachi quickly grabbed her upper arm and spun her around to face him. "What?" she smirked up at the big man, "You really shouldn't play so roughly with a housewife. My husband won't like it much."

"Che," Kenpachi snorted, "I'm not interested in you." He paused for a few seconds, eyeing the woman who never flinched as he glared down at her with his one good eye. "But I would like to know who you are, how you know so much, and why you're helping."

Yoruichi's smirk slowly faded as she glared back at the man. "You're asking way too many questions when you should just be grateful that I'm helping you."

"She's right," Hitsugaya yanked Kenpachi's grip off of Yoruichi's arm, "Ask questions later; we need to go catch Aizen first."

Kenpachi reluctantly looked away and yelled at his men. "I want thirty of you to stay here and arrest these bastards," he pointed to the men on the floor, "The rest of you follow me!"

"Hai!" They all saluted.

As everyone started moving, Ichigo and Byakuya stood silently, staring straight at Yoruichi who was staring back at them.

Renji was about to exit the cellars when he noticed Ichigo wasn't moving. "Oi, Ichigo! Let's go!"

Ichigo got out of his trance and looked over at Renji. "Right," he nodded, quickly following his friend out of the cellars.

But Byakuya was still staring at Yoruichi, a small sign of amusement on his stern face. "I'm surprised to see it's really you."

Yoruichi smirked. "It's good to see you too, Bya-kun. It's been a little more than twenty years, right?"

Byakuya ignored her comment and immediately asked his question instead. "Are you going to tell the authority about your husband's relationship with the Aizen's?"

Yoruichi shrugged her shoulders as she walked past him and towards the exit. "We'll see."

---

Rukia struggled to keep in stride with Aizen as he dragged her out of the underground passage with two bodyguards walking on either side of them. "Where are we going?"

"I wouldn't ask too many questions if I were you, Rukia-chan," Aizen spoke back to her without turning around.

As soon as they came out of the tunnel, Rukia could hear the sound of waves not too far away. They made their way through the grove of trees when they sudden came out into a clearing.

Before them, floating on top of the huge lake, was Gin, smiling menacingly on a speed boat.

"How'd it go?" Gin asked,

Aizen only yanked Rukia forward to Gin who effortlessly caught her and pulled her into the boat.

"I'm guessing that means the party was stopped before anything could really start," Gin's smirk lowered.

Aizen went to the back and crossed his arms as he sat down. "Just go."

Gin handed Rukia off to someone else on the boat before getting behind the wheel. Rukia watched from the side as Aizen was hidden behind Gin who pulled the boat out from the docks and into the large lake.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Gin looked at her and smiled. "You've been very talkative today, Kuchiki-chan. Just be still and you'll see."

Rukia tried to pull her arms out of the bodyguard's grasp who was behind her. "Why don't you just let me go?! What else do you need me for?"

At that moment Aizen looked up, but instead of wearing the distraught expression he just had on, he was smirking again. "What makes you think the game's over?" Rukia stepped back, bumping into the man chest, as Aizen stood up and walked towards her. Aizen bent down and held Rukia's chin between his forefinger and thumb, lifting up her face closer to his. "In due time you'll come to understand _why_ I still need you with me."

Rukia glared at the man in front of her. "What makes you think you can get away with this?"

"I have confidence," Aizen shrugged.

Just then the radio by Gin started screeching. "'_Psch—screech'_…_This is Tosen speaking._"

Gin picked up the intercom and replied. "This is Gin."

"_I'm waiting for you by dock 34, but there seems to be a problem."_

Aizen quickly went over and yanked the radio out of Gin's grasp. "What problem?" he asked, suddenly worried.

"_There seems to be cops near this vicinity as well. There's the possibility that others might be following you so please hurry. I will contact you if—hey! What are you—AUGH!"_

"Tosen," Aizen called into the mic, "Tosen, are you still there?!" Suddenly, random noises were heard on the other side until it became scratchy. "TOSEN!"

"_Ara,"_ came another, familiar, voice on the radio, "_I'm sorry to say that the man is down at the moment. If you leave a message I just might be able to relay it to him."_

Aizen was still for a second before realizing who was on the other side. "Benihime," he smirked, "So you finally show yourself again after so many years."

Rukia was quiet but shuddered when a laugh came from the other end. _I know that voice!_

"_Ara, Aizen-kun, you sure do know how to throw a wedding shower,_" 'Benihime' said in a cheery tone, "_But I'm afraid I didn't bring you any present. I just thought the beautiful bride would have gained her senses and left you by now. But who would have thought you were holding her against her will? Tsk tsk, Aizen-kun._"

Aizen laughed. "My my, Benihime; I'm glad to know you still have your sense of humor. However," the humor completely disappeared as he growled, "You should know exactly what I want."

"_And what might that be?_"

"Everything," Aizen answered.

"…_Ara, that's a lot to ask for," _'Benihime' chuckled.

"After all the trouble you put me through I believe I deserve it, if not more."

There was silence for a few seconds. During that time, Gin pointed out to Aizen that they were almost at the second dock.

"_What would you say if I were to tell you that I lost _everything," the man chuckled.

Aizen's eyebrows lowered as he frowned. "I doubt it."

"_Then I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you, Aizen-kun, because the day I left that life, I got rid of _everything_. There was no way I would have left a single blueprint of my designs if it could somehow lead back to my family and endanger them. I'm not that heartless,"_ he replied in all seriousness.

A growl came out from deep within Aizen's throat. "Then I will just make you make more of them. Don't forget I still have the Kuchiki girl with me—"

"_And if you kill her? What do you think you'll get from me?"_

Before Aizen could respond, Gin pulled up the boat into the dock. Aizen quickly slammed the radio onto the ground before turning around to glare at Rukia. "Follow me," he ordered at the man holding her.

Gin was the first to jump off the boat, followed by Aizen, then Rukia, and finally the two bodyguards. She struggled under the big man's tight grip, but remained calm. In her condition, doing something too drastic would definitely make the situation even worse.

They walked off the dock and quickly made their way to where Tosen was supposedly waiting for them in the large parking lot up ahead. "Do you think something might have happened to our poor friend?" Gin asked.

Aizen was quiet, trying to calm his anger. "We'll see once we get there," he growled, quickening up the pace.

But once their foot landed on cement ground, Aizen cringed. "Benihime."

A man wearing a green-white stripped hat, with his back towards them, was standing in front of them. "Ara, looks like you finally arrived. I was starting to get bored." The man turned around with an evil smirk.

"Urahara…" Rukia breathed out with wide eyes.

"Kuchiki-san," the old shopkeeper bowed, "It's been awhile."

Suddenly, they heard a loud 'thunk' that brought everyone's attention to the ground next to Urahara. And Aizen's hands clenched into tight fists to see Tosen lying there, unconscious.

"I asked him very politely if I could use the radio but he said 'no' so I took matters into my own hands," Urahara chuckled, "But don't worry because he's still alive."

Aizen glared at the old man with great intensity. Suddenly he grabbed Rukia by the arm and brought her forward. "Think of doing anything stupid and I can't promise you that she gets out of this unharmed." He pulled out a small revolver from his pants and held it up to her temple.

Urahara held onto his smile as Aizen pulled back the hammer. "Like I said: What can you get from me if you kill her? You'd end up wasting all of your chips, and gaining absolutely nothing."

"What makes you think this is my last 'chip'?" He sneered as he shoved the gun even harder against Rukia.

The smile on his face suddenly disappeared and Urahara remained silent. "What makes you think I don't know everything up your sleeves?"

Aizen chuckled. "I'm not the same person as my father back then."

"No," Urahara nodded, "You're even a bigger fool then your father was."

"I would have to concur."

Rukia looked up to see Byakuya suddenly appearing from behind them. "Nisama…" she whispered, but was immediately cut off when Aizen's hold on her tightened. Seeing this, Byakuya came to a halt, only a few feet behind them.

Aizen cringed. "My my my, it's so hard to get rid of a Kuchiki these days."

Byakuya barely flinched as he coolly responded, "And it's impossible to get rid of an Aizen without causing a ruckus."

"This is getting boring."

Aizen merely shifted his eyes when a dark figure jumped out of nowhere and landed next to Urahara.

"Why, my dear," Urahara gasped, acting all surprised, "Is it really okay for you to be jumping and running around like that now? Don't forget you are pressing on forty—"

"Think about finishing that sentence and I swear you'll get none of _it_," Yoruichi growled at her husband.

Aizen looked between the old couple and the Kuchiki noble on either side of him. "Well, now that we're all here, why don't we start talking?" He pushed Rukia off to one of his bodyguards and pointed the gun at Urahara, "I want you to give me all the blueprints.

"Why should I?" Urahara asked, "What can possible come out of those silly drawings I made when I was younger?"

Aizen smirked. "Don't tell me that after only a few years you've forgotten all about the business you have conducted underground?" Urahara made no comment so he continued. "When you suddenly disappeared to elope with the heiress of the Shihoun family, my father immediately took where you left off in hopes of expanding our power. However, every year that fucking dumbass lost more and more customers, each of them complaining like spoiled children that the models weren't good enough. When I was old enough, I knew I had to do something."

He turned to Byakuya and smirked. "And I knew the Kuchiki's had a _huge_ business. If I were to gain it, not only would I have enough money to expand my underground business, but I would also be able to have connections to the world's most powerful men and women." He held up the gun and let out an eerie smile that made him look insane. "Now that I have all you three bastards in front of me, I will gain back the power that I lost and increase it by tenfold!"

Aizen was about to pull the trigger when suddenly he heard sirens coming from the side. He turned around and just beyond the trees flashes of red and blue started appearing closer to where they were.

"What are you going to do now, Aizen-kun?" Urahara asked.

Aizen glared at him and pointed his gun to him. "I'm going to fucking kill you!"

_BANG!_

Rukia shut her eyes shut when Aizen pulled the trigger and smoke came out from the front of the barrel.

Silence.

The silence ensued for another few seconds before Rukia finally dared to open her eyes. She expected to see Urahara down on the ground, all bloody and dead, but instead she was shocked to see…nobody?

"Ara, looks like your aim's gotten worse over the years."

Rukia turned around and was shocked to see that the person holding her was down on the ground and Yoruichi was now standing right behind her. She looked to the side to see Urahara fanning himself with that annoying fan right next to his wife.

Aizen took a step back when realizing they were close to him. "H-how—"

"Tsk tsk," Yoruichi grinned, "Haven't your mother taught you to keep your mouth closed? At that rate a fly could fly into your mouth."

Aizen gritted his teeth. "YOU BITCH!" He lifted his gun again.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, AIZEN!"

Everyone looked up to see several cop cars surrounding the area, huge headlights shinning down at them. Hidden behind the open car doors, the cop with the megaphone shouted down at them. "WE HAVE YOU COVERED. DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND COME QUIETLY!"

"Che," Gin sneered, "Looks like we need another back-up plan."

"Not a problem," Aizen replied before he suddenly pulled something out of his pocket.

Immediately realizing what it was, Urahara took off his coat and tossed it over Rukia's and Yoruichi's heads when Aizen smashed to the ground a smoke bomb that exploded as soon as it made impact. Rukia yelped when she felt a pair of rough hands grabbed her to hide her fully under the coat, and held her tightly.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

"HE'S GOING BACK TO THE DOCKS!"

Rukia kept her eyes shut and tried not to breath in the smoke as Urahara and Yoruichi tried to keep her away from harm. She started to cough as the smoke surrounded them.

"Try not to breath," somebody said but she really couldn't tell who it was at the moment because of all the craziness happening just beyond Urahara's jacket. It wasn't for another minute before she could tell that most of the smoke subsided.

"You okay?"

Rukia's head jerked up when she heard the familiar voice as he pulled Urahara's green jacket off of her. Her eyes focused. She smiled. "Ichigo…"

The orange head smiled back. "You okay?" he asked again. She nodded her head as Ichigo held onto her tightly. "I thought I almost lost you for a second there."

Rukia just nodded again, unable to say anything. She looked over to the side to see Byakuya still standing where he last was, dusting off his jacket that he seemed to have taken off to hide himself from the smoke. She was about to call out to him when she heard gunshots just behind her. Turning around, she noticed Kenpachi's huge form on top of a boat where several men were shooting down Aizen, who was trying to get away with Gin in the same speed boat that they were just on.

"AIZEN! LET'S FINISH THIS!" Kenpachi screamed.

Rukia watched as the large man pulled out a huge rifle. She could tell he was about to shoot but Ichigo quickly turned her back to him. "You shouldn't see that," he said before capturing her lips, distracting her from the loud gunshots and the sound of a dead body dropping into the large lake behind them.

His lips didn't leave hers until everything around them started to quiet down again…not to mention the sudden coughing noise coming from beside them.

Rukia quickly pushed Ichigo away with a blush when she noticed her brother was glaring at them. "Niisama, I apologize; forgive me," she bowed.

"I'm not," Ichigo glared.

Byakuya snorted. "I would be careful with what you say, kozo." He looked around them, completely ignoring the enraged orange head before him. "Where is Urahara?"

That was when Ichigo and Rukia realized that the owner of the green jacket was nowhere around them. They looked around and frowned.

"But they were just here…" Rukia said to no one in particular.

Ichigo frowned as he looked back at the green jacket in his hand. When he held it up he noticed a piece of note stuck to the back of the jacket. Curious, Ichigo held up the piece of clothing fully by either side of the shoulder area and held it before him.

_Kurosaki-kun!_

_We finished our part of this problem so everything should end smoothly from here on out. Don't worry about us; we just remembered your father bought some expensive sake and I _know_ he's opening up the bottle right now (I just have a sixth sense about these things). We'll see you and Kuchiki-san back at your place in a few days!_

_Your Favorite Shopkeeper,_

_Urahara_

_PS. Please bring me my jacket back; it's my favorite._

Ichigo frowned as he read the note. "That dumbass…seriously, what was this all about?"

"It's best not to ask so many questions," Byakuya said as he slipped his arms through his black jacket and straightened out any wrinkles.

Ichigo looked back to the lake as he saw Renji and the others entering Aizen's boat, dragging the owner's dead body out of the water to stuff him in a black bag. He cringed upon the image. There was a reason why he was doctor; he wanted to save lives not end them.

The entire area was fully lighted as several cops made their way to the docks to help drag Gin out of the boat as they returned to the dock. The creepy man was down on the ground with his hands behind his back. They placed handcuffs on him before dragging him to the cars.

And on the other side, several cops gathered to pick up the still-unconscious Tosen and the two bodyguards that Urahara and Yoruichi knocked out with immense speed.

Kenpachi and several of his men jumped off the boat, dragging Aizen's body in a black bag with them. He walked over to Ichigo and Rukia and nodded his head. "It's all over." He was about to walk away when he noticed the deep look on Ichigo's face. "Don't worry," Kenpachi continued, "You guys can go home; I'll have Abarai not include you guys in this case. You've been dragged along far enough as it is."

Ichigo frowned. "But what about 'Benihime?'" he asked, suddenly feeling worried about the man who was like his uncle.

Kenpachi stared at him then snorted. "Who the hell is 'Benihime'? You starting to make up shit, boy?"

Ichigo blinked at him several times but was forced to step back when Kenpachi roughly pushed past him and made his way to where ambulance was waiting for him. Soon the other cops crowded around the injured, but still standing, Kenpachi to get the final orders as to what to do with Gin and Tosen.

Rukia let out a sigh of relief. "Does this mean we can go home now?"

Ichigo looked down and smiled. "I guess so." He grabbed her hand and started to lead her away when someone called out to them.

"And where might you two be going?"

Ichigo turned around and glared as Byakuya approached them. "Home."

Byakuya stood in front of them, eyeing Ichigo up and down. "And you were planning on taking Rukia with you without my notice?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Don't tell me—"

"I have yet to give you my consent on taking Rukia's hand," he stated.

Ichigo glared. "You really need to get that stick out of your ass—"

Rukia quickly elbowed him to stop him from digging his grave even further. "I apologize niisama," she bowed, "But I would like to return home with Ichigo to see my children."

Byakuya looked at her.

"And I believe after everything you put me through, I should be granted to be returned _home_," she emphasized the last word, looking straight into Byakuya's eyes.

The stone-like Kuchiki was quiet for a few seconds before turning around and walking away.

Ichigo watched as Byakuya walked further and further away from them…but he never responded to Rukia's statement. "Oi, Byakuya!" Ichigo called out, "I'm going to take this as an 'okay'!"

Byakuya didn't even flinch as he continued walking away.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "Look like that's a 'yes.'"

"Ne, Ichigo?"

The orange head looked down at the petite woman who wrapped herself within his arms. "Yeah?" he smiled down at her.

Rukia looked up and gave him a wide smile. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

A/N: Phew! This was one long chapter.

And I know it seemed rushed in the end, not really specifying about Aizen's death... but why should I? Rukia and Ichigo are the main focus of this fanfic and Aizen was just a side character that I needed for a few chapters and quickly kill off.

Anyways, to the next chapter!!!


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: THIS IS NOT THE EPILOGUE!!!**

**I originally didn't have this planned but added it at the last second because I didn't like how the previous chapter ended. But because it was in a hurry, it came out extremely short. Sorry about that....not to mention the epilogue is just about the same size... so just add these last two chapters and think of it as one! (*chuckling nervously* I think I'm starting to lose my mind so please ignore my blabbering).**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 38: Okaeri Nasai

* * *

Rukia was impatient the entire ride home and Ichigo couldn't help but smirk.

After a little over a month being away, they were finally returning home.

Just like Kenpachi promised, they were not bothered by integrations about the Aizen case. Renji informed them that Kenpachi reported of just having some anonymous dumbass giving him secret clues on the bastard. There was also absolutely no mention of the code name 'Benihime' within the entire case.

"Do you think the kids would be happy?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Geez Rukia, you think our kids are going to hate you just because you've been missing for a few weeks?"

Rukia glared at him. "That's not what I meant, dumbass. I meant do you think they'll be happy about having a new sibling."

Ichigo couldn't stop a full-blown grin from appearing on his face.

Oh yeah. He was happy.

When Rukia told him the previous week that she was pregnant, he literally fainted in shock. They had to drag his ass back to the Kuchiki mansion where he woke up ecstatic. But thinking back to everything that's been going on the past few days, he dragged her to his hospital for a check up, stating that she's been under a lot of stress which wasn't good for the baby.

Rukia thought he was being overprotective again.

Ichigo was just being cautious.

When Byakuya heard the news that his sister was pregnant (again), he was literally after Ichigo's ass all throughout his mansion, screaming about having no decency. He already shamed Rukia's name by making her a mother before marriage, but it was just outrageous that the orange head just couldn't keep _it _in his pants until _after_ they were officially married.

Still, none of that could stop the overexcitement Ichigo felt the moment he was told Rukia was pregnant again, all healthy and fine.

"Oh, yeah; they'll be ecstatic," he answered.

Rukia smiled back as they finally pulled up to the curb of their house. As soon as they open the car door the front door burst open and two small figures flew out.

"OKASAN!"

Rukia barely got out of the car in time when Takeshi and Mai slammed into her body, holding her tightly as if for dear life.

Rukia choked back her tears as she knelt down to hug her two children tightly. "Tadaima," she whispered.

Ichigo walked around the car and was about to join his growing family when suddenly—

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!"

"AWWWWWW!"

The young father suddenly landed in the bushes when the hyperactive grandfather came at him with a spinning air kick.

Isshin stood straight up with his hands on his hips and huffed, "You are getting rusty my son! How am I suppose to entrust my grandchildren and my lovely daughter-in-law to you if you cannot even stop me?"

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Ichigo yelled as he tackled his father onto the ground for a good old wrestling.

"Hoho, you gotta do better than—AUGH! Nice move son—ACK!"

Rukia, who pulled away from her children when Isshin suddenly appeared, couldn't help laughing at the scene before them. _Now I'm home_.

"Rukia-neesan!"

The said woman looked up as Yuzu came running out the door and wrapped her arms around her future sister-in-law.

"Okaeri nasai," the young woman cried.

Rukia returned the hug, comforting Yuzu. "Tadaima, Yuzu. Thanks for watching the kids for me while I was gone."

---

Everyone had gathered around the living room when Ichigo and Rukia made the big announcement.

"We're pregnant."

_Three…two…one…_

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_Action!_

"CONGRATULATIONS!!!!"

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU TWO!"

"ICHIGO, YOU DOG!"

"I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDFATHER!!!!"

"You already are a grandfather, you dumbass," Ichigo kicked his father away from him.

But Isshin immediately got back up and crawled in front of Rukia. "Rukia-chan, please name this one after me!"

"NO!" Ichigo and Karin yelled at the same time.

The next second Isshin was slouched over at a corner, a depressing aura surrounding him.

Urahara smirked. "You should have asked them to name their daughter after Masaki instead. That would have been better."

"Kisuke, am I a bad father?" Isshin sniffed.

"You know I cannot lie to you my friend," Urahara sang, "You are a horrible father."

"Ha! Like you're any better!" Isshin suddenly yelled, pointing an accusing finger at his friend.

Urahara fanned himself. "On the contrary, Jinta listens to what I say very well."

"Only because you keep threatening to stop his allowance if he doesn't, you fool," Yoruichi wacked her husband behind the head.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Seriously, were these two men even adults?

And that stupid shopkeeper acts like nothing happened a few days ago. As he wanted, Ichigo brought back the green jacket (which the old quickly put on as soon as he saw it) and asked Ichigo where he found it as if he just lost it. Ichigo was about to hit him but decided to stay still and not bring up that topic; maybe it would be best to just forget about the whole ordeal.

"Does this mean I'm going to have a little sister?" Mai asked.

"Or a little brother," Rukia smiled at her young daughter.

Mai's wide smile suddenly disappeared. "Eh?! But I want a little sister."

"Why a sister, Mai-chan?" Yuzu asked.

"Because I want to play dress-up with her!" Mai pouted.

"Just be happy you're getting a younger sibling," Takeshi smirked.

But Mai's lower lips started to quiver. "But I want a sister!"

Rukia chuckled as she lifted her daughter onto her lap and held her close. "Don't worry so much; we can still dress up the baby with lots of Chappy suits when it's still young."

"NO!" Ichigo and Takeshi screamed at the same time. Ichigo groaned as he rubbed his face. "Rukia, please don't do that if it's a boy. I don't want him to grow up questioning his sexuality."

Rukia smirked. "Like that stopped me with Takeshi."

Suddenly the ten year olds face turned pale. "You're kidding me. You actually dressed me up in Chappy clothes?!" When Rukia nodded, he immediately looked at Ichigo for confirmation. "Otousan?!"

Ichigo groaned as he looked away. "Your mother is a she-devil; remember that," he sneered, remembering how she wouldn't let him touch her unless she was able to dress Takeshi in a rabbit suit and take pictures. Thankfully _this_ son turned out okay, but who knows what might happen to his second son if something like that happened again.

But Takeshi was nowhere close to feeling good.

"Don't be so down, kid," Karin smirked as she patted her nephew's head, "Your mother even made your father dress up at one of their school festivals."

"KARIN!" Ichigo yelled, his face beet red.

Rukia laughed outloud at the memories. "I know I have some pictures of that day somewhere in our room—"

"RUKIA!" he yelled this time.

"I know where it is so I'll show it to you next time," Karin winked at Takeshi who started to laugh.

Ichigo groaned. It seemed like everyone in this family was set to make his life miserable.

"ICHIGOOOO!"

Especially him.

Isshin jumped on his son and started to shake him by the shoulders. "Tell that damn Kisuke how my training has made you into a man!"

"Why can't you just shut up and stay away from me?!" Ichigo threw his father aside again.

From outside, anyone who was passing by and hearing the screams and breaking noises within the house would immediately think something serious was going on in the house.

But those who knew the Kurosaki family can tell you that it's actually a good day for them. Afterall, they've been too quiet for the past few weeks. So now that the noises were screeching through the neighborhood again, anyone could guess that things were finally getting back to normal again at everyone's favorite local doctor's home.

* * *

A/N:............ what can I say?

TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: HERE IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The final chapter for this _long_ fanfic!!! to be honest, my original plan was to stop this story by the 20th chapter but for some reason I wanted to continue it...of course it just made the story even more confusing with the plotline. Still, I enjoyed writing this story (despite all the sleepless nights trying to write it while maintaining my school work at the same time) and I hoped you guys enjoyed it too!**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

**FYI: **I uploaded _**THREE**_ chapters today so go check out the previous two if you haven't already!

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

Ichigo dropped the last of his patient's charts into a small pile and shook off his white coat.

"Already done for the day?"

The orange head looked up and grinned upon seeing his old friend, Uryuu, leaning against his doorframe. "Yeah. I have to go now and pick up Takeshi and Mai from school. What time will you be at my place?"

Uryuu shrugged as he followed Ichigo to the front door of the hospital. "I get out in an hour. Then I have to go home for a much needed shower before coming over with Orihime and Ryo."

Ichigo nodded as the front doors slid open. "Then I'll see you in a few hours," he waved at his friend before walking over to his car.

After another year working under Unohana, Ichigo finally got the transfer to Karakura. He was now one of their top doctors along with Uryuu. When the transfer was finalized, Rukia was so thrilled to have him back home that she threw a party. It was understandable since it's been a hassle going back and forth between Tokyo and Karakura.

Few months after finally getting the 'okay' from Byakuya, the two tied the knot, Rukia finally taking the Kurosaki name. Their kids were the flower girl and the ring bearer. Everyone thought it was cute how Mai was skipping down the aisle while Takeshi was scowling like how his father usually did because of his uncomfortable suit (of course Ichigo wasn't scowling that day; he had on a huge grin).

Ichigo stopped the car in front of Karakura Junior High School's gates and stepped outside.

"Takeshi!"

The thirteen year old Kurosaki Takeshi looked up and saw his father's bright hair next to his car. After saying his farewells to his friends, the little Ichigo-replica ran to the car and got in.

"You actually made it in time," Takeshi smirked.

Ichigo ruffled his son's raven-spikes as he pulled out of the school. "Don't keep saying that. You're making me look like a horrible parent."

Within a few seconds Ichigo pulled up to the front of the Karakura Elementary School.

"Mai! Hurry up!" Takeshi yelled out from the window to his sister who was laughing with her fellow ten year old friends.

Kurosaki Mai quickly ran to the car and got in the back seat. "No need to yell so hard Taki-nii!" she pouted.

Ichigo laughed as he drove the car towards their house. They still lived with Isshin since the old man was desperate not to let Ichigo leave. Karin and Yuzu had to move out once Ichigo and Rukia got married, and it became permanent when Karin got a scholarship for the woman's national soccer team and when Yuzu got married (which almost didn't happen since Ichigo was hella close to killing her fiancé).

He pulled into the driveway and Takeshi and Mai quickly jumped out of the car and ran inside.

"TADAIMA!" they yelled simultaneously.

Ichigo walked inside right behind them. "Tadiama—AHH!" The orange head fell back when his father and his twins jumped on him.

"OKAERI!" the three shouted together.

Ichigo tried to smile at Asuka (girl) and Akio (boy) but his father's disturbing smile made him cringe.

"Get off of me old man," Ichigo snarled at Isshin.

"Why can't you just give daddy a hug?" Isshin pouted.

Ichigo felt several veins popping in his head. He grabbed his father and threw his body across the room. "Stop pretending to be cute! Can't you act your age?!"

"How mean!" Isshin jumped up and ran to Takeshi, who groaned, and hugged him _tightly _against his body. "You shouldn't act this violent in front of your kids!"

Ichigo grunted in annoyance, trying to rip his father's grasp off his oldest son. "Let go of him!"

"NO!" Isshin pouted.

"Ojiisan, you're choking me!" Takeshi grunted.

Mai shrugged off the usual interaction between her father and grandfather and focused her attention on her twin siblings. "What have you guys been doing today?" she smiled.

Asuka and Akio smiled brightly at their older sister before blabbering on and on about the games they played.

"Where's your mother?" Ichigo asked the twins as soon as he threw Isshin even further out the window this time.

"In the kitchen," a voice called out from the kitchen.

While the kids were busy running to their grandfather to jump on his limp body, Ichigo walked towards the voice and smiled widely upon seeing his wife putting the final touches to a birthday cake.

She looked up and smiled. "Okaeri."

Ichigo walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He bent down and kissed her on her neck. "Tadaima," he whispered.

Kurosaki Rukia giggled as Ichigo started to tickle her with his warm breath. The past few years have been peaceful and life just kept getting better. First was their wedding, then the birth of their twins; all the problems in the past seemed so far away now.

Rukia looked at the cake and couldn't help a sigh from coming out.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Well," she bit her lower lip before looking at her husband with an un-amused face, "I still can't believe everything that we had to go throw to come up to this point."

Ichigo smiled into her hair. "I know. First my stupid deal with your brother then to that fucked up mess with Aizen. I swear; you do nothing but cause me trouble."

Rukia immediately retorted by stomping on his foot. "Might I remind you exactly _how_ I got pregnant? It's because you couldn't keep _it_ in your pants."

Ichigo smirked, ignoring the pain on his feet. "Well, you never complained about _it_ once. So why start now."

Rukia slightly pouted. "Because I'm tried of going through so much stress every time I get pregnant. So don't expect anything from me if you get into my pants from now on."

Ichigo looked at her for a second before laughing as he held her tighter. "We'll see," he teased.

"Look how sweet your parents are!"

Ichigo and Rukia turned to one side to see Isshin cooing at them with their children peeking alongside him. Ichigo released his wife and sighed heavily, obviously annoyed by his father, while Rukia laughed at his reaction.

A few minutes later, Yuzu and Karin arrived to help set up for the party. Later, friends came flowing in within the next few hours. First was Renji with Tatsuki and their one year old daughter; then Matsumoto came running in, dragging Ikkaku and Yumichika by either arm; Hitsugaya was also dragged by his fiancé Hinamori, who made him carry several presents; Uryuu and Orhime also arrived with their three year old son; and finally, Urahara and Yoruichi arrived, already slightly drunk from their own party with Isshin at his clinic.

Everything was set.

The twins were set at the head of the table with birthday hats on their heads.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone cheered.

Asuka and Akio squealed with glee as they blew out their three birthday candles.

Later Takeshi and Mai followed their siblings upstairs to their room joined by Ishida Ryo and Abarai Yuki to play with their new toys. The adults stayed behind enjoying the _adult_ part of the party, which got started as soon as Isshin and Urahara brought out the alcohol that they had hidden behind the couch.

Rukia took a step outside to drop some bags of garbage into the trash bins. She stretched her arms in front of her while looking up into the clear night sky. The petite woman smiled as she thought back to all the wonderful things that have been happening since she came to Karakura.

Kuchiki Rukia met Kurosaki Ichigo in Karakura High School.

They got drunk at Matsumoto's party.

They had Kurosaki Takeshi.

Less than three years later Ichigo disappears.

Rukia had Kurosaki Mai, who was conceived the night before Ichigo left.

Her artwork became famous and soon opened her own gallery.

Seven years later Ichigo suddenly returned.

Their love quickly resurfaced and they got engaged.

Kuchiki Byakuya returned and took Rukia away to marry off to Aizen Sousuke.

Ichigo, with the help of Byakuya and his friends, was able to find Aizen's illegal work in weapons.

Rukia found out she's pregnant.

Aizen was stopped in time, all the chaos ending with his death.

Rukia told Ichigo the happy news about another child.

Byakya gave them his blessing and they were married within a month.

They had Kurosaki Asuka and Kurosaki Akio a few months later.

Ichigo transferred to Karakura Hospital.

And now…they were celebrating their third year of peace which has been lacking in their lives ever since they first met.

A car suddenly stopped in front of the Karakura residence which pulled Rukia out of her trance. She looked up and saw Byakuya stepping out of the car with a huge present under his arm. Rukia smiled and bowed as their eyes met. "Thank you for taking time in your busy schedule to come here, niisama."

Byakuya nodded. "Where are the twins?"

Rukia held the door open. "In their room."

Like always Byakuya walked past his sister. But he paused for a second to pat her shoulder and give her a small smile. That was all Rukia needed to know he still cared about her and was proud of her.

Once Rukia was alone again, she turned around and took in another breath of fresh air.

"You're going to get a cold like that," Ichigo's voice whispered by her neck as his arms embraced her.

Rukia leaned back into his body and relaxed.

"What are you thinking about?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Rukia closed her eyes and smiled. "Just what's been happening since we first met."

Ichigo chuckled as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "It's been one hell of a rollercoaster ride."

Rukia laughed as the two looked up to the full moon.

"Rukia?"

"Hm?"

"… I love you."

Rukia looked at her husband and smiled. "I love you, too."

Ichigo looked down into her violet eyes and brought his hand up to caress her cheek. Giving her his trademark smirk, Ichigo grabbed her hand. "Let's go back in."

Rukia nodded, allowing her husband to lead her back inside where the party was starting to get crazy.

But then again, that was 'normal' in this house.

**The END**

**

* * *

**A/N: IT'S OVER!!!!

Am I satisfied, you ask?..... eh, not really. I know I could have done a better job, especially with the spelling and grammar. But there was no time... stupid college taking up all my time these days. Anyways, I stilled liked this fanfic and I hope you guys did too!!

To everyone's (and my) astonishment, I WILL write the prequel to this story as I have promised many months back. However, I'm not sure when I'll publish it because I'm currently planning a different story first.

Please stay tune and see what come's up! I promise it won't diappoint you.


End file.
